Pinturas
by Izumi17
Summary: No, mis queridos amigos. El título no tiene nada que ver con lo que se leera aquí. Aquí no habrá un fic féliz donde se hablará del arte y de amigos paseando en un campo de flores. NO. Mis queridos lectores, aquí habrá gritos, peleas, rechazos, llantos, etc... Drama en todos los sentidos. Si se sienten con ánimos de leerlo pasen adelante, y espero entretenerlos.
1. La gota que derramó el vaso

**"Quien se atreva a pasar este capitulo, abandone toda esperanza"**

Esta historia no es, como el tiulo lo sugiere, un fic feliz y amistoso. No. Si esperas eso, es mejor que no lo leas, aquí habrá de todo: drama, depresión, confusión, y tal vez sexo, bueno no eso último no.

En realidad este primer capítulo participa en el reto de "Personaje favorito" del Foro _Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú? _El resto de capítulos llegará eventualmente, pero más adelante. Mucho más adelante. Así que si estan interesados en más les ruego me tengan un poco de paciencia. Quienes me han leído saben que soy generalmente puntual en mis publicaciones cada dos semanas, pero como lo continuo preparando los siguientes capítulos estaran listos más adelante.

Bueno, dejo esto a un lado y los invito a continuar...

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Se suponía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, se creía que sería una de esas mañanas lumbradas por el sol donde los padres y los niños juegan en los jardines, o se realizan las tareas del hogar; se esperaba que sería una de esas tardes cálidas y acogedoras, que brindaba a la familia la oportunidad de salir a pasear a un parque, o quedarse en casa a tomar un helado y disfrutar de la vista en el balcón.

Se suponía que sería uno de esos días monótonos, y a la vez tan especiales como pueden haber. Pero no sería hoy. No. Para hoy estaba destinada una tormenta. Y el sol claro de la mañana era solo una máscara de bufón, burlándose de todos.

Nadie lo pudo saber, ni advertir. Ni mucho menos el grupo de naciones que paseaban por las calles de Roma.

—Recuérdenme ¿por qué hacemos esto?

—Es el cumpleaños de Romano y Veneziano—dijo Francia de inmediato.

— ¡Yo sé que es su cumpleaños!—respondió Inglaterra molesto—. Lo que no entiendo es porque estamos yendo a su casa a preparar una fiesta, dónde casualmente ellos están.

—Eso es realmente sencillo—respondió España inhibiendo su emoción— ¿qué mayor sorpresa la de fingir olvidarnos de su cumpleaños, sacarlos de casa y cuando regresen tenerlos con una maravillosa fiesta?

—Me parece demasiado sencillo. No hay ninguna emoción en todo esto—comentó Prusia.

—Claro que tiene emoción, Bro—respondió Estados Unidos—. Funciona perfectamente en el cine.

—Les recuerdo que esto no es una película, aquí no hay segundas tomas—habló Alemania tratando toda esto como una operación militar.

—Relájate, oeste. Todo saldrá bien. Japón, dinos otra vez el plan.

—Francia-san y España-san tocarán a la puerta y harán todo lo posible por sacarlos de la casa, en cuanto se hayan ido nosotros usaremos la copia de la llave de Alemania-san y entraremos a la casa, decoraremos y prepararemos la comida. Luego esperaremos a que lleguen para darles la sorpresa.

— ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Alemania que le encantaba como Japón también creía en la seriedad de esta operación.

—Desde que salen de casa tenemos aproximadamente 1h35 minutos para tener todo listo.

Al decir eso se toparon con la entrada de la casa de las dos representaciones de Italia.

— ¡Bien! —Dijo América alzando los puños al aire—. Coordinemos relojes, y comencemos.

América, Canadá (qué siempre estuvo ahí pero como siempre nadie lo toma en cuenta), Inglaterra, Alemania, Japón y Prusia se fueron a esconder en los matorrales del jardín de uno de los vecinos. Francia y España esperaron a que se hubieran escondido para tocar el timbre.

Les abrió un muy malhumorado Romano, con cara de recién levantado de la cama, aunque ya fuera un poco más de medio día.

— ¡Romano! —saludó España demasiado efusivo y se abalanzó a darle un abrazo.

— ¡Suéltame Bastardo! —gritó Romano zafándose de España, empujándolo.

Cuando España cayó de espaldas al suelo, fue cuando Romano divisó a Francia, le miró con odio y asco.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

—Bonjour a ti también.

—Ve~—dijo Veneziano asomándose por la puerta—. Buon giorno fratello Francia, fratello España. ¿Qué les trae hoy por aquí?

—Vinimos exclusivamente a invitarles un café. ¿Qué les parece? —Dijo España, mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra de su ropa.

Aunque era una simple invitación, una aparentemente inocente invitación, los dos hermanos tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Es decir, Francia solía o lo intentaba al menos hacerles cosas "raras", y España tenía pensamientos perversos que aunque no se los decía, se infería por su actitud hacia ellos. Al menos cuando eran niños.

—Ni loco—respondió Romano entrando a la casa.

España lo siguió de inmediato, y lo sujetó en un fuerte abrazo. —Oh Vamos, Romano, te vas a divertir.

—Déjame ir—, gritaba Romano mientras pataleaba en el aire.

—Ve~, la verdad no sé si pueda aceptar la invitación, estoy un poco ocupado el día de hoy. Pero si fratello quiere puede ir con ustedes.

—Petite frere, vamos te vas a divertir, tómalo como un merecido descanso a tu dedicado trabajo.

—No lo sé...

—Estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás.

Veneziano lo estaba pensando muy detenidamente. Romano a estas alturas estaba golpeando a España donde más podía pero este no lo soltaba.

— ¿Tu que dices Fratello?

—Si esa es la única manera de deshacerme de este idiota de aquí, qué así sea.

—Creo que aceptamos está propuesta. Pero debo regresar pronto.

—No les quitaremos mucho tiempo ¿verdad España?

—Sí, vamos tomamos un café y volvemos de manera inmediata.

—Está bien, solo suéltame—España soltó a Romano.

Romano, quién estaba en pijama o lo que se podría decir era su ropa de cama, fue a su habitación y se puso unos pantalones y una camisa para salir, vigilado por un ansioso España. Veneziano también fue a cambiarse, y cerró levemente la puerta.

Fue Romano quien aseguró la puerta de la entrada, y en cuanto sacó la llave de la cerradora, la mano de España jaló de su brazo y lo arrastró calle abajo, Francia sujetó a Veneziano y prácticamente lo estaba empujando por las calles en la misma dirección.

— ¿Ya?

—No, aún no.

— ¿cuánto falta?

— ¿Japón?

—5 segundos...

—entonces ¿vamos?

— ¡Qué no!

—3 segundos...

—Ya es nada, vamos—dijo Estados Unidos saliendo de su escondite y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Los otros con la mirada reprendieron al ansioso americano quien saltaba el portón de la casa. Alemania, quien era el que tenía las llaves no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

— ¿Japón?

—Acaban de cruzar la zona de no retorno.

—Perfecto, vamos allá.

Un poco más burdo que una operación militar, organizada por los más grandes hacedores de guerra de todos los tiempos; ingresaron a la casa con ruidosa presencia. Alemania y Prusia quienes habían estado ahí un cierto número de veces notaron el silencio y la oscuridad de la estructura sin sus dueños.

—Bien. El primer paso ha sido cumplido con éxito—dijo Prusia imitando a Alemania, claramente burlándose.

— ¿ahora qué?

—Japón, por favor...

—Ustedes... —dijo Japón señalando a Prusia y Estados Unidos—... pondrán los adornos.

— ¡Perfecto! —Gritó Estados Unidos sacando de un bolso una funda inmensa de serpentinas y globos.

—Inglaterra-san y Alemania-san se encargaran de ordenar la habitación.

—Y de paso, tal vez limpiemos un poco este desorden—agregó Alemania viendo el desastre dentro solo del recibidor.

—Yo y...

— ¿Pasa algo Japón?

—Creo que hay un error, mis funciones señalan que debo preparar los bocadillos con usted América-san, pero usted ya está asignado a la decoración.

—Creo, Japón, que estás olvidando a Canadá. —dijo Prusia señalando a nada en específico en la pared.

— ¿Quién?

—Yo—dijo una voz detrás de él.

En cuanto regresó a ver se dio cuenta de que había alguien más, muy parecido a Estados Unidos, cargaba un oso blanco en sus brazos.

— ¡AHH! —Gritó Japón asustado—. Disculpe no noté su presencia.

—Estoy acostumbrado a esto.

—No nos quedemos ahí, ¡comencemos!—Gritó Estados Unidos a la mitad de un soplido para inflar un globo.

Con extraña calma los seis comenzaron con los preparativos, Prusia colgaba las serpentinas del techo, y luego pegaba las figuras de globos que hacía Estados Unidos a la pared. Japón y Canadá sacaron varias fuentes de vidrio de las alacenas y colocaron bocadillos y frituras, luego tomando unos cuantos ingredientes improvisaron una comida sencilla para festejar. El pastel ya había sido comprado y esperaba paciente a sus acompañantes en la mesa, que Alemania previamente había limpiado y cambiado de mantel; Canadá comenzó a decorar la mesa mientras Japón terminaba de cocinar.

Alemania, se dirigió derecho al armario de suministros de limpieza y le extendió a Inglaterra una escoba, y unos guantes. Alemania tomó los trapos y el trapeador. En extraña coordinación Inglaterra empezó a barrer por los alrededores del lugar donde sería la fiesta. Y continúo barriendo por los pasillos y la escalera, hasta el piso superior al cual jamás había pisado. Avergonzado de su atrevimiento bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

— ¿Nunca has estado arriba? —Preguntó Prusia a su derecha quien terminaba de pegar una flor de globos.

—No, ¿y tú?

—No tampoco. ¿Qué hay de ti Oeste?

—La habitación de Italia es arriba, así que sí he estado ahí.

— ¿Ósea que tú y él duermen juntos cuando vienes? ¿Por eso tienes copia de las llaves?

Alemania se tornó rojo—A Italia no le gusta que duerma en el cuarto de huéspedes—respondió rápidamente.

—Sí, claro. Seguramente hace frío ahí dentro—comentó Estados Unidos mofándose.

—Sí, y mucho—dijo Canadá de inmediato.

— ¿Te has quedado aquí Canadá?

—Sí, cuando Romano y yo trabajamos juntos.

—Pero tampoco has subido a la segunda planta ¿verdad? —preguntó Estados Unidos a su hermano en tono curioso.

—No, porque no ha habido necesidad.

— ¿qué hay de ti Japón?

— ¿eh? Bueno, siempre trato de dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero Italia-kun insiste en dormir en su habitación, y...

—Y cómo eres tú, aceptas.

La expresión de Japón era unánime, claro que él también se avergonzaba como Alemania, sin embargo a él no le molestaban de la misma forma.

— ¿Y cómo es arriba? —preguntó de la nada Estados Unidos.

—Un pasillo con habitaciones, es todo lo que hay—respondió Alemania rápidamente.

— ¿Cuántas habitaciones hay? —Volvió a preguntar Estados Unidos.

—cómo unas 6 más o menos—respondió Japón.

— ¿y qué hay dentro de ellas?

Ninguno de los privilegiados respondió. Es más se miraron entre ellos como preguntándose en silencio si alguno había tenido la oportunidad de entrar. Eso hizo que Estados Unidos le picara la curiosidad.

— ¿no les parece misterioso? —dijo el americano parándose de su asiento, amarrando el último globo, y dejándolo en el sillón.

—Sí, muy misterioso—respondió Prusia bajando de la silla y sonriendo malicioso.

— ¿qué planean? —dijo Canadá pero nadie le escuchó.

— ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Una media hora aproximadamente—respondió Japón viendo su reloj.

—**Perfecto.**

Prusia y Estados Unidos subieron sin decir nada a la segunda planta de la casa. Inglaterra subió al instante, estaba enojado porque lo golpearon al pasar, tenía que decirles unas cuantas cosas, como lo que es respeto a una casa ajena. Alemania indignado subió detrás para detenerlos y bajarlos como sea. Japón, un poco preocupado y temeroso, dejó los bocadillos en la mesa y subió seguido de Canadá que no le gustaba para nada está idea.

Veneziano estaba caminando de regreso junto con Romano; Francia y España, caminaban delante con varias bolsas de compras. La cafetería que España buscaba había sido reemplazada por un mini market de comida orgánica y artesanal; aprovechando su inauguración, el dueño les dio varios cupones de descuento que los dos hermanos no desperdiciarían, y ya que habían sido llevados contra su voluntad, Romano obligó a los culpables a llevar las bolsas.

De la nada el cielo empezó a oscurecerse.

—Volvamos pronto antes de que empiece a llover, no quiero que se arruine la camisa—dijo Romano a nadie en particular.

—Ve~—dijo Veneziano cuando una gota le había caído en la punta de la nariz.

Francia durante los últimos metros de distancia intentó comunicarse con el resto, sin embargo sus mensajes no estaban siendo leídos.

— ¿Nada? —Preguntó España.

—Nada. Voy a intentar llamarlos. ¿Me están viendo?

España regresó disimuladamente la mirada y los vio distraídos viendo las nubes negras agruparse sobre su cabeza. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Francia para disimular la llamada. Francia marcó a Alemania, el teléfono sonó varias veces, a la 5ta, sonaba el buzón de voz. Luego lo intentó con Japón, mismo resultado, y así sucesivamente con el resto de ellos.

—Estamos a media cuadra de distancia.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?

— ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, bastardos!—dijo Romano deteniéndolos—. Entraremos por el jardín, vengan por acá.

—En un segundo—dijo España. —Intenta ahora una última vez Francia, yo también lo intentaré.

Volvieron a marcar rápido, y ninguno de las llamadas fue conectada.

— ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —preguntó Romano esperando.

—Tal vez, recibieron llamadas importantes de sus jefes, y ¿deben contestar de inmediato? —argumentó Veneziano no tan seguro de eso.

Desde que habían salido de casa, Veneziano tenía un mal presentimiento, y las gotas de lluvia iban en aumento, incrementando más su preocupación; sino entraban ya, se empaparían.

— ¡Entraremos sin ustedes! —grito Romano de pronto.

—No podemos dejar que entren primero—dijo Francia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corrieron en dirección al jardín y se adelantaron a los dos hermanos. Abrieron la puerta de madera, corrieron por el césped bien cuidado de Romano, y evitaron pisar las flores de Veneziano; treparon las pequeñas gradas de la pequeña terraza, y deslizaron la puerta de vidrio de la cocina, con la sorpresa de que estaba con llave. Y dentro de ella no había nadie.

— ¿Dónde están?

—No lo sé, pero espero que hayan leído los mensajes y se hayan escondido disimulando todo.

—Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos, ¿tienen que ir al baño o qué? —dijo Romano llegando tranquilo por el jardín, mientras Veneziano aseguraba la puerta del jardín.

—**Este...**

—Mejor no quiero saber.

Romano sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y quitó el cerrojo de la puerta corrediza, en cuanto la deslizó y dejó el espacio suficiente para que alguien entrara, España y Francia cual serpientes se deslizaron hacia dentro, dejaron las compras sobre el mesón, obviaron el delicioso olor de la comida de Japón y salieron al comedor donde no había nadie, y las decoraciones estaban puestas ya.

Había ruidos extraños arriba, Francia subió de inmediato.

Romano detecto el extraño y sabroso olor que inundaba la cocina, pero no fue hasta que salió de esta que detecto el problema. No, no eran las serpentinas, ni los globos, ni el pastel y la comida en la mesa. El problema era el ruido que venía del segundo piso.

— ¿Pero qué...?

— ¿Ve~? —Dijo Veneziano al entrar a la cocina y ver platos y copas fuera de lugar, salió junto a su hermano para ver la decoración—. ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

Mientras España felicitaba, en ese extraño ambiente, a los dos hermanos por su cumpleaños; Francia miraba con asombro el pasillo superior. Todas las habitaciones habían sido abiertas, y un breve vistazo a la primera de ellas dio la pauta para saber que las habían explorado. Avanzó sin detenerse hasta dónde vio a Japón y Canadá fuera de la última habitación. Ambos estaban congelados, Japón tenía su celular grabando, y Canadá no tenía a su fiel oso en sus brazos.

—Mes amis, ¿por qué están aquí?

Ninguno respondió, solo Canadá alzó su dedo índice señalando dentro de la habitación, y al hacerlo se empezaron a escuchar los pasos de los dueños de la casa subiendo los escalones. Francia dirigió su mirada en la dirección en la que su pequeño le señalaba, y vio: EL DESASTRE.

Esa habitación en particular, era el estudio de arte de Veneziano, está era la única de la casa que tenía grandes ventanales y disfrutaba de una vista privilegiada de ese sector de la ciudad en particular. Ahí, Veneziano, desfogaba todos sus sentimientos mediante el óleo, la acuarela, el carboncillo y los pasteles. Ahora se preguntarán ¿qué es lo que vio Francia? Pues bueno lo que vio fue que todos, absolutamente todos los cuadros de Veneziano estaban destruidos, ¿destruidos en qué sentido? Pues como la palabra lo indica, destrozados, rotos, cortados en tiras, hechos jirones, miles de piezas de lienzo con colores, y pequeños trozos de madera (que seguramente formaban la estructura de su caballete o eran parte del esqueleto del lienzo) rodaban por el suelo; la pintura había sido desparramada por todo el lugar, las paredes estaban manchadas, al igual que el piso. Y no me hagan hablar de los pinceles, colores, y brochas, todos ellos yacían en el piso rotos a la mitad, y con sus cerdas deformadas, eso en el mejor de los casos.

¿Quiénes serían tan malvados para entrar a un estudio de arte y destruir todo? ¿Quiénes fueron los culpables? ¿Quién sería capaz de odiar tanto para hacer semejante atrocidad? Pero ¿y el resto de naciones? ¿Dónde estaban para detener ese desastre? ¿Acaso hubo un enfrentamiento voraz entre el grupo de naciones y algún intruso cuyo efecto secundario y desastroso fue el arruinar dichas pinturas?

Eso era lo que Francia hubiera querido decir, un intruso. Pero no había por donde los culpables estaban en el centro de la habitación, atorados, peleando entre ellos; a su alrededor Kumajiro un oso ya no tan blanco corría intentando desesperadamente de sacarse un lienzo que había atravesado su cabeza y se había enroscado a su cuello como uno de esos conos para perros.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? —dijo Francia con un tono lúgubre en su voz.

Ese tono tan lastimero, poco escuchado en la nación del amor, llamó la atención de los implicados que pararon de moverse y vieron a la puerta. Un rápido vistazo a la habitación les dio la pauta que es lo que habían hecho, y antes de que pudieran levantarse y defenderse, llegó el afectado.

España en el piso inferior intentaba explicar lo que se suponía que debía pasar, pero el incesante ruido del piso superior hizo que Romano sin decir palabra subiera por las escaleras, y España salió tras él. Veneziano se quedó mirando la decoración por unos minutos y sonrió por la sorpresa, tomó un bocadillo de la mesa, se lo metió en la boca y subió junto con su hermano.

España se adelantó al ver a Francia al final del pasillo con Japón y Canadá. Mientras Romano se enojaba cada vez más al ver que alguien había entrado y desordenado su perfecta habitación, vio a los indeseables al final del pasillo.

— ¿Chicos que es lo que está pasa...? —dijo España deteniéndose en la última palabra como resultado de la terrible vista; horrorizándose cuando de manera inmediata giró su cabeza para ver lo que estaba dentro de la habitación, en mudado al obtener respuesta y congelándose en la entrada de la misma.

Alemanía, Inglaterra, Prusia y Estados Unidos aún estaban enroscadas mirando a su alrededor con cara de que algo se les había ido de las manos.

Romano, llegó después de dos segundos, se introdujo en la habitación para decirles a los bastardos sus verdades pero paró en seco ante la vista. Miró en todas las direcciones y a los culpables, con las manos en la masa

— ¿Qué han hecho? —Fue lo único que pudo decir Romano.

—Ve~— En ese instante un tic nervioso se hizo presente—. Creí que había cerrado la...habitación.

Veneziano había venido con una sonrisa por todo el pasillo, estaba agradecido por el gesto de que le prepararan una fiesta sorpresa, estaba tan ocupado terminando algo importante que se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Vio a Francia y España fuera de su estudio, según él lo había cerrado, Japón y Canadá estaban igual fuera, preocupado se asomó al interior, fue ahí cuando su sonrisa se esfumó al entrar en la habitación.

Veneziano avanzó lentamente con sus ojos desenfocados en la catástrofe que estaba mirando. Caminó lentamente, cuando pasó a lado de las naciones en el centro de la habitación ellas empezaron a excusarse, hablaban cosas que no llegaban a sus oídos, era un farfullo muy distante; sus pies seguían avanzando pisando los pedazos de lienzos destrozados, pateando lo que quedaba de los pinceles. Encontró a Kumajiro empujando el lienzo que decoraba su cuello sin lograr sacarlo de su cabeza, se agachó y tomando con ambas manos el lienzo tiró con fuerza, en cuanto el oso se vio libre corrió de inmediato a los brazos de su dueño, Canadá lo recibió rápidamente y lo levantó del piso.

Veneziano, alzó el lienzo hasta la altura de su cabeza y lo examinó, un enorme agujero adornaba el centro de este. Las voces seguían oyéndose a la distancia, que es lo que decían no le importaba.

Alemania, Estados Unidos, Prusia e Inglaterra discutían e intentaban excusarse por todo este malentendido, porque eso es lo que era ¿verdad? Pero todos callaron cuando escucharon un murmullo.

— ¿Italia? —preguntó Alemania.

Todos lo veían temblar, Romano divisó como apretaba lo que quedaba del lienzo con sus manos.

—Decía... —dijo Veneziano en una voz gutural—, que quiero que todos ustedes se larguen.

— ¿qué quieres qué? —preguntó Inglaterra incrédulo al oír esas palabras.

Las manos de Veneziano seguían apretando el lienzo, el cual empezó a temblar—Lo dije claramente. —El esqueleto del lienzo se partió a la mitad, ahora Veneziano tenía dos mitades en cada una de sus manos, y regresándolos a ver con una mirada de odio puro, gritó: — ¡QUIERO QUE TODOS USTEDES SE LARGUEN DE AQUÍ!

Los rayos empezaron a caer, iluminando la habitación con el indirecto mensaje de la ira de Dios.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Si tienen alguna opinión, crítica, sugerencia, no duden en escribirla como review. Así me ayudan a mejorar muchísimo.

Nos leemos pronto, espero...


	2. El Desborde

¡Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Yo estoy bien, lista para las fiestas decembrinas, y por ese motivo y como regalo por su gran paciencia, les traigo aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, que les ha gustado. Y espero que les siga custando. No se olviden, de dejar sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias en un review. Que así me ayudan a mejorar muchísimo.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

— ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA!

El primero en correr fue Prusia, seguido por Alemania, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra detrás. Romano les dio pasó, malditos bastardos. Los vio irse con enojo, cuando volvió a ver a su hermano este, estaba mirándolo a él también con esa rabia contenida.

— ¡Y ESO LOS INCLUYE A USTEDES!—dijo el acercándose como un toro embravecido.

—Pero... Veneziano.

Romano no tuvo la oportunidad de opinar más, Venezaino lo empujo fuera de la habitación y le estampó la puerta en la cara, lo que quedó de todo eso fue el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta.

— ¿Vene?—preguntó Romano tocando la puerta.

La respuesta que recibió fue un golpe de la puerta lo que lo obligó a alejarse. Romano no sabía qué hacer, nunca había visto a su hermano así. ¿Qué podría hacer para calmarlo? Se dio la vuelta para pensar, y vio que España, Francia, Canadá y Japón estaban aguardándolo contra la pared. La expresión de los dos últimos era de terror.

—Canadá, Japón, sugiero que se vayan. Y asegúrense de que el resto también lo haga—fue lo que dijo Romano señalando las gradas en un tono serio pero calmado.

Los mencionados asintieron levemente, y bajaron las escaleras, encontraron el resto abajo, los cuales estaban igual o más asustados. Fue España quien bajó a asegurarse de que salieran sin hacer ningún escándalo.

—Pero es que... —intentó decir Alemania pero España le cortó el comentario.

—Ya han hecho suficiente. Esperen a que se calmen las aguas y luego dan sus explicaciones. Y por Dios Santísimo juro que si no son buenas yo mismo seré el juez en este asunto.

—Oh vamos España—respondió Inglaterra—. No vas a buscar culpables a este pequeño incidente.

—Es mejor que cierres tu bocaza y no hables Inglaterra—fue lo que España respondió controlándose de darle un golpe al bretón enfrente.

Estados Unidos los separo.

—Take it easy, dude. Nos iremos en paz. Y lo arreglaremos después.

—Sabía decisión. Deberías aprender, Inglaterra.

Inglaterra gruño en respuesta.

Salieron por la puerta de enfrente. España cerró con llave y subió de nuevo, Francia estaba con el oído en la puerta intentando comunicarse con Veneziano. Mientras Romano se había sentado en el piso con la espalda tocando la pared, cualquiera que lo viera a simple vista diría que estaba angustiado por todo esto. Y la pregunta aquí es ¿quién no lo estaría?

— ¿ya se fueron? —España asintió—. A todo esto, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de traerlos aquí?

—A mí, Romano—dijo España de inmediato, arrepintiéndose cada segundo.

—Bien, me alegra. Solo respóndeme una cosa ¿la destrucción iba incluida en tu plan? —España negó con la cabeza—. ¿Te pusiste a pensar en las complicaciones de meterlos a ellos dentro de la casa? —España volvió a negar—. Sí, eso fue lo que pensé.

Francia estaba ajeno a la charla de Romano con España, estaba más preocupado por su pequeño hermanito aislado en su miseria.

—Petite frere... —hablaba Francia con dulzura como nunca lo había hecho antes— ¿quieres salir?

Nada ninguna respuesta, solo golpes a la puerta con la clara intención de alejarlo de ahí. Pero Francia no se rendiría.

—Sé que estás enojado con todos, tienes el derecho. Pero no es la solución encerrarte dentro de la habitación.

Veneziano escuchaba las palabrerías de Francia, y con cada palabra se enojaba cada vez más y más. Lo indigno a tal grado que se paró frente a la puerta y la pateo fuertemente. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a Francia? Él podía reaccionar como se le diera la reverenda gana. Entre sí pensaba que debían agradecer a San Pedro de que no estuviera armado en ese preciso momento o los hubiera matado a todos.

—petite frere...

— ¡CALLA TU TRAICIONERA BOCA! —Gritó Veneziano a través de la puerta.

Romano y España se quedaron fríos al escuchar el grito.

—petite frere...

— ¡NO ME HABLES! DIJISTE QUE NO ME ARREPENTIRÍA DE SALIR, QUE ME DIVERTIRÍA. ¿ES ESTO DIVERTIDO? NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO ES. ESTO ES UNA BROMA DE MUY MAL GUSTO.

—Petite frere, esto... no fue la intención...

— ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TODO ESTO! SOBRE TODO DE TI. NO QUIERO VOLVERLOS A VER EN MI VIDA. ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA VEZ.

Francia, se quedó paralizado en su posición. Y con calma, respirando profundamente, intentó razonar con él.

—petite frere, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que no salgas y me digas eso en mi cara.

Romano pensó que eso sería suficiente para que Veneziano se calmara y saliera, y dijera lo mismo o al menos intentará volver a decir lo mismo con palabras más suaves. Pero no sería la ocasión, en cuanto Francia terminó la frase, se oyó un revuelo ahí dentro, se escuchó el cerrojo ser quitado, y Veneziano con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos fijos en un su objetivo, destilando odio puro, caminó rápidamente hasta estar a míseros centímetros de la cara de Francia, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa. Francia se quedó plantado en su puesto desafiante.

—Quiero... —dijo Veneziano modulando su voz, para no volver a gritar—... que por primera vez en tu apestosa vida, me dejes en paz, y te largues de mi casa.

— ¡Veneziano, te recuerdo que la casa también es mía!—dijo Romano levantándose de su lugar y avanzando un paso al frente.

España y Francia no daban crédito a lo que estaban oyendo. Algo estaba pasando en el universo para que cosas imposibles se estén llevando acabo un 17 de marzo, ni en un millón de años Francia sería amenazado por Veneziano, y mucho menos ser defendido por Romano. Es más Romano estaba igual de sorprendido. Si Veneziano estaba sorprendido o algo parecido no lo mostró en su transfigurado rostro.

— ¿Piensas defender a Francia ahora? —preguntó Veneziano soltando a Francia.

—Créeme cuando digo que no quiero hacerlo, pero en este caso será así. Tanto Francia como España no han hecho nada. Tu rabia hacia cualquiera de ellos es injustificada. No te desquites con alguien que no tiene la culpa.

—Entiendo, entiendo perfectamente. No puedo creer lo hipócrita y sínico que eres Romano.

— ¡Veneziano!

—Entiendo que me recalques que está casa también es tuya, pero te pregunto ¿Quién paga las cuentas? ¿Quién mantiene el refrigerador y la alacena llenos? ¿Quién se levanta el sábado en la mañana y deja la casa reluciente? ¡RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA!

—No pienso discutir de eso, ahora—dijo un calmado Romano, y respirando profundamente, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para guardar la calma continúo—. Debes calmarte, y pensar lo que dices antes de que te arrepientas.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa? —Fue la respuesta de Veneziano con burla en la voz—. Años, siglos en los cuales me has rechazado, ni siquiera en nuestra unificación me dedicaste una sonrisa, en ningún momento has venido a mi auxilio cuando lo necesitaba, estoy tan acostumbrado a tus insultos, es más el barrio enteró lo está, yo incluso sé que el silencio en la casa es un sueño distante, y ahora, justo ahora, te postulas para el hermano mayor del año. ¿QUÉ NO VES LA IRONÍA?

—Vene...

—Oh, pero claro, todo lo que hago no es más que una queja más en los oídos de España ¿a qué no?

Veneziano se acercó a España iracundo, en un instinto el ibero dio varios pasos hacia atrás por la impresión, llegó a tocar la pared.

—Dime España, debes estar cansado de oír las quejas, ¿no? De oír todo mi esfuerzo, de escuchar lo arduo que intento que todo funcione, para ambos. Debe ser exhausto recibirlo con los brazos extendidos cuando yo soy quien recoge los platos rotos.

España no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y no tenía la valentía para emitir sonido alguno. La voz de Veneziano se estaba quebrando, y su respiración se estaba agitando, y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Se alejó de España y fue directo a Francia quien se había quedado quieto en su puesto; Romano tuvo miedo de su hermano, miedo de qué... ni siquiera sabía de qué tenía miedo, solo quería que todo esto se acabara. Así que llenándose de valor, detuvo a su hermano, lo sujetó de los brazos. Veneziano no hizo esfuerzo en liberarse.

— ¡Ya basta! Por favor.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Déjalo! —Dijo Francia parándose frente a Veneziano, Romano lo soltó de inmediato—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

—No tienes ni idea.

—Empieza, que no tengo toda la noche.

—Te lo resumo en una sola frase—Veneziano se separó de Romano y miró directamente a los ojos azules de Francia, las lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse por sus ojos—. Me has quitado todo lo que amaba.

—Lo sé—respondió Francia, quien se acercó a su hermanito y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte —. Y sabes que lo siento desde el fondo de mi alma. Pero por primera vez esto no es mi culpa, juro que haré que esos sujetos paguen.

Veneziano en principio se dejó abrazar por Francia, pero de inmediato le vino la imagen de su estudio con todo destruido ahí dentro. Veía la sombra de todos sus amigos destrozando su arte, despreciándolo a él, odiándolo. Esa imagen la tenía vivida en la cabeza.

— ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! —Gritó y se apartó de Francia, de un empujón.

Se dirigió a su habitación, y cerró la puerta con llave. Romano, quiso intentarlo de nuevo, pero Francia lo detuvo, colocando su mano en el hombro y negando con la cabeza. España hizo que Romano bajara. Ahora los tres estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, Romano tenía su cabeza entre sus manos, vaya cumpleaños que estaba pasando. Apenas probó bocado de las frituras de la mesa, únicamente para calmar el hambre postergado desde la mañana. España estaba devorando el pastel y Francia hizo café. El trio intentaba sobrellevarse a esa extraña experiencia. Esa sería una larga noche, a Veneziano se lo escuchó gritar, llorar, y cada cierto tiempo se escuchaba que algo se rompía. Fue después de las 3 am que se dejó de escuchar algo proveniente de la parte superior de la casa.

—Ya se calmó—dijo Francia respirando aliviado.

—O está muerto—dijo España, quien se ganó dos miradas asesinas de parte de sus acompañantes.

—Lo voy a ver—Romano estaba empezando a levantarse de la mesa cuando sintió un pequeño jalón.

Francia, lo había detenido por un motivo muy importante —No, espera. Dale su espacio—dijo Francia sujetando a Romano de la manga de su camisa.

—No me toques—Romano estaba molesto, se desprendió del agarre de Francia de una manera bastante violenta.

—Romano, sé que estas preocupado, al igual que España y yo, pero entiende a Veneziano. Las personas que creía eran sus amigos le hicieron algo terrible.

—Lo sé, y por eso mismo lo voy a ir a ver. Entre más se aísle, más miserable se va a sentir.

—Deja que lo intente, Francia.

—De acuerdo. Grita si necesitas ayuda.

—No lo necesitaré, gracias. El cuarto de huéspedes está disponible si quieren.

Romano subió los escalones con lentitud, llegó a la puerta, y tocó suavemente, no había ningún tipo de respuesta, solo el silencio, decidió esperar y en eso vio de reojo la habitación del estudio aún abierta fue y cerró la puerta, no soportaba verlo. Volvió a tocar la puerta, y tampoco se oyó sonido alguno.

— ¿Vene?

En un impulso su mano dio con el picaporte, le hizo girar y se dio cuenta de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles. Respirando profundamente volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—Veneziano, ¿quieres comer algo? Puedo cocinar lo que sea que te apetezca—ni un solo movimiento, —voy a cocinar pasta con salsa bolognesa, sé que la quieres, —nada; —si te animas baja, por favor.

Y ahí estaba Romano, cortando los tomates, mientras Francia picaba las cebollas, y España descongelaba la carne. Después de tener los ingredientes listos, Romano empezó a cocinar, no dejaría que ninguno de los dos presentes se atreviera a cocinar algo más de solo cortar las verduras, o arruinarían el sabor de la pasta favorita de Veneziano.

Se sirvieron cuatro platos, en la mesa del comedor, las frituras y el pastel fueron a dar al extremo más lejano de la mesa. Francia y España empezaron a comer, se morían de hambre, Romano pretendió esperar pero su estómago le indicó lo contrario. Veneziano no bajó de la habitación, ni tampoco emitió ni un solo sonido. Francia fue quien subió el plato, y no hubo ninguna respuesta, dejó el plato en el pasillo.

—Ya no sé qué hacer—dijo Romano poco antes del amanecer—. Hemos intentado de todo.

—Te dije que le dieras su espacio.

—Romano dale un poco de tiempo, saldrá en cuanto este calmado.

— ¿Qué tal sí nunca sale? ¿Qué tal si se lastima?

—Es ahí donde radica el problema—dijo Francia, poniéndose el abrigo—, el problema de petite frere fue siempre guardarse sus sentimientos.

— ¿de qué hablas Francia? Yo siempre lo he visto sonriendo y llorando.

—Pero no enojado, no molesto. Eso se lo guarda, y lo acumula hasta que esto fue lo que derramó el vaso, a veces quisiera saber por qué lo hace, o hacía.

—Sea lo que sea, le daré un par de horas más para salir por su cuenta, sino lo hace, entraré por la fuerza.

— ¿Quieres que me quede? —Preguntó España—. No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar, ¿qué tal si te hiere?

—No pasará nada. Es mejor que se vayan, tal vez no quiera verlos o vernos...

—Suerte, avísanos si hay algún cambio, si es favorable mucho mejor—respondió Francia saliendo a la calle, seguido por España.

Ni bien cerraron la puerta, Romano salió disparado a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor. El plato de pasta no había sido tocado. Golpeó la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Vene? Ya se fueron. Déjame entrar por favor. No voy a hacer nada, solo quiero acompañarte un rato.

Romano estaba a punto de irse a buscar las llaves de las habitaciones cuando escucho un pequeño ruido, algo insignificante escuchado a diario, pero en esta ocasión de mucha importancia, el cerrojo de la puerta había sido quitado. Romano espero unos segundos, y abrió lentamente. La habitación estaba oscura, apenas se divisaban los muebles. Con cautela avanzó por la oscuridad, sus pies empezaron a tocar pedazos de cosas, al parecer Veneziano se había dado gusto rompiendo algunas de ellas.

— ¿Veneziano? ¿Dónde estás? —susurró.

No se escuchó ninguna voz solo un movimiento leve en la puerta del armario, se dirigió directo ahí y a la escasa luz se percató de que estaba semi-abierta, la abrió y se introdujo como pudo dentro. En uno de los extremos, su hermano estaba sentado en posición fetal ocultando el rostro. Romano intentó acercarse, darle tal vez una caricia que le aseguré que todo estaría bien. Cuando estaba apenas centímetros de lograr su cometido recibió una terrible advertencia.

—No me toques.

Romano tragó saliva. —Lamento de verdad que todo esto pasara Vene. —Retiró su mano del camino de inmediato; y siguió hablando, al no haber respuesta—. Entiendo cómo te sientes, yo hiciera lo mismo si alguien destruyera mi jardín. Y debo admitir que merecía todo lo que dijiste, pero si algo tengo a mi favor, es que estoy y estaré contigo.

—Romano, no creo que de verdad entiendas. —Habló Veneziano alzando un poco la mirada, lo suficiente para que sus cansados ojos se vieran a la escasa luz—. No puedes comparar un jardín con mis pinturas, a la larga, son plantas que pueden volver a crecer, y les volverás a dedicar todo el cariño que siempre les das. En mi caso era diferente...

—Ellos van a pagar por todo esto. Te lo aseguro.

Veneziano omitió responder, tenía su cabeza llena de rabia y tristeza. Estaba tan dolido que no quería saber nada, de absolutamente nada; se sentía exhausto, apoyó su cabeza en su brazo, y sin prestar atención se quedó profundamente dormido.


	3. Reflexiones

¡Hola todos! ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic que es bastante complicado.

No voy a hondar en preámbulos. Lo único que les pido es que al finalizar me dejen un review, así me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Veneziano despertó por un zumbido incesante, se sintió desorientado al inicio, apoyó sus manos en el colchón para sentarse. La luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas le dio a la habitación un ambiente lúgubre. No entendía por qué no estaba en el armario, recordaba vagamente haberse escondido ahí.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta, llamando su atención. Vio a Romano entrar con una bandeja de comida. Y ahí fue que entendió que seguramente Romano lo acostó anoche. Al ver que Veneziano estaba despierto, Romano decidió detenerse en la entrada.

—Vaya, hasta que al fin despertaste Vene.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las 15h00.

Romano avanzó lento hacia la cama y depositó la bandeja a una distancia prudente. No quería molestarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Veneziano ojeo el almuerzo, pasta a la carbonara, ensalada, pan, vino.

— ¿qué quieres? —preguntó Veneziano.

—Nada, solo intentó ser amable—dijo Romano irritado por el comentario.

—Claro.

Veneziano estaba dubitativo si aceptar la comida o no. No tenía ánimo para nada en este momento, sin embargo su estómago pensaba de manera diferente, muy pero muy diferente. Tomó la bandeja y empezó a comer, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Romano se sentaba en la esquina más alejada de su cama.

Romano se sentó con delicadeza, le preocupaba la falta de emoción y la demasiada cautela que tenía Veneziano.

— ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Romano.

Veneziano dejó de comer. — No lo sé.

— ¿Sigues enojado?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. Mi mente está muy confusa ahora, Romano. Quiero...

— ¿estar solo? —Veneziano asintió—. De acuerdo, te dejaré solo. Pero creo que debes revisar tu teléfono primero.

Romano salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Veneziano dejó la comida sin terminar aun cuando estaba con hambre, alcanzó su celular en la mesa de noche, la pantalla estaba trizada. Sin importarle la estética, desbloqueó el teléfono y vio varias llamadas perdidas. La mayoría eran de Alemania y Japón, dos o tres eran de América y Canadá, una era de Prusia. Le llamaban para disculparse, o al menos eso es lo que quería suponer. Había varios mensajes de voz, los borró sin siquiera oírlos. Modificando el teléfono en silencio, lo dejó por ahí, y se volvió a meter en el armario.

Alemania llamó al celular de Romano, el cual sorprendido dejó su trabajo a medias y contestó de inmediato.

— ¿Pronto?

—Romano, sé que te parecerá extraño que te llame pero...

—Veneziano no está de buen humor—fue lo que dijo Romano de manera tajante.

—No ha contestado mis llamadas. Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó. Explicarle que todo eso fue un accidente.

— ¿con qué accidente? ¿Eh? —Dijo Romano en tono sarcástico— Puedo preguntar desde cuando los accidentes pasan en habitaciones que tienen carácter de privado.

—Yo...

—Exacto, piensa bien lo que dirás, y te sugiero que tengas paciencia. Él no está aún dispuesto a escuchar a nadie.

Romano colgó después de eso. Alemania suspiró agobiado, era el trigésimo intento de contactarlo para disculparse. Nadie quiso que esto pasará solo pasó. No podía con esta angustia, el rostro transfigurado por la ira y el dolor se le quedó marcado en las retinas, tal fue la impresión que soñaba con Veneziano iracundo persiguiéndolo para vengarse. Sabía que se lo merecía, las pinturas eran exquisitas obras de arte, como solo Veneziano pudiera mostrar. Destruir todo eso, le causaba un vació en el estómago.

Prusia salió de su habitación y lo vio sentado en la sala de estar, con la expresión de angustia.

— ¿hubo suerte? —Alemania negó con la cabeza—Dale un poco de espacio, Oeste. Estoy seguro que para mañana se le pasará, te llamará, y en menos de que canta un gallo te lo encontrarás en tu cama al despertar.

— ¿de verdad crees que será tan fácil? —respondió Alemania recordando los ojos llenos de ira.

—Sí, es Italia de quien hablamos, lo volverás a ver con la estúpida sonrisa de siempre.

Prusia salió de la habitación, y Alemania se quedó pensativo, conocía Italia lo suficiente para saber que era una persona sensible, tal vez muy sensible para su situación. Según lo que le habían contado Hungría, Austria y hasta su propio hermano, Italia siempre había sido débil, y solía olvidarse de los rencores. Alemania llegó a pensar que tal vez seguía fielmente los preceptos de la biblia, eso de dar la otra mejilla actualmente era poco usado.

—Oeste, no pienses tanto—le dijo su hermano extendiéndole una cerveza—. Hazme caso, solo dale un tiempo a que le pase.

—De acuerdo.

Japón, dejaba el teléfono a un lado. Ya había agotado todos sus recursos para hacerse responsable de sus actos, las llamadas no funcionaban, los mensajes de voz tampoco, y ya había enviado varios mails explicativos. Pero no había respuesta. De pronto el timbre de su casa resonó, con lenta disposición fue abrir, y no es porque estaba preocupado, sino porque no le gustaban las visitas sorpresa. De nadie en particular, solo estaría de buen ánimo si al otro lado de la puerta estuviera Italia con la cara llorando.

— ¡Hola Japón!

—Oh, Taiwan-chan, hola.

—Traje unos pastelitos para compartir—dijo ella y entró sin permiso, directo a la cocina—. Prepararé Té.

—Gracias...

Taiwan divisó el desorden de la sala de estar, la computadora encendida con la cuenta de e-mail abierta. Era raro que no estuviera la televisión prendida en el canal de anime. No le dio mucha importancia y depositó los pastelitos en la mesa, los sirvió en platos pequeños, para luego calentar el agua y servir el té.

Japón la esperaba, redactando otro correo. Taiwan depositó la bandeja en el suelo, e hizo a un lado las cosas sobre ella. Los pastelitos se veían apetitosos, sirvió primero el té.

— ¿deseas alguno en particular?

—No, Taiwan-chan.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Japón? ¿Todo bien con el trabajo?

—Sí, está todo bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué esa cara?

—Tengo un amigo que hizo molestar a otro y...

— ¿Y ese amigo no quiere disculparlo?

—No lo sé, por lo que él me está contando, no ha respondido sus mensajes ni llamadas.

—Oh, ¿qué le estás diciendo?

—Que siga intentando.

— ¿cómo es ese amigo?

—Es como decírtelo, es...

— ¿Parecido a quién? ¿Korea? ¿China? ¿América?

—No, es más como Italia-kun.

—Mmmm, bueno en ese caso es fácil. Solo dile que espere a que se le olvide.

— ¿qué se le olvide?

—SÍ, si ese chico es parecido a Italia se le olvidará en dos días. Y volverá como el idiota feliz que es. Dile que no se preocupe.

—Bien, le escribiré eso ahora.

—Nah, déjalo para más tarde. ¿Quieres el de fresa?

—Sí, Gracias.

El celular se encendía en la oscura habitación, y Veneziano no tenía la voluntad para irlo a contestar, si sus cálculos eran correctos muy pronto desistirían de llamar. Había dejado la bandeja de comida sin terminar en el pasillo y había vuelto a cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. Intentaba pensar lógicamente a todo eso que le carcomía el alma. Se hacía la terrible pregunta porqué Alemania y Japón estaban metidos en esto. ¿No se suponía que eran sus amigos?

O talvez, era él quien los consideraba como amigos, y ellos solo lo consideraban como alguien molesto, alguien que solo debían soportar cierta cantidad de tiempo.

No, tonterías, durante la segunda guerra mundial, formaron un lazo muy bonito y un pacto tripartido. Eso los unía en una valiosa amistad que duraría la vida entera ¿verdad?

Pero pensándolo bien, Japón siempre había sido reluctante a abrirse más de lo que ya se conocía de él mundialmente. Sentía que sus formas de aprecio eran un problema para él. Sí, reconocía que había actuado imprudentemente cuando lo conoció, solo fue un abrazo, no podía ser que Japón le guardara desprecio solo por un abrazo. Ambos disfrutaban de la comida y el arte, tenían mucho de qué hablar ¿verdad? Tenían cosas en común...

O tal vez, Japón solo era diplomático, e intentaba solo llenar una curiosidad de una cultura totalmente diferente. Y no le consideraba un amigo. Desde que la guerra acabó se habían vuelto distantes, ahora lo veía más con Estados Unidos y Alemania, y cuando se acercaba el volvía a su expresión estoica. ¿Era su presencia el problema?

No, esas son estupideces basadas en el odio. No, ni Japón ni Alemania lo detestaban, y si aún Japón solo fuera diplomático, Alemania le había hecho una promesa, una muy bonita promesa de ser siempre su aliado. ¿No pesa eso más con el tiempo? Alemania siempre fue bastante accesible, a pesar de que se molestara todo el tiempo: cuando cocinaba, cuando no podía hacer las tácticas militares que le enseñaba, hasta cuando dormía con él...

Pero puede ser que, en realidad, no quería tenerlo cerca, es decir, quien quiere que alguien se introduzca en su cama a la madrugada, o quien quiere alguien desobediente que no cumple sus órdenes y que huye cobardemente durante el ataque del enemigo. Después de la guerra, Alemania estaba horriblemente preocupado por Prusia, al igual que todos; ¿y si el vio su intento de amistad con Rusia un insulto? Pero no es que podía hacer nada, sus jefes se llevaban bien, y la ideología comunista se estaba asentando en su territorio, no era que lo estaba traicionando, no era que lo creyera culpable de que se repartieran Berlín. Admitía que Romano le obligó a muchas cosas al final de la guerra, y entendía que durante ese periodo oscuro de su vida, había hecho muchas atrocidades. No es que lo culpara de su derrota ¿o sí?

No, no podía permitirse quedarse solo otra vez, perder a Sacro Imperio Romano lo había enviado a un pozo de desesperación y tristeza, ya no quería volver a hundirse, pero esto... lo que hicieron. Todo al parecer hizo un clic teniendo sentido, ahora comprendía porque todo el mundo lo insultaba y lo trataba de idiota, tonto, inútil, cobarde, y muchas otras cosas más. Al parecer todo esto era una indirecta de que estaban cansados de él. El mensaje quedó claro, muy claro.

Solo una medida desesperada sería tomada ante una situación desesperada. Ya que los insultos y comentarios crueles no los tomaba enserio decidieron pasar a una segunda táctica, una mucho más eficiente y perversa. Porque solo con este tipo de actos entiende la gente, y las naciones, al parecer.

Seguramente creyeron que al ver el desastre entendiera que su opinión, y existencia no son importantes. Como Romano dijo, está también es su casa, su ciudad, su parte del territorio. Francia, lo había estado preparando para esto, pero como él mismo solía decir: eres demasiado tonto para entenderlo. Pero ahora sí lo hacía. Entendía. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo, nunca tuvo a nadie, y si lo tuvo esa persona le fue arrebatada.

Bien, pues si quieren que desaparezca, solo tenían que decirlo.

Veneziano se levantó de su escondite en el armario. Tomó unos cuantos colgadores con camisas y pantalones, sacó un par de zapatos, camisetas, ropa interior, y abrigos. Lo metió todo en una maleta. Guardó su billetera, su pasaporte, se puso un abrigo y se disponía a salir, cuando recordó algo importante.

Después de tener todo listo, salió de la habitación. Romano lo escuchó bajar, y salió de la cocina con un plato de pasta para que cenara. Pero la visión que esperaba, un Veneziano lloroso, hambriento y dispuesto a perdonar a los bastardos que le hicieron sufrir nunca llegó y en su lugar había alguien, con una maleta, que estaba en la puerta de la casa extendiéndole una llave.

—Te devuelvo la llave, Romano.

— ¿qué?

—No hagas preguntas, solo toma la maldita llave.

—No entiendo, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vas? Si es para vengarte, come algo y luego yo te ayudo a hacerlo.

—No pienso vengarme—dijo Veneziano depositando la llave en una mesa pequeña en el recibidor—. Comprendí todo, y lamento haberme tardado en hacerlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De las indirectas, de todo lo que he causado. En especial lamento haberte quitado la atención de nuestro abuelo.

— ¿Vene?

—Ya no puedo estar aquí Romano. No me siento a gusto, y sé que ninguno del resto. Estaré bien, prometo no suicidarme. —dijo con fingida gracia.

Veneziano estaba saliendo de la casa con su maleta, dio solo dos pasos cuando escuchó el sonido de un plato romperse al contacto con el indiferente suelo del recibidor.

— ¡Espera! —Gritó Romano—. No tienes porqué irte, nadie quiere que te vayas, Vene.

Romano había salido sin abrigo, y Veneziano sabía que Romano detestaba el frío. En un acto muy poco común, él se interpuso entre él y la calle, alzó los brazos para impedirle salir.

—Romano, la semana pasada me pedías que me fuera de tu vista. Hace tres días, antes de que esto pasara me rogabas que me muriera. Ayer... me quedó claro que nadie me quiere cerca.

— ¡Eso es mentira!

—Déjame ir. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Prometo que te llamaré cada semana.

—Pero es que... ¿a dónde irías en primer lugar? ¿Qué pasaría con nuestro trabajo?...

—Ya arreglé todo eso.

—Pero... no puedes...dejarme.

—Por favor, por lo más sagrado, déjame ir.

—No voy a lograr convencerte de que te quedes ¿verdad? —Veneziano negó con la cabeza—. De acuerdo, solo permíteme llevarte al aeropuerto. Por favor.

—A la estación del tren.

—Bien, solo déjame sacó el abrigo y las llaves del auto.

Romano, corrió hacia el interior de la casa, tomó las llaves de su auto, su abrigo; regresó a ver un segundo a la pasta y al plato tirado en el suelo. Arriesgándose a que su hermano se fuera sin él, fue a la cocina tomó un recipiente y lo llenó de la pasta que quedaba en la olla. Lo empaquetó bien. Salió corriendo, y vio a Veneziano esperándolo cerca del auto. Con el comando, le quitó el seguro y levantó la cajuela. No dejó que Veneziano metiera sus cosas, en su lugar lo hizo él. Subieron al auto, y se fueron en silencio.

Llegaron a la estación, Veneziano no dejó que Romano le acompañara a comprar el boleto. Y Romano respetó su decisión, lo esperó paciente en una banca cerca a la boletería. Veneziano regresó pronto, Romano le acompañó al andén.

—No tienes que irte.

—Te llamaré cada domingo después de misa.

—No dejes que esos bastardos te...

—Romano, no me voy por ellos, me voy por mí. Si para dejar de lado todo esto tengo que cortar esos lazos. Que así sea.

El tren hizo su aparición con estrépito sonido. Veneziano tomó su maleta, y le dio un apretón de manos a su hermano mayor. Romano le extendió el paquete con pasta. Y sin mirar atrás, Veneziano subió al tren. Romano se quedó hasta ver que el tren salía de la estación desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Romano regresó a su casa, tomó su celular, y timbró al celular de Veneziano. Ninguna respuesta, esperaba dejar un mensaje en el buzón de voz, pero la voz robótica le indicó que el buzón estaba llenó y que no podría guardarlo. Decidido marcó otro número.

— ¿Romano?

—Se fue.

— ¿Quién se fue?

—Veneziano se fue.

Francia se levantó de la cama, tomó su auto y se dirigió hacia Roma.

A la mañana siguiente, Alemania recibió una carta sin remitente. La abrió con curiosidad, de ella salió la cruz de hierro que le había regalado a Italia.

* * *

P.D.: Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo 2020.


	4. Culpa

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de año nuevo 2020.

Yo estoy muy feliz por sus comentarios. Ahora esperando que no haya una WWIII y que Australia no quede carbonizada les dejo este humilde capitulo. Por favor me ayudan un montón si me dejan sus reviews, ya sea comentarios, sugerencias, críticas. Así me ayudan a mejorar muchísimo.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Francia, fue directo a la habitación de Veneziano, sin importarle que hubiera pisado la pasta tirada en el suelo, ni mucho menos que la salsa de esta haya salpicado tanto en su zapato Gucci como su traje; descubrió la habitación con la puerta abierta, a oscuras. Palpando con la mano la pared encendió la luz y de inmediato se arrepintió de hacerlo. La habitación era un completo desastre, ropa tirada en la cama, muebles completamente destruidos; Francia vio a pocos pasos de entrar que algo brillaba debajo de una camisa blanca, hizo a un lado la prenda y encontró el celular de Veneziano; la pantalla trizada mostraba el último suspiro antes de apagarse por la falta de batería.

Francia bajó. Romano estaba sentado en el sillón, con su celular en la oreja.

—Dejó su teléfono aquí—dijo Francia mostrándole el aparato.

Romano solo regresó a ver, y lentamente desprendió el auricular de su oreja, extendió el brazo y recibió el aparato roto. Se levantó de inmediato y fue a la cocina a buscar un cargador para renovar la batería.

— ¿subiste a ver su habitación? —Romano negó con la cabeza—. Se llevó muchas cosas, pero dejó todo con lo que podíamos localizarlo.

—Mi hermano nunca fue un tonto.

—Sí, lo sé... ¿alguna idea de a dónde fue?

—No, solo sé que fue al norte.

—Eso es un poco obvio, podríamos empezar preguntando en el aeropuerto y...

—Se fue en tren, yo mismo lo acompañé a cogerlo.

— ¿y no viste a dónde iba? ¿No te fijaste en el boleto de tren?

—No, no pude. Nunca había visto a mi hermano tan perdido. Me veía sin aprecio, no logré soportar esa mirada.

—Entiendo. ¿Dijo cuándo volvería? —Romano volvió a negar—. Al parecer estaremos sin petite frere por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—No sé cómo voy a explicarlo a mi jefe.

— ¿Qué piensas decirle?

—Le diré que Veneziano se dio un tiempo sabático. Espero que lo entienda.

—Hay que hacer el intento, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

—Si, por favor—dijo Romano, empezando a arrepentirse.

El edificio de gobierno estaba ajetreado como siempre. Romano entró seguido de Francia a su oficina. Ni bien apoyó su portafolio en su escritorio la secretaría del Primer Ministro, desde la puerta, lo estaba esperando.

—Signore Romano, el Primer Ministro le espera en su oficina de manera urgente.

—Enseguida voy.

—Debe ir solo—respondió ella al ver a Francia dispuesto a levantarse de su asiento.

Romano indicando con la cabeza que se quedara quieto y esperara se dirigió fuera de la oficina. Tocó la puerta suavemente, y una voz grave le dio el permiso de pasar. Romano, entró y vio a su jefe en la ventana, viendo el paisaje.

—Buon giorno, signore.

—Buon giorno, Romano.

—Signore, si estamos esperando a Veneziano el no vendrá, él...

—Lo sé.

— ¿Qué sabe signore?

—Solo sé que hoy en la mañana recibí una extraña carta. Firmada por Veneziano, en ella explicaba que por motivos personales debe darse un tiempo libre indefinido... —Dijo el hombre regresando a ver la mitad sur, sin esperar explicaciones continuó—. Solo que, me preguntó qué es lo que lo motivó a alejarse así de golpe.

—Es algo complicado, pero tenga la certeza que regresará en cuanto arregle sus motivos personales.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Me sorprende la actitud de Veneziano. A pesar de que su relación es bastante complicada jamás lo había sentido tan alejado. Romano te pido que me digas lo que ocurrió, puedo ayudar, sea lo que haya pasado no es tan grave.

—No debería pero... pues...lo que ocurrió... Veneziano...

— ¡Y quiero la verdad! —habló severamente.

— ¿La verdad?

—Sí, toda la verdad.

—Lo que pasó fue... —Romano contó brevemente lo ocurrido y no omitió detalles—...y como entenderá él está muy dolido por eso.

—Lo que le han hecho es terrible—dijo el primer Ministro desconcertado, pero en seguida añadió—, y creo que es mi deber hacer un llamado de atención a esas naciones.

—Le pido que no lo haga, eso le corresponderá a Veneziano.

—Por ese lado no puedo objetar pero... ¿Y qué tal un poco de tortura?

— ¿Tortura?

Alemania entró con el correo, revisó cada uno de los sobres, se encontró con cuentas, publicidad, y más tonterías; pero encontró un sobre sin remitente pero al ver la letra con su dirección supo reconocerla de inmediato; era la letra de Italia, abrió el sobre pero en lugar de una carta algo pesado calló en su mano, reconoció la cruz que hace años le había regalado, y con apuro tomó su celular y volvió a marcar. En lugar de esperar los pitidos de espera, se topó con el buzón directo, la voz robótica le decía que el buzón estaba lleno.

— ¿Oeste? ¿Por qué esa cara? —dijo Prusia saliendo de la cocina, en busca del periódico.

Alemania le mostró la cruz. Prusia palideció, la reconoció al instante, temeroso, tomó el objeto entre sus manos. De la nada parecía que ese peculiar trozo de metal pesara más que un piano de cola.

—Me la devolvió, Bruder.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, me la envío por correo sin ningún mensaje adicional.

—Calma, esto debe ser un error.

— ¿Qué error? Uno no manda un regalo como este por correo, sin ninguna explicación más que la obvia.

—Oeste, escúchame. Debes esperar.

— ¿esperar? Por esperar, por hacerte caso, recibo esto, debí haberme quedado allá y disculparme en ese momento.

— ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Voy a buscarlo.

— ¡Espera un segundo! Él está dolido, muy dolido. Si llegas en ese estado no harás más que arruinar todo avance.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Lo obligaré a escucharme! Tiene que.

Alemania ya estaba saliendo de su casa cuando una llamada a su celular por parte de su secretaria lo detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿y ahora qué? ¿Era Veneziano?

—No, mi superior quiere verme de manera urgente.

Alemania se cambió enseguida, no desayunó y subió en su auto; manejó con brevedad, y de la misma forma entró a su oficina, el canciller estaba parada a un lado de su escritorio con una mirada de reproche.

—Alemania, cierra la puerta— El aludido obedeció, la mujer en frente le señaló un sofá, así que con tranquilidad se sentó en él—. Espero que tengas una idea del motivo de mi llamada Alemania.

—Si le soy sincero, desconozco los motivos por los cuales me ha citado aquí.

—Recibí una llamada, un tanto extraña por parte del Primer Ministro Italiano.

— ¿y qué es lo que le dijo? —dijo Alemania, tragando saliva y esperando que su culpa no se le notara.

—Se trata de Italia Norte, él al parecer ha sufrido un ataque personal.

— ¿Qué clase de ataque personal? —preguntó Estados Unidos mordiéndose la lengua nervioso. Al menos su presidente no se dio cuenta.

—Eso no lo detallo, pero como su amigo debes saber que el pobre está perdido.

— ¿Perdido? —preguntó Inglaterra aflojándose la corbata, disimulando en frente de su majestad y del primer ministro.

—Él se ha ido, lo están buscando con desesperación.

— ¿qué? —preguntó Canadá preocupado.

—No te preocupes, entenderé si quieres ayudar con la búsqueda, pero Italia Sur, prefiere mantenernos al corriente. Supongo que tendrá sus razones.

— ¿Quién más sabe de esto? —preguntó Canadá angustiándose.

—Tengo entendido que informaron a todos las naciones allegadas.

— ¿A todas?

—Sí Japón, a todas. Italia-san será un poco extravagante, pero este ataque preocupa a mí contraparte italiano y a mí también. Nadie quiere ser herido a ese nivel tan personal—dijo como regañando a su hijo quien peleó por tonterías con su mejor amigo en la escuela.

— ¿qué es lo que sugiere?

—Eso depende de ti, Japón. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Y eso debes pensarlo con detenimiento pues supongo que no quieres perder a un amigo; puedes retirarte.

—Gracias, si me disculpa.

Japón salió de inmediato del edificio de gobierno, y únicamente llevando lo que tenía encima, tomó el primer vuelo a Roma. Irónicamente se encontró con Alemania en el pasillo saliendo del edificio. Ambos tomaron un taxi, hacia la casa de Italia.

Francia estaba ayudando a Romano a asear un poco la casa. A pesar de que ambos apenas se toleraban, estaban pasando el tiempo en paz y armonía, se había formado una extraña relación entre ellos. ¿Una especie de tregua? ¿Quién sabe? Lo único que Francia sabía era que Romano estaba tan agotado con todo lo que estaba pasando que lo envío a recostarse al menos por un rato. Y como buena persona, decidió ayudar un poco en el aseo de la casa. Tiró toda la comida que había sido preparada para la fiesta de cumpleaños, y se preguntaba ¿por qué demonios no se quedó él ayudando arreglar la sorpresa? De haberlo hecho los hubiera detenido, porque como artista él también sabía lo que era poner toda tu energía en plasmar algo en un lienzo blanco. Y no, no era solo ponerle color y forma de algo; porque con cada pincelada, con cada capa de pintura, un pedazo del alma del artista siempre iba a parar en la pintura. Y por eso las obras más hermosas eran tan aclamadas; mientras se agachaba para limpiar la mancha de pasta del suelo, pensaba en todas esas pinturas: La Mona Lisa, La Venus, La Virgen de las rocas. ¡Maldición! Todas las obras que pensaba eran de Veneziano. Esos bastardos, un poco más y destruían el legado de grandes artistas.

Con la rabia de todo eso, logró limpiar la mancha seca del piso, al mismo tiempo que dos pares de pies entraban a la casa, sin anunciarse. Los reconoció de inmediato, así que no se molestó en alzar la mirada.

—Alemania, Japón ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Sumimasen, Francia-san, — empezó Japón con nerviosismo—. Vinimos para confirmar que Italia-Kun... que Italia-kun...

— ¿De verdad desapareció? —terminó Alemania impaciente.

—Se fue anoche. Dejó su celular y no sabemos a dónde fue ni tampoco por cuánto tiempo.

Francia se sentó y exprimió el trapo que estaba usando en un pequeño balde con agua a su izquierda.

— ¿Ya le avisaron a la Interpol? —preguntó un tercero.

Alemania y Japón regresaron a ver y vieron a Estados Unidos junto a Canadá recobrando el aliento.

—No—fue lo que dijo Francia, volviendo a agacharse para secar el agua jabonosa del piso.

—Debemos hacerlo de inmediato. —Volvió a repetir Estados Unidos.

—Puedo preguntar Amérique ¿por qué no usas a tus famosas agencias?

—Yo...

—Yo te diré porque no puedes—dijo Romano bajando las escaleras—. Y la razón es sencilla. Ninguno de ustedes se ha responsabilizado por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano, todos ustedes esperaron a que mi hermano fuera el que olvidara.

—Romano, estás siendo muy injusto con nosotros—dijo Canadá, dando un paso al frente—. Tal vez sea algo atrevido de mi parte pero al menos Japón y yo no tenemos la culpa en esto, solo fuimos involucrados por adhesión.

— ¡Bro! —dijo Estados Unidos sorprendido de que Canadá se lavara las manos así.

—Lo lamento, eres mi hermano, y te quiero. Pero ustedes fueron los que causaron esto. Si estoy aquí es para dejar claro eso, y tal vez hablar por Japón que, como siempre, no dirá lo que piensa.

—Y Pilato soltó a Barrabás—dijo Romano enojado.

—Canadá-san, disculpe pero usted no habla por mí—respondió Japón—. Yo pienso diferente, nosotros dos, somos tan culpables como ellos, por el simple hecho de no haberlos detenido.

El silencio después de eso fue acompañado por una ola de admiración a la nación asiática. Por primera vez Japón no solo expresaba su opinión sino que reprochó a Canadá, y este último se hizo notar y pudo dejar una huella en su personalidad aún desconocida para muchos.

—Sea lo que sea, su pecado fue haber tomado a la ligera los sentimientos de mi hermano—dijo Romano rompiendo finalmente el silencio.

—Si él no actuara de forma tan despreocupada, ninguno dudaría de sus sentimientos, —habló Alemania con un deje de frustración.

— ¿No te has preguntado por qué? —preguntó Francia parándose. Está pregunta, los tomó a todos por sorpresa—. Ninguno de ustedes se puso a pensar que tuviera alguna cara oculta, algo que le daba miedo mostrar. —Nadie respondió—. No, al parecer no.

—Pero cara oculta o no. No quita el hecho de que él se fue y puede estar pasándolo realmente mal, y que ustedes deben responsabilizarse de sus actos.

Una voz femenina se hizo notar, al igual que la presencia de varias auras enojadas. La temperatura de la entrada del lugar había subido por el mero hecho del enojo de los recién llegados. Romano no daba crédito a lo que veía, Hungría tenía a Prusia sujeto de la oreja, el cual estaba muy lastimado, el sartén en la mano derecha de la mujer seguramente tuvo algo que ver. A la izquierda de Prusia estaba Austria, y a su izquierda España, ambos al parecer habían peleado por algún motivo que tenían la cara lastimada, pero eso no iba al caso por el momento porque detrás estaban Polonia y Finlandia, los cuales no llevaban su despreocupada y apacible sonrisa sino más bien tenían una expresión de asesinato y destrucción.

— ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Francia.

—Como que, recibimos un e-mail muy preocupante—comenzó Polonia.

—De parte de nuestros jefes—continúo Finlandia.

—En el decía que ciertas naciones habían atacado de una manera muy personal a Italia Veneziano—dijo Austria mirando de reojo a España y al resto con mirada acusatoria.

—Llamamos a Prusia y el muy amablemente nos puso al corriente.

— ¿Amablemente? —Se quejó el albino, soltando su oreja del cruel agarre de Hungría—. Me golpeaste con tu sartén hasta que hablara, maldita loca.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, toma en cuenta que lo que hiciste no es ni la mitad del dolor que está sintiendo Italia.

—Esto no me lo esperaba; Veneziano, bastardo suertudo, tienes mucha suerte—susurró Romano para sí.

— ¿y bien? —Dijo Finlandia —Nos van a dejar pasar para arreglar esto ¿sí o no?

Y con esa orden, Romano los dejó pasar a todos. Romano y Francia entendieron que habría un juicio, un castigo y una búsqueda, no necesariamente en ese orden.


	5. Campo

Buenas con todos los presentes (no sé en que hora me estes leyendo, puede ser tanto en la mañana como en la noche así que...)

Volví, sin compu nueva o mi vieja compu reparada, pero debo decirles que finalmente y gracias a la pandemia he logrado no solo terminar este humilde fic sino que voy a lograr publicarlo. Pero del resto de mis fics... es otra historia.

Antes de permitirles leer este fic, debo decirles algo muy importante, que es la introducción de dos OCs. Estos OCs, son únicamente relevantes para el desarrollo de Italia Veneziano como personaje, no suelo agregar ocs pero en está ocasión lo he decidido así. Al final daré más detalles sobre ellos.

Aparte de los OCs, Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Veneziano desembarcó en la última estación del tren, el pueblo que antaño estaba aislado de la ciudad lo sonreía con un ambiente relativamente moderno. Cafeterías con wifi, autos cruzando la calle, luz eléctrica en todos los edificios, mini markets, gasolineras. No era lo que recordaba, ni tampoco lo que quería, pero le agradaba volver; el aire del pueblo era distinto, el tiempo parecía correr tan lento que respirar al ritmo que lo hacía daba la impresión de ser un ladrón de algún tipo. Se dirigió a la pequeña estación de autobuses y compró el boleto del primer autobús que lo llevaría a su destino.

Mientras tanto, paseo por el pueblo: recorrió su plaza central, y miró por fuera la iglesia. Por algún motivo no entró a ella. No se sentía digno de hacerlo, por ahora. Aún tenía a la mano el paquete de pasta que Romano le había dado, con animosidad se lo dio al primer anciano que se encontraba fuera de la iglesia. Continúo recorriendo el pueblo, vio los rostros de las personas que paseaban por el lugar, años atrás todo el mundo lo hubiera saludado, pero ahora que nadie le reconocía se sentía en un feliz anonimato, y ese simple hecho le beneficiaba en ese momento.

Llegó la hora de marcharse, subió al aún vacío autobús y se sentó en la última fila, al lado de la ventana. Mientras el autobús avanzaba por el polvoriento camino, vio pasar autos y animales de carga, y entre más distancia se recorría más desolado se veía el lugar, donde la naturaleza salvaje se fundía con los cultivos de las pequeñas granjas. Fue al atardecer cuando paró en la penúltima parada. Descendió del autobús, y este se fue dejando una estela de polvo por el camino, esto hizo que el sabor a tierra le dominara la boca. A su derecha, por dónde había venido, estaba oscureciendo; a su izquierda la carretera continuaba pero ya estaba oscuro como para ver algo más de cinco metros. Pero no se dirigía a ninguna de las dos direcciones. Tomó su maleta, y camino hacia adelante.

Detrás de la parada había un pequeño camino de tierra, siguió por varios kilómetros; entre más se adentraba más oscuro se tornaba no es que hubiera ninguna diferencia con caminar a oscuras por la ciudad en dirección a su casa, después de quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina, y Romano le quitara el auto. Pero no había tiempo de recordar al egoísta de su hermano. Atravesó un pequeño bosquecillo, y en cuanto salió de él finalmente vio un poco de luz. Y no, no era la luz de las luciérnagas, el campo estaba muy tranquilo, todos los animales al parecer se habían ido a dormir, todos a excepción de los mosquitos, pero eso por ahora no importaba. Se dirigió a la fuente de la luz que lo recibía: una pequeña cabaña, se divisaba a la distancia. Aunque agradecía la luz, le pareció extraño que tuviera las luces encendidas, y recordó que él fue el que instaló luz eléctrica hace tres cuartos de siglo atrás, pero no esperaba encontrarse con que la cabaña siguiera habitada, había contratado a una pareja que se hiciera cargo años atrás pero suponía que ambos habían fallecido ya.

Atravesó la pequeña verja que separaba el jardín del campo, varios perros empezaron a ladrar, no le importó si se acercaban curiosos a olerlo, gruñirle o intentar morderle; sin embargo los animales se acercaron a él moviéndole la cola, contentos de verlo, todos parecían muy bien alimentados y sanos, lo que confirmaba su idea de que la cabaña estaba habitada con buenas personas. Al no haber timbre, buscó entre sus bolsillos la llave de la cabaña, en cuanto estaba frente a la puerta de entrada. Justo cuando encontró lo que buscaba en las profundidades de su pantalón, la puerta se abrió de golpe iluminando unos 3 metros tras de él, lo que pudo ver fue el cañón oscuro de una escopeta antigua apuntándole la cara. Raro en él, no se movió ni un solo centímetro y mantuvo una mirada estoica al arma.

Antes de que pudiera disculparse e inventar una excusa, su atacante, lentamente, bajó el arma. Veneziano distinguió a un anciano con bigote y cabellos blancos como la nieve; su rostro estaba enmarcado por anteojos bastante gruesos sobre sus ojos. Detrás de él estaba una mujer de al parecer la misma edad, con el cabello largo atado en una trenza y, al igual que su marido, blanco; ambos rostros estaban surcados con profundas arrugas, y marcas propias de la vejez.

— **¿Signore Veneziano? **—Dijeron ambos ancianos al mismo tiempo.

Veneziano no sabía quiénes eran estas personas, o porque lo conocían. Pero su expresión cambió al ver que los ancianos sonreían contentos.

— ¡Signore Veneziano! De haber sabido que vendría hubiéramos tenido un banquete listo. Pase, pase, total es su casa.

El anciano tomó la muñeca de Veneziano, y lo jaló hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta en cuanto hubiera terminado de cruzar el umbral. La mujer se alejó de su marido y corrió directo hacía el fondo de la casa, donde Veneziano reconoció era la cocina. Con la luz y la calidez de la cabaña, Veneziano pudo reconocer a las dos personas frente a él.

—Un momento... ¿Gina? ¿Mariolino? —Preguntó asombrado.

—Oh, signore Veneziano. Nos alegra volver a verlo—dijo la mujer saliendo de la cocina con un plato de minestrone—. Hace tiempo que no lo veíamos, venga siéntese, debe tener hambre.

—50 años precisamente, recuerdo perfectamente, la última vez que vino fue en el 69, vimos juntos las noticias de ese lanzamiento del cohete al espacio ¿se acuerda? —dijo el hombre sentándose en frente.

—Sí, si me acuerdo. Pero no creo que haya sido tanto tiempo, ustedes, parecen que no tuvieran más de 58 años—respondió Veneziano a manera de cumplido.

—Oh, signore, no diga eso. Cumplimos 91 años recientemente—dijo la mujer evitándose sonrojarse.

—Sea honesto signore, la momia de mi esposa podría creerse bonita y es capaz de irse a buscar hombres de 60.

El hombre, Mariolino, recibió un coscorrón por parte de su esposa. Y este se refregó la cabeza sonriendo. Veneziano recordó sus peleas, y su forma extrañamente peculiar de profesarse afecto, y a la vez se preguntaba porque no podía tener una relación bonita como esa, ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde bebés, y terminaron casándose en el 45, un año después fueron bendecidos con un bebé, que envidia que les tenía.

— ¿Se siente bien signore? —Preguntó Gina—, no ha probado el minestrone, ¿no es de su agrado?

—No es nada, Gina. De seguro está delicioso...

—Pues no se ve tan bien—dijo Mariolino, reflexionando, viéndolo decaído—. ¿Qué lo trae aquí? No ha venido en 50 años, y aparece así de golpe... ¿está todo bien en Roma?

—Sí, todo bien. Seguramente oyen las noticias, así que sabrán lo que pasa.

—Pero hay algo más ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Gina empezando a preocuparse.

—Es un asunto personal, necesito un tiempo para mí, es todo—respondió Veneziano secamente.

Comenzó a comer el minestrone con fingido gusto, y no era porque no estaba delicioso porque de verdad que lo estaba, solo era toda esa rabia que lo acompañaba; el mal humor le impedía disfrutarlo.

Los dos ancianos, se miraron. Entendieron que algo había pasado. Su experiencia les decía que debían callar, por el momento.

—Esta es su casa, signore, puede hacer y deshacer lo que quiera—respondió Mariolino.

—Ya sabe que estamos para servirle. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Veneziano sonrió— primero que nada, dejen de llamarme "signore" me hacen ver viejo.

— ¿y qué no lo es? —Dijo Mariolino, y al instante recibió una palmada en el hombro por parte de su esposa—. Oh vamos, digo el signore estudió arte con el mismo DaVinci.

—Eso no va al caso—respondió su mujer, y volviéndose con una sonrisa preguntó, — ¿cómo debemos llamarlo entonces?

—De ahora en adelante llámenme, Feliciano. Y frente a los demás soy su nieto.

—Ahora es nuestro nieto, hace 50 años era nuestro hijo, y hace 70 años nuestro amigo, como cambian las cosas.

—No haga caso al idiota de mi marido—dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras pellizcaba el brazo a su esposo— ¿y qué más?

—Sí, la última cosa más. No quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí. Si alguien viene a buscarme niegan mi existencia. ¿Estamos?

—Ni siquiera...

— ¡NADIE!

Los ancianos se preocuparon por la última respuesta pero asintieron serviciales, y asustados. Veneziano notó esto, y se arrepintió después. No quería desquitarse con ellos.

—Lo lamento, me exalté un poco.

—Tranquilo, iré a prepararle la habitación.

—Mientras, le traeré un buen vino, ya verá que los viñedos de por aquí siguen siendo excelentes.

Mariolino le sirvió a Veneziano una copa de su mejor vino, para entonces la sopa ya había sido reemplazada por un buen plato de pasta. Fue ahí que Veneziano se enteró de los destinos de muchas personas conocidas suyas del pueblo. Como nación estaba acostumbrado, a perder personas amigas sin siquiera saberlo. Pero con ellos era un poco diferente, más que conocidos, y una simple amistad era una relación de una hermandad tal que, no sabía cómo explicarlo era como si todo el pueblo fuera una gran familia, una muy extraña y disfuncional familia, pero todos se respetaban entre ellos. Los empezaba a extrañar.

Mientras en la habitación principal del segundo piso. Gina tendía la cama con las sábanas planchadas, las frazadas perfumadas, y el fino cobertor con el delicado patrón en tonos azules. El equipaje fue vaciado, planchado, y guardado en el pequeño armario; sobre la cómoda un florero con las flores nacionales, dos portarretratos con fotografías a blanco y negro, a ambos lados de las flores.

—La habitación está lista, Feliciano.

—Gracias Gina, creo que subiré ahora.

—Que descanse, lo veremos mañana en el desayuno.

Feliciano, entró en la habitación, sin encender la luz, y sonrió complacido. Gina lo conocía demasiado bien para que tuviera esta clase de atenciones. El olor de las flores frescas y las frazadas perfumadas lo llevaban a un tiempo en el que todo era más sencillo, y pacífico. Abrió las cortinas y se deleitó con el maravilloso cielo nocturno, la luna había salido a reinar la noche, desplazando un poco a su vieja amiga, la oscuridad. Vio el camino por donde había venido, a la distancia en donde estaba parecía que no había caminado casi nada. La carretera apenas se divisaba, y casi ningún automóvil paseaba a esta hora. Se desvistió con calma, y con cada prenda tirada en el piso, sentía un peso menos en su vida. Se dispuso a guardar su reloj, y la cadena con la cruz de Alemania pero al sentir su cuello vacío empezó a levantar todo, cuando de súbito recordó lo que había hecho con ella.

Sintiéndose como un completo estúpido regresó a ver a la cómoda, y junto al florero vio dos portarretratos, uno era él y su hermano en 1887, cuando la fotografía era un invento novedoso, y poco habitual en esa época. Ambos se habían vestido muy elegantes. Analizó la fotografía, su rostro estaba surcado con una sonrisa, pero la de Romano...no quiso indagar más, colocó boca abajo el portarretrato. La otra era una fotografía oficial de Alemania, Japón y él en su aniversario. Las caras serias de Japón y Alemania eran opacadas por su sonrisa, hizo lo mismo con la anterior, dejó su reloj a un lado y se recostó en la cama.

Veneziano despertó con el sol en la cara, se acomodó en otra posición bloqueando el astro y se quedó ahí, mirando a un punto imaginario en la pared. Lo que el creyó que eran unos minutos fueron varias horas, lo supo porque Gina tocaba su puerta.

—Feliciano, el almuerzo está listo. ¿Quiere darse una ducha antes?

—No, Gina. Enseguida bajo.

Feliciano se levantó, se puso unos pantalones de tela cómodos una camiseta que encontró por ahí, y después de medio asearse en su baño privado, bajó a almorzar.

—Buenas tardes, dormilón. Sí que te diste un gusto, ya es medio día—dijo Mariolino al recibirlo, agitando su sombrero a su sudorosa cara.

—Sí, al parecer estaba muy cansado—respondió Feliciano sentándose, pero luego añadió—. Por cierto, Mariolino, ¿de dónde vienes? Te encuentras todo sudado.

—Del huerto, Feliciano. Los tomates y las uvas necesitan cuidados muy especiales.

— ¿El huerto? No hablaras de mi huerto—dijo Feliciano asombrado—, el huerto que inicie en el 47, y que nunca me creció nada. ¿Hablas de ese huerto?

—Sí, Gina y yo hemos estado trabajando en él. Y ahora tenemos muchas plantas que atender.

—Tenemos suficiente comida para casi todo el año, solo salimos al pueblo los domingos a la misa y para comprar lo que no podemos producir aquí.

—Eso es genial, pero...

—sí, en teoría somos muy viejos para seguir trabajando en eso. Pero tenemos que ocuparnos en algo, además nos da para comer, y el invierno descansamos de eso.

—no me parece bien que lo hagan. La siguiente vez que vayas avísame para acompañarte.

—No creo que... —Mariolino paró cuando vio que el gesto de su mujer le impedía continuar la frase—. Si usted lo desea así, pues le iré a despertar.

—Aquí tiene Feliciano, pasta al pomodoro.

—Se ve deliciosa.

A diferencia de la noche anterior Veneziano comió con gusto. La comida de Gina siempre había sido buena. Poco se habló en la mesa, Gina y Mariolino no tenían que conversar más de lo hablado por la noche en su habitación, se habían preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de Veneziano así que decidieron complacerlo en todo, y si él lo deseaba podrían saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó, así podrían ayudarlo. Así que por el momento solo disfrutarían del buen ánimo del día de hoy.

—Feliciano, mañana es domingo, ¿quiere venir al pueblo? —preguntó Gina.

—Sí, tengo ganas de ver la iglesia.

—Lo único que ha cambiado es el sacerdote, lástima que Don Camilo ya no esté.

—Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria.

—Sí, bendito cura, nunca nadie podrá igualarlo. Era el único que se atrevió a oponerse públicamente al alcalde comunista, y con metralleta en mano.

—Sí, y los demás bocazas comunistas, amigos del alcalde, eran los que corrían primero. Recuerdo que cierta persona, que no estoy viendo y que no está sentado en esta mesa comiendo pasta al pomodoro, llegó sin ceja porque Don Camilo se la arrancó de un manotazo.

Mariolino se atragantó con la pasta que estaba comiendo, sintió muy directa esa indirecta de su mujer. Cuando joven él había pertenecido al partido comunista de su pueblo, y fue en esa época que vio a una Gina mujer, y ya no niña como la recordaba. Habían huido a la semana, y fue el alcalde comunista, y el cura quienes los casaron después. Y por esa razón defendería esa parte de su vida.

—Ese cura era peligroso dando piñas. —respondió Mariolino, defendiendo su posición al partido que había pertenecido en su juventud muy decidido.

—Feliciano, él y usted eran buenos amigos ¿verdad? —preguntó Gina.

Veneziano no quería pensar en eso por el momento, así que cambio de tema— ¿haremos compras mañana?

—sí, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas.

—Bien, mañana voy a hacer una llamada por teléfono después de la misa, y haremos las compras y volveremos a casa.

—Como usted diga, Feliciano.

— ¿por qué no vamos al río a pasar la tarde?, el clima está agradable—propuso Mariolino levantándose de pronto.

—Estaría bien.

El río Po, ese río que marca su existencia, que irriga a la gran mayoría de su territorio, y desemboca en un gran delta al Sur de Venecia. Este río era tan él, como la misma ciudad. Eso pensaba Veneziano mientras miraba el horizonte, ya cerca al anochecer. Gina había preparado unos ricos bocadillos para la salida. Mariolino, llevó sus viejas cañas de pescar. La tarde pasó con aparente normalidad; no pescó nada, y no fue por falta de esfuerzo. Poco se habló. En otros tiempos él hubiera hablado hasta por los codos, pero ahora le faltaban los ánimos para todo. Y por más que sus acompañantes lo intentaran el no dijo más de una palabra que no fuera absolutamente necesaria. Al anochecer, los ancianos recogieron todas las cosas y se adelantaron por el camino, dejándolo solo por un momento.

Ese hermoso paisaje, Veneziano lo contempló en silencio, hasta que el frío le hizo darse cuenta de que había anochecido, y debía volver. La luna, le hizo el favor de iluminarlo hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

Gracias por tenerme paciencia, les publicaré el siguiente capítulo después de este.

Por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios y sugerencias que así me ayudan mucho a mejorar.

Ahora una breve acotación de los ocs: Estos personajes (Gina y Mariolino) están basados en personajes preexistentes de una serie de novelas italianas conocida como: El pequeño mundo de Don Camilo. En donde en un pequeño pueblo como el que he descrito aquí, un sacerdote le hace frente al alcalde comunista en el año de 1946 y siguientes. Oirán seguido el nombre de Don Camilo y referencias a este universo en los capítulos, pero no lo considero un crossover porque estos personajes solo están basados en esta saga mas no son exactamente iguales.


	6. La Llamada

Buenas... ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien con esta crisis sanitaria global. Como Bióloga yo ya lo veía venir, lo malo es que como desempleada no tengo dinero ni para comprar el arroz. Detalles...

Espero de verdad que ustedes estén muy bien en esta situación terrible. Manténganse entretenidos y piensen en positivo que esto pasará rápido, piénsenlo como vamos a sobrevivir podremos decirles a nuestros nietos que salíamos a comprar pan con trajes espaciales o cosas así...

Ahora a lo que vinieron, les dejo este capitulo nuevo en agradecimiento por haberme tenido paciencia en la publicación, de aquí nos veremos en dos semanas aproximadamente. Yo trataré de seguir escribiendo para traerles más fics como este.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Romano acababa de entender dos cosas, la primera era que las naciones tienden a discutir y pelear por absolutamente todo, y la segunda que pelear es sinónimo de ayudar. Toda la noche escuchó la discusión sin sentido de cada uno de ellos, Polonia culpaba a Francia por lo ocurrido, Finlandia se había ensañado con Alemania, Austria y España se gritaban entre ellos, América discutía con Canadá, y Hungría hablaba en tono controlado a un no controlado Japón.

Ya eran las 8 de la mañana y no hubo ningún avance en toda esta situación.

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó Romano—. No hemos dicho o hecho nada para que mi hermano regrese a casa. Lo único que hemos hecho es discutir entre nosotros como animales.

—Pero siempre lo hacemos... —susurró Prusia entre dientes, antes de que Hungría lo golpeara en la cabeza.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Romano tiene razón—dijo Alemania sintiendo un escalofrío mientras lo decía.

—Sugiero que comencemos por partes, y que sea desde el inicio— comentó Hungría, a la vez que invitaba a todos a sentarse—. Cuéntenos con calma ¿qué paso?

—Yo había planeado una fiesta sorpresa para ambos aquí en su casa—comenzó España, mientras se apartaba de Austria, y se sentaba al lado de Romano—. El plan era sacarlos a tomar un café y mientras Alemania y el resto prepararían la comida y la decoración, si se fijan las serpentinas aún están pegadas.

—Eso es porque aún no he podido sacarlas—comentó Francia por lo bajo. Pero luego retomó la historia—España y yo cumplimos esa función, los convencimos y sacamos del lugar, tardamos menos de lo planeado ya que la cafetería que España buscaba fue cambiada por una tienda de comida orgánica.

—Hasta ahí, todos lo tenemos claro—dijo Romano—. Pero mientras ¿qué pasaba aquí?

—Nosotros arreglamos todo el lugar, Japón y Birdie se encargaron de la comida, Estados Unidos y yo pusimos las decoraciones, y Oeste e Inglaterra limpiaron...por cierto, no veo al cejón aquí.

—No nos importa lo que haga él por el momento. Solo continua la historia, después ¿qué hicieron?—dijo Hungría con resentimiento en su voz.

—Yo tuve la brillante idea de explorar las habitaciones del segundo piso—dijo Estados Unidos.

— ¿por qué? —gritó Romano—No tenían ni un solo derecho a entrar en esas habitaciones.

—Es que nos moríamos de la curiosidad, ninguno de nosotros sabíamos lo que escondían ahí y los hacía ver tan misteriosos que, teníamos que averiguarlo.

—Si querían ver nuestras reliquias pudieron simplemente haber preguntado. Les hubiera dicho que no, pero se les hubiera quitado las ganas.

— ¿Reliquias? —Preguntó Austria.

—Lo poco que quedó de objetos personales de nuestro abuelo, y lo que Veneziano y yo hemos acumulado durante todo este tiempo.

—Romano, creo que entiendo que todos aquí tenemos cosas que guardamos pero hay 6 habitaciones arriba llenas de cosas, Estados Unidos y yo seguramente tenemos una sola habitación.

—Ustedes son jóvenes, no tienen mucho en este mundo. Veneziano y yo hemos estado por varios siglos ya, así que cuando construimos está casa la diseñamos exclusivamente para eso: tres habitaciones para cada uno, dos para nuestras reliquias, y el tercero que tiene baño privado es nuestra habitación. Sin embargo, Veneziano es tan organizado que colocó todo en una sola habitación, y la otra se volvió su estudio privado, el cual ¡USTEDES DESTRUYERON!

—Un segundo—dijo Polonia de pronto—. Como que no entiendo, el ataque personal, acaso no fue que ustedes atacaron físicamente a Italia sino que ustedes...

Polonia se levantó de golpe y corrió al segundo piso.

—Oye, ¿qué acabo de decir?

Romano estaba parándose furioso pero Polonia volvió en seguida, y con él un pedazo de lienzo destrozado.

—Creo que ustedes no se han dado cuenta aún del terrible daño que han hecho—dijo el rubio agitando el pedazo de lienzo en el aire.

—La expresión de Veneziano ese día nos dio una idea—respondió Alemania bajando la cabeza.

Austria se paró y fue a ver con sus propios ojos que lo que tenía ahí frente, efectivamente era un trozo de lienzo destrozado. Se lo quitó a Polonia y se lo pasó a Hungría después, para subir a la habitación sin que el resto se diera cuenta. Hungría tenía ese pedazo de tela en la palma de su mano como si sujetara el cadáver de un niño. Finlandia se lo quitó de la mano y cuando entendió lo que esto conllevaba miró con desprecio a las naciones enfrente, estarían primero en la lista de los niños malos.

— ¿por qué destrozaron todas las pinturas de Veneziano? —Preguntó Austria indignado, luego de bajar corriendo las escaleras— Y sabemos que no fue porque Italia pinta horrible, todos ustedes han admirado su talento más de una vez.

Y las naciones se quedaron callados, ninguno de ellos pudieron decir algo.

—Quedarse callados no está ayudando—dijo Romano, parándose frente a ellos cruzando los brazos, amenazante.

—Creo que fue...

Justo cuando Japón iba a empezar a explicarlo todo, el teléfono de Romano empezó a sonar. Al inició no le dieron mucha importancia. Es más Romano lo miró hastiado. Sin ánimo de responder su contestador empezó su labor con la voz de Veneziano en la grabadora.

«Ve~ no estamos en casa. Por favor deja tu mensaje, y te volveremos a llamar»

«Yo no pienso llamar a nadie, si devuelves la llamada serás tú, idiota»

«Piii... »

—Pronto, ¿fratello?—dijo Veneziano desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Al oír eso, todas las naciones se pararon para tomar el teléfono, pero Romano no quería que ellos arruinaran la oportunidad de tal vez tener un indicio de donde estuviera, así que con agilidad se tiró sobre la mesa del teléfono y tomando el auricular se hizo bolita para contestar. El resto se quedó cerca en silencio, tratando de escuchar lo que el otro decía.

— ¡Fratellino!

—Entonces si estabas en casa, ¿no fuiste a misa?

—Iré en la tarde, no hay problema con eso. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás?

—No te puedo decir dónde estoy, Fratello. Pero estoy bien, en lo que se puede.

—Qué bueno escucharlo. Aquí todos estamos preocupados por ti.

—Sí, claro... oye solo llamé para que sepas que estoy vivo. Me tengo que ir, volveré a llamar el próximo domingo.

—Claro, esperaré tu llamada.

Veneziano colgó sin siquiera despedirse. Gina quien estaba cerca no le gustó verlo hablar así con su hermano mayor. En lo poco que sabía de su vida familiar, siempre lo había visto profesar un cariño inmenso hacia él, pero sea lo que haya pasado cambió radicalmente el trato entre ellos.

— ¿Feliciano?

—Dime Gina—Respondió Veneziano secamente.

— ¿podemos ir a tomar un café? Mariolino tardará mucho hasta que se ponga al corriente con sus amigos.

Veneziano asintió y se dirigió hacia donde Gina le conducía. Se sentaron en una pequeña banca fuera del establecimiento, y el camarero les pasó el menú. No dijeron nada hasta que se pidió la orden dos cafés y una tarta para compartir.

— ¿qué le pareció la misa? Sé que este sacerdote no da el sermón como lo hacían antes pero es bastante amigable.

—Ajá.

Gina ya no podía más, ser tan vieja le había hecho que su paciencia fuera mínima y ahora la había perdido toda—. ¡Hasta aquí Feliciano! Me va a decir ahora mismo que es lo que le pasa. — Feliciano iba a responder pero ella le interrumpió—. Y no me venga a decir que nada porque se perfectamente que no es así. Mariolino y yo lo estamos desconociendo, queremos ayudarlo pero si no nos dice que le pasa no podemos hacer nada.

—No quieres oírlo Gina.

—Soy vieja Feliciano, dígamelo y haré todo lo que este en mis manos, —puso su arrugada y delgada pero a la vez suave mano sobre la de él—. Por favor.

Veneziano estaba tan aislado en sí mismo que había empezado a desconocer lo que era sentir una calidez de alguien cercano. Siempre había podido contar con Gina y Mariolino, tal vez ahora no era diferente. Apretando suavemente la mano de su vieja amiga, le contestó:

—Me traicionaron.

— ¿Traicionaron? —Comentó asombrada— ¿Quiénes?

—Todos a los que llamaba amigos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hicieron?

—Ellos, el día de mi cumpleaños entraron a mi estudio y, no sé porque motivos, destrozaron todo mi trabajo. Lo destruyeron todo.

— ¿Por qué harían eso?

—No lo sé, pase dos días reflexionándolo; aún no lo entiendo.

—Un acto como ese, seguramente fue un accidente.

—No Gina, esto no es un accidente—dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos, ya había llorado suficiente y no quería volverlo hacer, continuó—. Yo siempre fui una burla para ellos. Se avergüenzan de mí.

—No piense eso, Feliciano.

— ¿qué más puedo sacar de todo esto Gina? —La regresó a ver alterado, su rostro mostraba una emoción que Gina no podía descifrar—. He defendido a todos a mí manera, los he tratado con cortesía, cariño, respeto, y les he entregado toda mi amistad; pero al parecer yo nunca fui nada para ellos.

—No se altere Feliciano, no gana nada haciendo eso.

—No sé qué hacer. Dios ya me ha castigado varias veces antes pero se le pasó la mano con este castigo.

—No, no Feliciano. Dios no quiere que usted sufra así. Seguramente esto es un mal entendido. ¿Qué explicación le dieron?

—Suficiente Gina, no quiero hablar más del tema. Solo quiero terminar el café e ir a casa.

—De acuerdo, si así lo quiere.

Romano pasó como 3 minutos agarrado al auricular del teléfono. Hasta que España le tocó suavemente los hombros, finalmente este reaccionó.

— ¿Si escucharon como respondió? ¿Escucharon la frialdad en su voz? La noche en que se fue, me vio con una mirada de indiferencia, me trató como a un desconocido, con alguien que te encuentras en la calle, no como su hermano, ni mucho menos como su amigo. ¡Y TODO ESTO ES POR SU CULPA!

—Si somos honestos, Romano. La culpa también es tuya—dijo América de la nada.

— ¿qué dices idiota cara de hamburguesa?

—Tal vez sea un idiota cara de hamburguesa, pero cuando Canadá y yo peleamos sabemos que nos pasará la rabia en un par de días y continuamos llevándonos bien, nos respetamos en nuestros propios límites. Pero tú tratabas a tu propio hermano como una molestia andante, con un desprecio en el rostro, yo no sé cómo Italia no te respondía, y solo se quedaba callado oyendo tus insultos. Más de una vez quise darte un golpe.

—Odio admitirlo pero Estados Unidos tiene razón—Dijo Finlandia dando un suspiro—. Pero no solo Romano, Alemania también lo hacía y lo sigue haciendo. Y no lo niegues, la última vez fue por unos formularios para la reunión de hace tres meses, lo golpeaste y le dijiste que era un inútil bebé llorón.

—Pues si estamos buscando alguien más culpable en tratar mal a Italia, está sentado a tu lado, usa gafas y toma su café como una delicada mariposa—dijo Prusia, dirigiéndose a Finlandia, con la clara intención de defender a su hermano quien había bajado la mirada avergonzado, y miró a Austria.

Austria dejó de beber su café, y le sostuvo a Prusia la mirada, como diciendo que se atreviera a decir algo, pero Prusia no necesito decir nada.

—En eso debo apoyar a Prusia—comentó España, apuntándole con el dedo—, fuiste muy duró con él de niño, tus castigos fueron terribles. Lo matabas de hambre, y le diste muchas pisoteadas en la espalda, y aún puedo ver las marcas de tus zapatos finos.

—Perdón por enseñar disciplina, no soy alguien que malcría a los niños hasta hacerlos inútiles.

—Espero Austria que no hayas insinuado lo que creo—dijo España acercándose a Austria desafiante.

—Si el saco te queda...

—Como que suficiente ustedes dos—dijo Polonia separándolos antes de que se empezaran a pegar otra vez—, cálmense—Polonia los obligó a sentarse en lugares opuestos del lugar—, deben alegrarse en saber que hay alguien peor que ustedes, alguien capaz de matar a la persona que tanto amó a Veneziano, para su propio beneficio.

Francia se atragantó con el café, dejó la taza en la mesa, se paró de golpe mirando a Polonia a los ojos —. Que conste que yo ya me disculpé, Veneziano me disculpó hace tiempo. Lamento que la noticia te llegara tarde, Polonia.

—Sí, claro. Eres un sínico quien siempre se ha aprovechado de su pequeño hermano.

—No me provoques Polonia.

—Uy que miedo. ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Me vas a quitar mis pinturas?

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Hungría—. Todos y cada uno de nosotros somos culpables de tratar a Italia así; sigamos avanzando.

—Hungría-san tiene razón, lo importante ahora es encontrarlo, pedirle perdón, lo cual no será fácil, y convencerlo de que regrese aún menos.

—Apoyo a Japón en eso—dijo Finlandia parándose—. Pero quisiera preguntarles algo ¿de verdad quieren el perdón de Italia? O solo es para que sus jefes no los sigan regañando por este pequeño escándalo.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

—Tomen por ejemplo Inglaterra, el al parecer no le parece grave todo esto, y no está aquí intentando disculparse. Y supongo que su majestad lo regañó tal como lo hicieron sus jefes con ustedes.

—Inglaterra sabrá lo que hace—dijo Alemania parándose—, a lo que a mí respecta, yo quiero disculparme con mi mejor amigo, quiero que sepa que eso que pasó fue un terrible accidente. Y que jamás en la vida le volvería hacer un daño terrible como este.

—Yo digo lo mismo—dijo Japón parándose al lado de Alemania—, esto fue un terrible, terrible error. Y es mi deber decirle a Italia-kun que haré lo que sea necesario para recobrar su confianza en mí. Por mi honor.

—Italia es uno de mis amigos más queridos— dijo Estados Unidos—, si algo me enseñó y se me quedó de Inglaterra es que un caballero afronta las responsabilidades de sus actos. Y todo este problema comenzó con mi imprudencia, debe saberlo, no espero su perdón pero al menos estaré tranquilo y en paz sabiendo que lo intenté, lo demás dependerá de él.

—Yo siento que no hice lo peor, pero como dijo Japón, soy tan responsable como ellos, así que pediré perdón. Y eso te incluye a ti Romano. Lamento todo esto, si pudiera regresar en el tiempo, juro que haría todo lo posible para evitarlo.

—Gracias, Canadá—respondió Romano agradecido—, yo ya los he disculpado solo por el hecho de haber venido a intentar arreglarlo.

— ¿qué hay de ti Prusia? —dijo Hungría, viendo que el albino no dijo nada al respecto.

— ¡Oh vamos! Dentro de mi asombrosidad está incluida la asombrosa disculpa que le haré al pequeño Italia, junto con un juramento en el cual el asombroso yo evitará estos incidentes de ahora en adelante.

—No estoy contenta con esas palabras, pero me basta.

—Ahora, como que lo principal es saber a dónde fue.

—Debimos haber rastreado la llamada, de haberlo sabido había traído mi equipo—dijo Estados Unidos golpeándose la frente.

Austria soltó un suspiro—Yo, creo saber dónde está.

— **¿QUÉ?**

* * *

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	7. El Encuentro

Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, cuidense mucho con esta situación. No salgan de casa a menos que sea absolutamente necesarios, y eso sí BIEN protegidos.

Sin más que añadir, Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Austria bajó del tren seguido del resto de naciones. Romano, se sentía un completo idiota. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Veneziano sentía especial cariño por este lugar, era completamente obvio que el vendría para este sitio.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? —Preguntó Hungría

—Un pueblo—contestó Austria.

—Eso lo podemos ver, pero creo que Hungría se refiere más bien a cómo es que tú sabes de este lugar.

Austria emitió un pequeño suspiro. —Durante la primera guerra mundial, yo me había enojado mucho con Italia por haberme traicionado, así que lo seguí y vine a parar aquí, mi idea inicial era enfrentarlo.

— ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Tú? —preguntó Estados Unidos sorprendido.

—Sí, en ese entonces nuestra relación no iba bien.

— ¿Y cuándo lo ha sido? —preguntó España sarcástico.

Austria le miró resentido.

— ¿Y qué pasó, Austria-san? —preguntó Japón de la nada esperando que no se pusieran a pelear otra vez.

—Yo creí que Italia iba a ponerse a llorar, disculparse y obviamente regresar a mí lado de la guerra. Sin embargo...digamos que... los habitantes de este pueblo no dejaron que él se doblegara por mi presencia, en especial el joven mecánico, y el cura recién salido del seminario. A la final recibí una merecida paliza.

Todos enmudecieron, nadie sabía si creerlo o no.

—No importa si no me creen, solo tómenlo a consideración con lo que está pasando. Todo esto pasó porque a la final, ninguno de ustedes conoce a Italia lo suficiente y ahora que le causaron tanto daño van a estar igual como yo lo estuve hace un siglo.

Los afectados directos tragaron saliva. Austria los condujo por el pueblo hasta la estación de autobuses. Intentaron ser lo más discretos posible, pero su apariencia física no estaba ayudando mucho. La gente se paraba de la nada a verlos pasar, no obstante nadie se atrevía a hablar con ellos directamente. Al entrar en la estación, Austria se sintió finalmente a salvo de tanto mirón en la calle, Romano fue quien pidió los boletos ya que el Italiano de Austria era muy básico. Esperaron varias horas sin salir del lugar.

En cuanto llegó la hora subieron al autobús, Japón sacó su cámara digital y documentó cada segundo del camino, le admiró saber que todavía quedaban estos espacios naturales casi intactos por el hombre. Después de ver que su batería llegaría al mínimo, Japón dejó de grabar y junto con el resto bajó del autobús en una parada en medio de la nada.

— ¿Estás seguro que es aquí? —Preguntó Alemania sacando su GPS de su mochila—. El GPS no recibe ninguna señal.

—Sí, de que es está parada, es está parada.

— ¿Pero? —Dijo Prusia—. Conociéndote, debe haber un pero a la frase.

—No recuerdo exactamente cuál era el camino.

— ¿qué camino? —Preguntó Estados Unidos viendo el horizonte—. Solo hay árboles. No se ve nada más a la redonda.

—Creo que es este pequeño sendero—dijo Romano

Todos observaron con detenimiento la veta de tierra angosta que se introducía por el campo hasta esa pequeña arboleda; Romano sin dar explicaciones avanzó por el camino, Austria no estaba seguro pero al no ver más opciones lo siguió, al igual que el resto.

Japón tenía un cargador portátil enchufado a su cámara, le parecía todo tan maravilloso y exótico que no podía dejar de conservarlo para la posteridad.

Después de atravesar el pequeño bosquecillo, Romano y Austria pararon a pocos metros de una casa, una muy linda casa típica de la región con las paredes de blanco, y el, un muy poco común, techo celeste, jardineras en las ventanas de ambos pisos, y un balcón a su lado izquierdo, un patio lleno de flores y una cerca de madera alrededor de esta.

En el jardín, estaba una anciana sacando la mala hierba. Romano se acercó, y el resto en silencio detrás de él.

—Buon giorno—dijo Romano a la mujer.

Ella le regresó a ver y en seguida se puso de pie, acercándose lo más posible a la reja del jardín, sin salir de este—. Signore Romano, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

— ¿Te conoce? —preguntó Francia asombrado.

—No, no que yo sepa.

—Cómo no lo voy a conocer—dijo la mujer en frente, acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Fue usted quien me vendió unas semillas de tomates amarillos en el invierno de 1947.

—La única vez que cultive tomates amarillos fue porque... ¿Gina?

—Ya recuerda quién soy—dijo contenta—. ¿Quién lo acompaña? —Gina miró a los recién llegados y reconoció a algunas caras.

—Signore Austria es un honor volverlo a ver.

—Lo mismo digo Gina, es una sorpresa para mí verte.

—Seguramente esperaba que haya estirado la pata, es normal. Pero a mis 91 años aún estoy rondando.

—**Nos dimos cuenta**—dijeron Romano y Austria sorprendidos de la vitalidad de dicha mujer.

Gina siguió observando al resto de personas, pero se acercó a dos en especial, que aunque no conocía formalmente deseaba saludarlos personalmente.

—Usted debe de ser el Signore Alemania, y usted el Signore Japón. Es un honor finalmente conocerlos.

—El placer es nuestro, pero ¿cómo nos conoce?—contestó Alemania, mientras veía de reojo a Japón que tenía la misma cara sorprendida que él.

—Il signore Veneziano ha hablado mucho de ustedes. Sin mencionar que los tiene en una fotografía en su habitación.

Alemania y Japón se sintieron muy aludidos al oír eso. Romano, en cambio, tenía prisa.

—Justamente por eso hemos venido Gina, ¿qué sabes de mi hermano? ¿Él está aquí?

Gina activó su alarma, —No signore Romano, no lo hemos visto desde el 69.

—En ese caso no te molestará hacernos pasar, para ver esos tomates—pidió Romano, mientras acercaba la mano a la puerta de la cerca.

Gina con una velocidad poco conocida, sostuvo con fuerza la puerta y cerró con llave. La orden de Veneziano fue no dar información de su paradero a nadie, y eso incluía a estos visitantes.

—Él está aquí. ¿Verdad Gina?

—No sé de qué habla signore Romano, pero está casa es de su hermano, y tengo órdenes de únicamente atender a los invitados con previa anunciación.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan estricta? —preguntó Romano empezando a enojarse—. ¡Déjanos pasar!

—no, lo siento mucho, no puedo.

—Gina, soy Italia sur. ¡Te ordeno que me dejes pasar! —dijo Romano autoritario.

Esa táctica siempre le había funcionado, ninguna persona había dudado en atenderlo o acatar sus órdenes. Pero Gina no era cualquiera.

—Estoy al corriente de eso Signore Romano.

Romano sonrió complacido, al igual que la mujer, la cual se agachó ligeramente a uno de los arbustos como buscando algo, y de un rosal sacó un rifle, y lo apuntó a la mitad de la frente de Romano. Alemania y el resto dieron un paso atrás. América en un instinto sacó su revolver 9mm y apuntó a la mujer.

— ¡FREEZE!

Pero la mujer no vaciló, continuó apuntando a Romano con el rifle.

— ¿qué significa esto? —dijo Romano nervioso, alzando los brazos en un vago intento de decirle a la mujer que no quería lastimarla.

—Señora, sea lo que esté planeando baje el arma. —advirtió Estados Unidos al ver que la mujer no cedía.

—Oh, signore Romano. A diferencia de mi marido, yo seguí muy fielmente lo que el sacerdote de mi juventud me enseñó. Así que se lo diré amablemente, regrese por donde vino en paz, y no le dispararé en la frente.

—Gina, no entiendo.

—No lo diré otra vez, señora, baje el arma—volvió a repetir Estados Unidos sin éxito.

— ¡Entienda! —Gritó la mujer—. Yo solo obedezco órdenes.

—Gina, vas a arruinar lo poco que te queda de vida, si me disparas caerán terribles consecuencias.

—Eso es verdad señora, hágale caso—afirmó Estados Unidos.

—Valdría la pena. —A todas las naciones se les heló la sangre—. Sé que no puede morir, así que no tendría culpa en dispararle, signore, cualquiera de ellos podría extraerle la bala con un tenedor y aun así no moriría. Sin embargo, jovencito—dijo dirigiéndose a Estados Unidos—. No sé si ya tienes manchadas las manos con sangre, pero te atreverías a dispararme ¿a mí? Una tierna anciana inofensiva en una casa aislada en el campo, en un territorio que no es el tuyo. Eso me suena a crimen. ¿No te parece?

Estados Unidos empezó a temblar, la mujer tenía todas para ganar; aun en alerta, con los nervios y músculos tensados Estados Unidos bajó lentamente su 9mm. Pero no se la enfundó. Si esa mujer intentaba algo al menos él no sería el primero en disparar.

— ¿Lo ve signore Romano? Hasta el joven lo entiende. No me haga gastar balas y váyase.

—Gina, solo quiero ver a mi hermano. Sé que lo quieres, y que respetas su autoridad, pero debes hacerme caso a mí también. Soy tu nación, y debes obedecerme. Baja el arma, y déjanos pasar.

Gina disparó. La bala rozó centímetros del cabello de Romano, y atravesó el aire entre el mínimo espacio que había entre las cabezas de Prusia y Hungría, quienes al sentir la ráfaga de aire causada, empezaron a sudar frío. La bala se impactó en un árbol a la derecha del sendero por donde habían venido.

— ¡Sé que es mi nación! —Habló Gina en el tono que usan las madres cuando sus hijos ya no entienden explicaciones—. Pero se le olvida algo fundamental, —Gina hizo una pausa y tomó aire—. ¡ESTO ES EL NORTE, Y USTED NO TIENE JURISDICCIÓN AQUÍ!

— ¿de qué está hablando? —susurró Canadá a nadie en específico.

—Sé que usted es Roma, Nápoles, Sicilia, y digamos que incluso puede ser la Toscana. Pero este es el Valle del Po, y aquí el único que manda...

— ¡Soy yo!

Gina regresó a ver y Veneziano había aparecido por la parte de atrás, Mariolino llevaba otro rifle en sus manos, listo para reaccionar. Los perros gruñían y ladraban a las naciones fuera de la casa, rodeaban a Veneziano como si bastara un signo de este para que se lanzaran a atacar. Alemania y Japón temieron por sus vidas cuando los ojos asesinos de Veneziano se posaron sobre ellos. Canadá y Estados Unidos se congelaron en su posición, a pesar de las innumerables atrocidades que este último había visto, nada se comparaba con esa aura de odio puro que emitía la "inútil" nación en frente. Austria, Prusia y Hungría retrocedieron instintivamente. España, se había acercado a Romano, ahora sin la amenaza de Gina podría defenderlo al menos eso esperaba. Polonia y Finlandia se vieron las caras, su rostro de indiferencia era algo poco común, como si ya hubieran visto esa expresión antes. Francia se hizo bolita, se tapó los oídos e intentó no ponerse a llorar.

Veneziano arrancaba las malezas en el huerto, Mariolino lo había despertado al alba para iniciar el trabajo, cosecharían zanahorias el día siguiente, y quería deshacerse primero de lo no comestible para tener una cosecha más rápida. Ninguno de los dos había hablado en el transcurso del día. Y Mariolino no iba a presionar; el día anterior había visto la expresión preocupada de su esposa, dirigida a su inmortal amigo. Al llegar a casa, Veneziano se encerró en su habitación y no salió hasta la hora de cenar. En ese transcurso Gina puso al corriente a su esposo.

Y ahora ahí estaban sentados en la tierra arrancando las malezas, en completo silencio. Llegó un punto que el silencio para Veneziano era ya insoportable.

— ¿Mariolino?

—Sí, Feliciano. ¿Quiere tomar un descanso?

Veneziano negó con la cabeza. —Sé que ya sabes la razón por la que estoy aquí.

— ¿La sé?

—Mariolino, sé que Gina te contó. No tienes que fingir que no sabes nada.

—La verdad no sé nada, porque usted no me ha dicho nada. Solo escuché lo que escuchó mi esposa. No suelen gustarme los chismes.

Veneziano sonrió apenas. — ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?

— ¿De verdad quiere contarme?

Veneziano asintió. —Lo que pasó fue que mis amigos destruyeron mi estudio, arrasaron con todas mis pinturas.

—Lo lamento. ¿Qué dijeron ellos?

Veneziano emitió un suspiro. —No les he dado la oportunidad de explicarse.

— ¿y por qué no?

—Porque no quiero oírlo.

— ¿No quiere saberlo? Yo de usted hubiera encerrado a los culpables, los hubiera torturado y exigido la verdad. Tal como lo hacía el viejo Don Camilo.

—No puedo actuar como él, aunque quisiera, siempre término perdonando a la gente que me hace tanto daño, y sigo dejando que me pisoteen de todas las formas posibles. Quisiera que por una vez los demás me vieran y no vieran una burla.

—La burla es de ellos por tratarlo así. Le apuesto todo este campo a que si un día usted llega a portarse como lo hacen con usted, no durarían ni un solo minuto y se arrastrarían a sus pies pidiendo perdón.

—Eso no va a pasar. Todo volverá a ser como siempre ha sido. Es como el ebrio con resaca que dice que no volverá a beber.

—Feliciano, sé que está dolido pero escuche el consejo de este viejo: Escúchelos, y luego decida. Tienen derecho a disculparse con usted, y es usted quien decide darles el perdón.

—Lo intentaré, pero por ahora no quiero ver a nadie. Siento que sí los viera yo...

De pronto los perros empezaron a gruñir.

—Fido, Oso, ¿qué pasa? —dijo Mariolino a los perros aun sabiendo que estos animales no pueden hablar.

Veneziano los calmó, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gina, y escuchó la voz de Romano, y vio como este pedía a la mujer dejarlo entrar. Vio como Gina acataba y respetaba su orden de no dar información y mucho menos dejar pasar a alguien a la propiedad. Entonces escuchó a Romano usar su autoridad como nación, y ordenaba a Gina a cumplir su voluntad.

Veneziano se quedó estático al ver que Gina sacaba un arma de alto calibre de uno de los arbustos. Regresó a ver mirando a Mariolino, pero descubrió que el anciano no estaba a su lado; Gina continúo defendiendo su posición, su lealtad a él. Hace mucho tiempo que alguien seguía sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, alguien que fuera capaz de defenderlo. Recordó ahí que a pesar de que Alemania lo fuera a rescatar, y que lo defendiera de las demás naciones durante la guerra, nunca lo defendió así. De la nada entendió porque no quería ver a sus amigos, en realidad se había vuelto tan indefenso que defenderse por sí solo le aterraba. Ahora que no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, era tiempo de que se plantara en su puesto y empezara a alzar la voz. Ya estaba harto de ser un tapete.

Romano no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Eso le lleno de una fuerza que pensaba perdida. Mariolino regresó con un rifle en las manos. Al mismo tiempo Gina disparó, fallando a propósito. Veneziano luego escuchó lo siguiente:

—Sé que usted es Roma, Nápoles, Sicilia, y digamos que incluso puede ser la Toscana. Pero este es el Valle del Po, y aquí el único que manda...

— ¡Soy yo! —dijo Veneziano saliendo de su escondite, parándose frente a todos sus amigos. Observó sus expresiones, esto sería algo nuevo que no olvidaría—. Gina, baja el arma y entra a la casa junto a tu marido—dijo suavemente a la mujer, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Mariolino lo escuchará también.

—Como usted ordene—Gina se retiró con su esposo, cerraron la puerta de entrada.

Ambos ancianos se quedaron cerca a la puerta por si su señor necesitaba ayuda. Mientras tanto ninguna de las naciones emitió sonido alguno. Fue Veneziano quien cortó el silencio, sin embargo no se redujo la tensión entre ellos.

— ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias en un pm que así me ayudan a mejorar.


	8. Suplicar perdón

Hola todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y a la vez que estén sanos y seguros en sus casas. Perdón la demora pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Quisiera saber sus opiniones de mi Veneziano, creen que es muy OCC o lo interpreto bien. Les pido que me pongan sus opiniones en los comentarios, sin antes más que añadir.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

—Veneziano, vinimos a buscarte— contestó Austria automáticamente.

— ¿Con qué fin? —respondió Veneziano.

Austria sintió el hielo en la sangre. Nunca lo había visto así tan distante. Hungría reaccionó al ver la cara de desolación de su pequeño Italia, haciendo un esfuerzo porque sus pies se movieran, ya que parecían que se habían convertido en piedra después de sentir como la bala le rosaba la mejilla, se separó de Prusia y se posicionó frente a Veneziano.

—Ellos quieren disculparse por lo ocurrido. —Veneziano la miró con ojos inexpresivos, a Hungría eso no le gustó—. Lo harán de uno en uno, comenzando por...

—Yo—dijo Estados Unidos, guardando su arma y encarando a Italia, quien lo observaba con apatía—. Fue mi culpa que hayamos subido al segundo piso, en mi curiosidad, metí mis narices donde no me llamaban y se cometió este ultraje. Lo lamento mucho.

Veneziano siguió estoico en su puesto, fue Prusia quien continúo.

—Nuestra intención jamás fue insultarte ni mucho menos ofenderte, Veneziano. El asombroso Prusia entiende que hay límites, pero lamentablemente en esta ocasión mi asombrosidad no pudo detectarlos a tiempo. Esto es un terrible error que jamás se va a repetir.

—A decir verdad—dijo Alemania tocando el hombro de su hermano—, entiendo que consideres esto como un ataque personal, y todos aquí comprendemos que no es tan fácil solo venir y decir que lo sentimos, pero tenemos que dejártelo en claro, ninguno de nosotros quiere tenerte molesto.

— ¿molesto? —preguntó Italia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo que Alemania-san quiere decir—argumento Japón presintiendo el desastre del discurso de Alemania—, es que sentimos terriblemente lo ocurrido. Y que cada uno de nosotros no quisiera perder su valiosa amistad.

—Creemos que será difícil olvidar este incidente, pero todos aquí estamos terriblemente arrepentidos de lo ocurrido. Y como se mencionó ya, vinimos a dar la cara como las naciones maduras que somos y por eso nos estamos haciendo responsables, todos juraremos en que este tipo de incidentes no se volverán a repetir, —terminó Canadá con este magnífico discurso que no conmovió al receptor.

—Así qué viendo estas razones ¿los perdonas? —preguntó Hungría sonriendo.

Italia miró a cada uno de los presentes, pero no hubo un cambio alguno en su expresión. —Gracias por venir aquí a dar la cara, —las naciones empezaron a sonreír... —sin embargo no puedo perdonarlos.

Las sonrisas de todos cayeron al suelo y empezó a reinar la angustia. Italia Veneziano, conocido por jamás conservar un resentimiento, sonreír siempre, y ser amigable con todos los seres vivos de la creación, había dicho que NO iba a disculparlos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Alemania indignándose.

—Pero...

—Ustedes vinieron a disculparse, agradezco eso. Pero no les puedo entregar mi perdón.

—Pero todo eso fue un accidente— reclamó Estados Unidos —, ya dije lo mucho que todo esto es mi culpa.

—Italia-kun ¿qué podemos hacer para compensarlo?

— ¿compensarme?

—Sí, debe haber algo que podamos hacer para ganar tu perdón. ¿Tal vez limpiar tu estudio? —sugirió Canadá.

— ¿Hacer tu trabajo? —siguió Prusia —. ¿Ser tus esclavos?

—No hay nada que puedan hacer, lamentablemente.

—Veneziano... —empezó Romano pero Hungría le quitó las palabras de la boca.

—Italia—dijo sonriendo, y aguantando la risa—, creo que ya los has hecho sufrir demasiado. Ahora sí, discúlpalos.

—No.

— ¿eh? — pero Hungría no entendía—Oh ya entendí. Quieres que se arrastren y te sigan rogando perdón. Es muy malvado de tu parte.

—Hungría... —dijo Austria intentando pararla.

—No es esa mi intención Hungría.

—Entonces déjate de bromas y discúlpalos de una vez—dijo mientras le palmeaba "suavemente el brazo" con clara intención de ser divertida.

Veneziano le respondió con una profunda indiferencia. —No estoy bromeando, no los voy a disculpar.

—Pero...

—Hungría, deja ya de insistir—dijo Romano, sin embargo no comentó más.

Austria sujetó los hombros de Hungría y la obligó a retroceder, ella aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Su Italia jamás había sido una persona rencorosa.

—Podemos saber por qué—preguntó Alemania—. Vinimos aquí a explicarte que todo esto fue un terrible error, un accidente, un desliz de nuestra parte. ¡¿Qué más quieres de nosotros?! ¡Verdamit!

— ¡QUIERO DE VUELTA MIS PINTURAS! — Gritó Italia limpiándose una lágrima traidora que caía por la mejilla tal vez la última que vieran—. ¿Quieren mi perdón? Bien, regresen el tiempo y devuélvanme cada uno de los lienzos que estaban en esa habitación. Devuelvan cada cuadro a su esplendor. Si pueden devolverme todas las pinturas como estaban antes de que todo esto ocurriera, aceptaré sus disculpas. Pero mientras tanto, temo, que no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ustedes.

— ¿Qué quiere decir Italia-kun?

La voz de Japón parecía a punto de quebrarse. Tragó varias veces después para reprimir que sus emociones salieran a flote.

—Es lo que dije Japón. Aunque fuera un "accidente" como ustedes lo dicen me hirieron en una forma que hubiera preferido que me mataran. Y eso lamentablemente ha derramado el vaso de muchas cosas que he callado y no pienso volver a permitir. De ahora en adelante, si quieren algo de mí, será únicamente si sus jefes les ordenaron hacerlo. Y... —tomo aire, y dirigiéndose a los que no estaban involucrados—... eso los incluye a ustedes.

— **¿QUÉ? **

—Veneziano, como que, te estás pasando, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada—dijo Polonia parándose frente a todos, todo confundido.

—No he terminado Polonia, — Polonia calló de inmediato—. No me siento en perfecta compostura para trabajar como se debe. Así que, como ya lo expresé anteriormente, quiero estar solo. Romano se hará cargo, ahora él es Italia como siempre lo ha sido.

—Veneziano espera, ¿estás hablando de renunciar?

—No, solo quiero darme un tiempo. Y para eso me quedaré aquí. Espero lo entiendan.

Veneziano regresó a la casa, sin decirles adiós siquiera, antes de cerrar la puerta los miró por una última vez, y puso el cerrojo en la puerta.

Se quedaron ahí, hasta que oscureció. Mariolino salió con las llaves de su camioneta.

—Feliciano me ha pedido que los lleve de vuelta al pueblo, se quedarán en el Hostal y se irán mañana.

— ¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó Austria

—No.

Todos con la cara gacha empezaron a caminar hacia el vehículo, cuando Austria sin pensarlo mucho se separó del restó y entro en la casa.

— **¡Austria!**

La nación subió directamente a la habitación a pesar de que Gina había tirado los platos rompiéndolos contra el frio suelo, al verlo entrar. Lo siguió, intentándolo detenerlo sin éxito. Austria finalmente llegó a la puerta la abrió y cerró tras de sí, tan rápido como pudo, y puso el cerrojo.

La habitación estaba oscura, y lo único que se podía distinguir era la mirada de Veneziano, hastiada, oscurecida por la luz de la luna. Pero a eso a Austria lo traía sin cuidado.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto no es lo que quieres hacer.

—Tal vez no me conozca cómo cree. ¿Qué vino hacer?

—Solo quiero hablar, ¿puedo sentarme?

Veneziano estaba sentado en su cama, estaba viéndolos partir desde la comodidad de su habitación, sin embargo no creyó que Austria saliera corriendo a darle un sermón. Asintió permitiendo que la nación mayor se sentara a su lado, no obstante en el momento en que el peso de Austria se sintiera en el colchón, Veneziano se levantó y avanzó hacia el balcón dándole la espalda.

—Estas siendo muy duro con todos. Incluso estas castigando a los que no tienen la culpa.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Sí—dijo Austria parándose y colocándose frente a él—. Entiendo que estés enojado, pero no enfoques tu enojo en inocentes, hazlo con todos los que consideres culpables, y espero que me incluyas en tu lista.

—Oh créame, usted está en los primeros 10. Ve al grano Austria, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Austria fingió no darle importancia a que lo tuteara, no lo consideraría una falta de respeto, al menos por ahora. — ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas aislarte?

— ¿Y es que te importa?

—Me importa sí, porque a pesar de que digas lo contrario, te conozco de pies a cabeza, y sé que no eres un lobo solitario, y más bien eres un lobo miembro de la manada.

—Gracias por la alusión a mi animal nacional, pero esto no tiene...

—Aún no he terminado, siéntate—Austria le dio un pequeño empujón, lo que conllevó que Veneziano se sentará en la cama—. Aunque considere que Romano es enteramente capaz de liderar el territorio, no está a tu nivel.

—No subestimes a mi hermano—dijo Venezaino parándose—. Él es más que capaz de hacerse cargo de todo el territorio.

—Oh, creí que no te importaba.

—Una cosa es que no soporte la actitud de Romano, y otra muy distinta es que no reconozca sus habilidades. Son cosas totalmente distintas.

— ¿te das cuenta que me estás dando la razón?

—Porque no simplemente te vas a...

—Cuidadito con tu lenguaje. Vuelve a sentarte, — Austria lo miró profundamente, e Italia le obedeció—. Entiendo que quieras alejarte, pero como te dije no creo que puedas superar la soledad que estas creando.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres?

—Ponte un límite.

— ¿Límite? ¿Con que fin?

—Para que lo pienses, reflexiones si esta nueva forma de vida te está ayudando o no. Después de eso, aceptaremos lo que hayas decidido.

Alemania se debatía si sería muy rudo de su parte apartar a la anciana de la entrada de la puerta de la casa, e ir a buscar a Austria, y de paso intentar hablar con Veneziano. Hacerlo sería relativamente sencillo, podría únicamente alzarla del suelo, y delicadamente ponerla unos cuantos pasos alejada de su actual posición, lo único difícil sería quitarle el rifle que llevaba en las manos. ¿Tal vez si la distraía hablándole de los perros? Los regresó a ver, y en otra oportunidad los habría acariciado sin ningún contratiempo, pero no hoy. Si se arreglaba la situación e Italia lograba perdonarlo, lo obligaría a regresar aquí solo para jugar con esos adorables canes.

Pero mientras reflexionaba sobre ganar su disculpa Austria salió de la casa, totalmente ileso.

—Lamento la intromisión, Gina—dijo despidiéndose de la mujer, y dirigiéndose al resto continúo—, es hora de irnos.

— ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Finlandia.

— ¿Nos perdonó? —preguntó Japón.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Hungría.

— ¿te golpeo o algo? —preguntó Estados Unidos.

— ¿De qué hablaron? —preguntó Prusia

— ¿Lo convenciste? —preguntó Canadá

— ¿Regresará con nosotros? —preguntó Francia

—Déjenlo hablar—gritó Alemania.

—Austria por favor cuéntanos que paso allá arriba. —pidió Romano quien no había emitido sonido desde hace un tiempo.

—Logré llegar a un acuerdo. Uno que nos beneficia a todos los conocidos de Veneziano.

— ¿Y, cómo que, cuál es el acuerdo?

—Venziano decidió vivir aquí un año, volverá a la reunión mensual del siguiente año en este mismo mes, ahí sabremos a qué atenernos.

— **¿Un año?**

—Fuiste a verlo para que te dijera que se quedará aquí, eso ya lo sabíamos por si no te pusiste atención—se mofó España.

—A pesar de tu pésimo humor, España, no me has dejado explicarlo en detalle—todos asintieron a esto e hicieron silencio para escuchar a Austria—. Como todos saben un año en nuestras largas vidas no representa mucho, es lo suficientemente corto para cumplir un límite y lo suficientemente largo para advertir diferencias.

—Como que, no entiendo.

—Veneziano estará fuera de nuestro alcance por un año, donde tendrá el tiempo suficiente para que se le pase el enojo, piense con claridad, y si Dios está de su lado los disculpe. ¿Entendieron?

La verdad, el único que entendió el concepto fue Japón. No por nada se había aislado del resto de naciones por casi 200 años, con la compañía de Holanda que representaba el único contacto con el mundo exterior. Mientras todos se acomodaban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, Japón y Austria se habían acomodado en la parte delantera junto con Mariolino, la luna ya se había coronado como reina y señora de los cielos, el pequeño hostal los estaba esperando.

—Austria-san, ¿será usted el contacto con el resto del mundo para Italia-kun?

—Lamentablemente no, Japón. Se lo propuse, pero me dijo que no estaría del todo aislado, lo único que quiere es no verlos.

Japón emitió un suspiro —Entiendo. Lo hago a la perfección.

—Si me permiten interferir—dijo Mariolino hablando de la nada—. El signore Veneziano no es malo, pero tampoco es una perita en dulce, como todos nosotros tiene sus propios modos. Entiendo que esta es una situación un poco inusual, pero si estuviera involucrado así, como lo están ustedes yo seguiría insistiendo, tal vez una carta a la semana sería una buena idea, y así hacemos trabajar a ese perezoso cartero que puso el municipio.

—Me parece una brillante idea—respondió Austria.

Y Japón sonrió, al menos tenía una pequeña esperanza de recobrar su amistad con Italia.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones, críticas y sugerencias en reviews. Que tengan una buena semana.


	9. En el Hostal

Hola a todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien, en especial de salud.

Antes que nada me debo disculpar por la larga espera, yo no he estado de humor para acercarme a la computadora. Espero que me sepan disculpar con la anexión de este fic, el cual continuare publicando el siguiente capítulo para la siguiente semana.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Ya en el hostal, Romano quien intentó pedir las habitaciones fue detenido por Mariolino, quien le extendía una carta de instrucciones al gerente del establecimiento. Veneziano tal vez ya no era del todo conocido en la región pero una pequeña mención de su nombre era suficiente para que la gente se pusiera a trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Romano no tenía nada que reprocharle, el hacía exactamente lo mismo en su territorio.

Así fue como Japón y Romano fueron los únicos que tuvieron acceso a una habitación individual. Estados Unidos, Canadá, Polonia, Finlandia, Prusia, Alemania, España y Francia obtuvieron habitaciones dobles, en ese orden; mientras que la habitación con cama matrimonial le fue dada a Austria y Hungría. Ninguno de ellos sabía si las habitaciones fueron asignadas con buena voluntad o con rabia contenida, porque a ciertas personas no les agradó la idea de compartir. España y Hungría no estaban felices con el resultado del día. Ellos habían esperado otro tipo de desenlace, uno en el que volvían a Roma con un sonriente Veneziano rogando por un buen plato de Pasta cada cinco minutos.

Después de que cenaran una exquisita cena, cada quien se retiró a su dormitorio a descansar, una tarea actualmente imposible.

Alemania miraba a Prusia buscar un canal en la televisión donde pasaran algo más interesante que programas de moda y de cocina, finalmente encontró un canal de deportes con un noticiario exponiendo el resumen de la semana. Prusia, a pesar de que no entendía nada, decidió prestarle atención a la pantalla, y sentándose en el filo de la cama empezó a desvestirse para descansar.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Bruder?

—No lo estoy, Oeste. Pero no puedo angustiarme todo el tiempo.

Alemania iba a responder algo cuando la puerta sonó con tres suaves golpes. El rubio haciéndole una seña a Prusia de que se quedara quieto fue abrir, en la puerta estaba Japón.

—Lamento molestar Alemania-san. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto por favor?

—Claro Japón—dijo Alemania saliendo del cuarto, y dirigiéndose a su hermano, — regresaré en un rato— cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Japón lo condujo hasta su habitación donde no tendrían oídos ni ojos que los vigilaran. Se sentaron en uno de los costados de la cama dirigiéndose a la única ventana, y se dedicaron a ver la luz de los postes.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora, Alemania-san?

—La verdad, no lo sé. —Alemania emitió un suspiro intranquilo.

—Alemania-san, estaba pensando en escribirle una carta a la semana, tal vez así vea que nosotros seguimos interesados en él.

—Es una gran idea Japón, pero...

— ¿pero? —dijo el Japonés un poco alterado. —No podemos dudar ahora Alemania-san. Italia-kun por naturaleza no es una persona solitaria, él nos perdonara si le hacemos ver que...

— ¿Hacerle ver qué, Japón? —Dijo Alemania de manera sombría— Italia no quiere saber nada de nosotros, por más que le escribamos él... lo más posible es que destruya las cartas, no revise los mails, y que nos bloquee en las redes sociales.

—Aun así seguiré intentando.

—Es inútil, Japón, déjalo así.

—Italia-kun jamás me ha abandonado, y si mi memoria no me falla a usted NUNCA lo ha dejado solo. ¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA HACERLO YO O USTED AHORA? —Respondió parándose y enfrentándose al alemán.

—Japón...

—Él nos ha mostrado en diferentes ocasiones que ser fuertes no necesariamente es saber pelear, o resolver problemas, ni mucho menos llevar bien los estándares.

—Y creo que eso justamente es lo que nos ha separado el día de hoy.

—No lo entiendo—dijo Japón volviéndose a sentar.

—Si fuera como el resto, si no fuera tan diferente podríamos saber exactamente qué hacer. Pero no, desde que lo conocemos ninguno de los dos sabe cómo actuará. Me desespera... —Alemania se lanzó hacia atrás acostándose en la cama de su amigo.

—Ninguno de los tres es como el resto Alemania-san. Italia-kun respondía a cada uno de nosotros de diferente manera pero guardando su esencia.

—Quisiera haberle dicho que estaba en lo correcto en estar enojado con nosotros, y que nos lo merecemos, pero que no por eso debemos dejar de ser amigos, en lugar de eso metí más la pata, y dije que no quería verlo "molesto" — se levantó y encaró a Japón con un poco de rubor en las mejillas. — Por cierto gracias por ayudarme, nunca fui bueno con las palabras afectivas.

—Usted sabe que yo tampoco lo soy, pero me di cuenta por la expresión de Italia-kun que si no intervenía hubiera sido peor.

Alemania y Japón quedaron en silencio, hasta que el campanario de la iglesia marcó las 11pm; devolviéndoles a la realidad.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?

—No sé.

Romano, caminaba por la habitación, la tarde de hoy le dejó varios mensajes ocultos que intentaba descifrar. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Sabía que no podía resolverlo solo, así que salió de la habitación y fue a la que estaba a su derecha, toco levemente y entró sin esperar respuesta, dentro Francia y España estaban ya acomodados, en sus respectivas camas, para dormir. España al ver a Romano sonrió.

—Roma~ ¿no puedes dormir?

— ¿no es obvio eso?

—creo que todos estamos así— comentó Francia.

—Seguramente a Francia no le molestará cambiar de habitación—dijo España mirando a Francia con ojos de cordero degollado.

Francia no le molestaba, se estaba levantando ya, y justo cuando se iba a quitar las cobijas de encima, Romano lo detuvo con una bomba.

—De hecho, quiero hablar a solas con Francia un rato. ¿Te molesta ir a mi habitación España?

España no creyó escuchar lo que la boca de Romano había dicho. A decir verdad, Francia también sintió una especie de escalofrío, regresó a ver y la mirada de España iba desde Romano a su persona.

—Solo serán unos minutos—insistió Romano.

—Sí, claro. Estaré en la sala de estar del corredor, por si me necesitan.

España salió lenta y pesadamente de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta, al verlo Romano añadió:

—Ve a mi cuarto, estarás más cómodo.

Pero la puerta ya había cerrada, con un ligero portazo. Romano no perdió más tiempo, se sentó en la cama de Francia, y viéndolo directamente a los ojos inició.

— ¿A qué crees que se refería Gina con lo de que esto no es mi territorio; Y eso de que yo siempre he sido Italia no lo comprendo?

Francia suspiró —Romano, no sé si yo tenga las respuestas a esas preguntas, considero que debes reflexionarlas tú mismo.

—Y ya lo hice pero quiero una segunda opinión.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué conclusión sacaste de tu primera pregunta?

—Bueno, Vene y yo siempre hemos dejado en claro quién gobierna que territorio. Roma siempre ha estado bajo mi mando, y todo el resto al sur. Pero siempre creí que Vene era únicamente Venecia y...bueno creí que al anexarla al territorio continental Vene se apoderó de esos territorios, por añadidura.

—Romano, Veneziano siempre abarcó los territorios de Roma para el norte; sus dos sedes, por así decirlo, siempre fueron Venecia y Florencia. Sé que la separación del abuelo Roma no fue la mejor decisión del mundo pero los ayudo en su soberanía, al menos eso es lo que supongo.

—Está bien eso lo entiendo ahora. Pero... yo siempre he sido llamado Romano, ¿por qué ahora me dice que siempre fui Italia, cuando él siempre ha cargado ese título?

—Romano, te recuerdo que tu nombre completo es Italia Romano. También te recuerdo que fue tu apatía juvenil la que hizo que no te dieras a conocer en las juntas, y por ende Veneziano fue el cual al ver tu disgusto tomó la posta, aun cuando Austria lo pisoteaba en la espalda, el siempre vio tu bienestar. Sabía de sobra que no te gustaba trabajar.

—Pudo habérmelo dicho, y me hubiera interesado.

— ¿y estás seguro que no lo intentó? Siempre fuiste muy difícil de tratar y muy...

—Anda dilo yo era muy qué... ¿malhumorado?

—Iba a decir mimado. Pero eso no es tu culpa sino de... bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Trabajar ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Romano posó su mirada en sus manos, llenas de callos desarrollados a partir de los combates y horas de labranza en el campo. No creía estar preparado para dicha tarea al menos no solo.

—No pongas esa cara—dijo Francia alzándole la quijada para que lo volviera a mirar, sonrió cariñoso. —Para que lo sepas supe de cierto señorito que Veneziano sabe de lo que eres capaz, y por eso no duda en tu éxito.

— ¿en serio?

—Lo juro.

Romano sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y al mismo tiempo Francia tuvo una mezcla entre un escalofrío y una calidez extraña en su interior.

—Bien, gracias. Dejaré que España entre a la habitación.

Y con eso Romano se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta regresó a ver al rubio. Francia lo vio dubitativo.

— ¿qué ocurre?

—puedo...ya sabes este... ¿llamarte?

—Las veces y a la hora que quieras.

A Romano se le volvió a iluminar el rostro. —Gracias—y de inmediato, — pero solo será para que me des algunos consejos, no pienses que te estoy proponiendo otra cosa.

—Jamás lo haría, no eres mi tipo mon cher.

—A Dios gracias.

Romano salió de la habitación y vio a España sentado en el sillón de la sala de estar ojeando una revista.

—Ya puedes volver a la habitación, España—dijo desde la puerta y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su habitación.

España lanzó la revista a la mesa con bastante fuerza, se levantó y con pasos pesados y secos entró de nuevo a la habitación. Francia lo esperaba con la luz aún encendida, y listo para entablar una conversación, no obstante España cerró la puerta, apagó la luz, y se acostó dándole la espalda.

— ¿estás enojado?

— ¡Buenas noches!

—España por favor, no tú también, —España gruñó desde su cama. —De acuerdo, solo te diré que no es mi culpa que Romano crea que soy mejor en esto. Preferiría que te pidiera ayuda a ti. Oh vamos ni siquiera sé porque viene a mí.

—Yo sí sé. Y es obvio, eres mejor que yo dando consejos, pero me fastidia que me lo quites así.

—Yo no te lo estoy quitando.

—Desde que todo esto empezó he notado que Romano se ha comunicado más contigo, que conmigo.

— Él no se ha comunicado conmigo.

— ¿así? Entonces, porque cuando Veneziano se fue, fuiste el primero en llegar.

—De acuerdo, sí. Me llamó a mí, pero yo no sabía que no te había llamado.

—Así empieza ¿no? Luego estarás comiendo en su casa, y preparando barbacoas en su jardín, y yo me enteraré por las fotos que subirán a Instagram.

—Eso no va a... —de pronto Francia se calló, y entendió el trasfondo de todo esto—. España, ¿acaso tú estás celoso?

— ¿Yo celoso de ti?—España se levantó y encendió la lámpara de la habitación—. Por supuesto que no.

—Qué bueno porque no tienes motivo, yo no quiero a Romano.

— ¿Y por qué no? Es un gran chico.

—Lo sé. Pero simplemente no me gusta su tipo de afecto. En cambio para ti es perfecto ¿verdad?

—Bueno yo... pero qué dices, no seas tonto.

España tomó su almohada y le dio un golpe a Francia quien empezó a reír, y a la vez Francia se levantó y le devolvió el golpe. Fue una batalla de almohadas relativamente corta. Después de unos minutos, España estaba sentado en la cama de Francia viendo como él recogía las plumas que se escaparon de su propia almohada.

—Lo siento, Francia. Todo lo que está pasando me tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel.

—Lo sé, todos estamos así. ¿Quién diría que Petite frere tuviera tanta influencia?

—Creo que él nos ha mantenido en un equilibrio emocional.

—Sí, creo lo mismo.

—Lo siento de nuevo.

—Oye tranquilo, sé que Romano siempre va a ti por consejos, pero tú no puedes ayudarlo con Veneziano, por el mero hecho que no lo conoces.

—Tu tampoco, Francia.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

En la habitación del frente Austria y Hungría se comportaban como la pareja de divorciados que eran. Mientras Hungría se daba una ducha, Austria se cambiaba y dejaba su ropa toda desorganizada sobre una silla, luego se acomodó en la cama y encendió las luces de las lámparas de las mesas de noche después de apagar las luces del techo. Luego tomó un pequeño libro que había comprado en la estación del tren y se puso a leer.

Después de 15 minutos Hungría salió de la ducha con su pijama puesta. Y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, refunfuñaba.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Austria sin levantar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué le pasa al pequeño Italia?

—Una no es pequeño, segundo, él está enojado, eso es todo.

—Pero no puede simplemente no perdonarlos, eso es ridículo; mi niño perfecto no lo haría.

—Tercero, él no es tu niño perfecto.

—No digo que es perfecto en la forma literal. Me refiero a que yo no críe a un niño rencoroso y huraño.

—Hungría—dijo Austria cerrando su libro y encarando a su exmujer—. Creo que es hora de que ambos aceptemos que hicimos un pésimo trabajo con Veneziano.

—Tú por su puesto, pero ¿yo?

—Tu negativa no me sorprende, es verdad que yo fui un completo tirano con él, pero tú también debes cargar con esta culpa.

— ¿y yo por qué? Jamás le levanté un solo dedo. Ambos nos divertíamos mucho, como cuando le ponía mis vestidos.

—Ahí, está. ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste si le gustaba ponerse esos vestidos?

—Él era feliz usándolos. —Austria le sostuvo la mirada e incluso alzo una ceja—, de acuerdo, sí, tal vez jamás le pregunté si se divertía usándolos. Pero hablando de vestimenta tú no eres un inocente tampoco.

—No niego, que lo haya obligado a usar ese uniforme de maid durante siglos, pero te recuerdo que yo nunca pensé que Veneziano era varón, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y obviamente luego me rectifiqué y lo vestí conforme a su edad y género.

—Me alegra que lo recuerdes, pero sigo sin entender en que supuestamente me equivoqué. Aparte de imponerle que usara mi ropa.

Austria suspiró —Hungría, tú siempre has sido muy fiel hacia mí.

—Es verdad.

—Pero...

— ¿Pero? No sospecharas que Prusia y yo tuvimos algo que ver.

—Sé que no, pero a lo que iba es ¿cuándo has demostrado ser fiel a Veneziano?

—Siempre le he sido fiel—dijo Hungría confundida— ¡Explícate!

—Hungría, si hubieras sido fiel a Veneziano, lo hubieras defendido de mis constantes abusos.

—Insinúas que yo no... —Hungría se levantó de la cama irritada— Eso es muy bajo de tu parte, en ese entonces era muy normal.

—Y dale la burra al trigo—murmuró Austria saliendo de la cama, más desesperado todavía porque la mujer en frente no captaba el mensaje, se paró frente a ella poniendo siempre la cama de por medio, así podría huir si se diera el caso—. No me refiero a si hice bien o mal en golpearlo, solo digo que jamás defendiste a Veneziano, o le diste ánimo en esos momentos que más lo necesitaba, siempre me estabas apoyando a mí en todo ¿pero y él?; lo único que hacías fue divertirte a sus expensas.

—Veneziano sabe perfectamente que no es así.

— ¿Lo sabe de verdad? —Hungría dudo—. No lo sabe, y es porque jamás le demostraste algo que no sea una especie de burla o chiste, no digo que no le hayas dado cariño, pero cuando más lo necesitaba no le diste nada. Ahora él está molesto con todo el mundo porque se dio cuenta de esos detalles enterrados en el pasado, y que afloraron con este terrible incidente.

—Y qué si fuera verdad—replicó Hungría a la defensiva—. Prusia y yo solíamos ser así de niños y míranos estamos bien.

—No es así, Hungría. Primero que nada no puedes comparar tu relación con Prusia con la de Veneziano, son cosas totalmente diferentes. Si tan solo fueras y le preguntaras a Veneziano qué es lo que sentía te aseguró que te sorprenderás con la respuesta.

— ¿Y tú ya te disculpaste? Claro me echas la culpa a mí y tú te bañas por poco en agua bendita.

—No te estoy echando la culpa, ni mucho menos, solo digo que deja de tomar los sentimientos de tu supuesto pequeño niño perfecto a la ligera.

—Sabes qué, ya estoy cansada de esto. Hoy ha sido un día muy complicado, lo único que quiero es dormir en paz. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

En extraña coordinación ambos se volvieron a meter a la cama, Hungría apago la luz de su mesa y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Austria tomó su libro y continúo con la lectura. Pero de la nada Hungría, aun despierta dijo:

—Lo único que veo aquí, es que tú justificas un comportamiento ajeno a Veneziano.

—Se acabó.

Austria se levantó tirando las cobijas, tomó su almohada su libro y salió de la habitación. Hungría lo miró desde su posición sin decirle más. El aristócrata entró en la habitación de Prusia y Alemania. Prusia quien seguía viendo embelesado el resumen deportivo de la semana, vio a Austria entrar y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Austria se acostó a su lado en la cama, y continúo leyendo el libro.

—Es una de esas noches donde ella está realmente imposible—dijo Austria antes de que Prusia dijera algo al respecto—. Baja el volumen que quiero leer.

Prusia dio un suspiro—Si tú lo dices, total es tu ex esposa.

Polonia y Finlandia escucharon toda la discusión de Austria y Hungría desde su habitación. Ambos ya estaban acostados en la cama, con las cobijas puestas y con las luces apagadas; mas ninguno dormía, se habían dedicado a mirar el techo sin razón alguna. Luego comenzaron los gritos de los divorciados, y cuando finalmente se callaron Finlandia comentó:

— ¿Cómo le hizo para soportar eso? Yo no hubiera podido.

—Hizo lo mismo que nosotros, como que solo se puso una máscara y aguanto los golpes.

—Ahora la máscara se rompió. Y no sabe qué hacer.

—Te digo algo—dijo Polonia regresando a ver al finlandés—. Como que lo admiro, quisiera haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué te detiene?

—Como que tal vez, yo ya he perdonado todo, y solo quiero olvidarlo.

—Sí, entiendo el sentimiento. Anda intentemos descansar.

—Dime que cuando todo este arreglado, nos vengaremos de ellos.

—No te preocupes sea que se arregle o no, todos está navidad recibirán carbón.

Polonia sonrió malicioso en la oscuridad— ¡Eres malvado! Como que por eso me caes tan bien.

Finlandia rio—Lo sé, pero es mejor que nadie se entere.

Estados Unidos veía como su hermano menor dormía profundamente. Hubiera querido decirle que no tenía el derecho a no dormir tan tranquilamente, pero si lo hacía de qué hubiera servido. De nada. Canadá no tenía nada de culpa en todo esto, más bien era una especie de víctima. El único culpable era él y solo él. Sería la primera vez en toda su vida que no lograba su cometido. Se había acostumbrado tanto a obtener lo que quería que nunca visualizó la posibilidad de que en algún momento alguien se negara a aceptar su palabra. Con todos estos sentimientos rondándole por la cabeza, de alguna forma, se quedó dormido y sus sueños lo atormentaron con la culpa.

Al día siguiente todos regresaron a Roma. Y de ahí, a sus respectivas casas. Todos empezaron con la cuenta regresiva, solo faltaban 364 días para que todo eso terminara. Será una larga espera.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Por favor no se olviden de dejar un comentario/sugerencia/crítica en forma de review que eso me ayuda a mejorar.


	10. Primavera muy solitaria

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Lamento no publicar cuando debería, no tengo una compu en mi posesión y tengo que esperar mi turno para ocupar la compu de mis padres. Pero ahora les traigo el capítulo prometido.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Veneziano pasó la primavera ayudando en su huerto y en los quehaceres de la casa, a pesar de que ambos ancianos se veían débiles y achacosos, la realidad no era el caso. Ambos tenían sus momentos de fuerza descontrolada. La nación a veces se preguntaba como ellos habían logrado vivir tanto y sin parecer más viejos de lo que eran. A pesar de sus preocupaciones y atenciones a los ancianos, Veneziano había desarrollado un semblante ermitaño, y no, no era porque pasara encerrado en su habitación casi todo el día, aunque lo hiciera, era más bien el hecho de que se había descuidado así mismo.

¿Cómo? Dirán ustedes. ¿Cómo que Veneziano se ha descuidado? Me volverán a preguntar; antes de que me pregunten cosas como que si no ha comido, dormido o si se ha atrevido a lastimarse, déjenme les tranquilizo, él está comiendo más saludable de lo que lo hacía en Roma, y el esfuerzo físico que se requiere para cuidar un huerto lo hace mantenerse en forma. Sino cómo creen que Romano se mantiene bien si evidentemente no hace ejercicio. Pero regresando al tema, sí, Veneziano se había descuidado así mismo: en su apariencia, ya no le importaba si le crecía la barba o el cabello, o si su ropa estuviera limpia y combinada. Estaba en un estado automático, donde lo único importante era despertar, comer, trabajar, comer, y dormir en la noche. Una rutina terrible, si no se tiene el gusto por lo que se está haciendo, volviendo la vida tan monótona y aburrida que, evidentemente, era un espiral hacia la más profunda oscuridad donde la amargura era el pan de cada día. El problema aquí era que ni siquiera el mismo se daba cuenta, de que todo esto le estaba pasando.

Mariolino y Gina lo veían y pensaban que se encontraban con el hombre más solitario del mundo. Veneziano, solo iba al pueblo el domingo a misa, llamaba a Romano durante unos minutos, colgaba con frialdad, y volvía a su casa.

Pero si Veneziano estaba así, el resto de naciones estaban peor.

Romano, que hasta hace poco salía casi todas las noches a divertirse, beber, coquetear con las chicas, y quien sabe que cosas más; se dedicó a trabajar. Prácticamente empezó a vivir en su oficina. Incluso su jefe, aunque muy impresionado y contento a la vez, se estaba empezando a preocupar, y una forma de hacer que se relajara era simplemente llamar a España.

—Romano~

—Ahora no España.

—Oh vamos, pensaba que podemos salir a dar un pequeño paseo, tal vez comer un poco de gelato.

Romano siempre alzaba la vista con esa simple petición, y de la nada la sonrisa de España se transformaba a la de su hermano menor.

«Ve~ fratello per favore.»

Cuanto daría por volver a ver esa sonrisa. Era lo que pensaba. Rindiéndose ante la petición de España, suspiraba siempre, dejaba su computadora y salía a pasear con España. Lo único que le mantenía animado durante la semana era que el domingo sin falta, después de la misa de las 8 de la mañana, Veneziano llamaba y aunque era respondido en monosílabos y frases tajantes al menos podía asegurar que su hermano estaba bien. Y que de alguna forma podría convencerlo para que regresara.

Las demás naciones habían recibido la noticia de diferentes formas, algunas en forma de chisme, otras mediante un correo oficial, y otras conocieron los acontecimientos de la boca de sus jefes, que escucharon las quejas del Primer Ministro Italiano, quien aún indignado no dudó en castigar a los demás representaciones por esa ofenda tan grande. Romano le insistió que dejara de hacerlo, ya Veneciano los estaba castigando demasiado; el Primer Ministro dejó de hacerlo, pero eso no impidió que un pequeño resentimiento se formara en el resto de naciones, por ejemplo: Grecia no le dirigía la palabra a Japón ni mucho menos Turquía, el japonés, sin embargo, no estaba al corriente de ese resentimiento, otros pensamientos surcaban su mente al momento.

Por ese motivo los ánimos de todos no eran los mejores. Francia y España intentaban alegrar a todos, España lo hacía bastante bien con Romano.

Francia se apañaba con el resto, menos con Inglaterra que no parecía afectado en lo más mínimo. Y eso a Francia le daba mala espina, así que decidió no prestarle mayor atención al bretón, su prioridad era Canadá y Estados Unidos; Canadá estaba relativamente bien con toda esta experiencia, al parecer su pequeño era lo suficientemente maduro para admitir su culpa y esperar su castigo. Mas no era el caso de Estados Unidos, animarlo estaba bastante complicado por el momento. Estados Unidos tenía figurativamente una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Francia sentía que cada día que pasaba se parecía un poco más al burrito tristón amigo de Winnie de Pooh. Es más un día fue a Disney Paris con él, y a manera de broma, entró a una tienda de peluches y se lo compró. Lo que pasó fue que Estados Unidos abrazó al burrito como que fuera su único soporte en la vida. Francia ya no sabía qué hacer, verlo así como un niño triste no es buena señal. ¿Quién dijo que está espera sería fácil? Incluso el mismo la estaba pasando bastante difícil, pero su previa experiencia lo había hecho aguantable.

Prusia hacía exactamente lo mismo con Alemania, el cual siguiendo lo acordado con Japón escribía a Italia una carta cada día, pero su esperanza estaba tan baja que no le sorprendía sino recibía ningún tipo de respuesta a ellas. Es ahí donde Prusia lo animaba a que continuara escribiéndolas.

—Quién sabe Oeste, tal vez recibas una sorpresa un día de estos. Y recibas varios fajos de cartas diciéndote lo mucho que apreciaba tus palabras.

—No lo creo.

—Ten fe, oeste. Solo ten fe.

—Tengo fe, pero sé que esto no va a funcionar.

—Oh vamos Oeste, tus palabras lo animaran. Déjame ver lo que le estas diciendo. —dijo Prusia arrancándole la hoja a medias.

Alemania no pudo objetar y cuando quiso recuperarla Prusia esquivo su agarre para terminar de leerla. Luego cuando terminó de leer, Prusia le regresó a ver sin emoción alguna en el rostro, arrugó el papel que tenía entre las manos y lo arrojó al tacho de la basura de un movimiento digno de la NBA.

— ¡¿Pero qué hiciste?!

—No ¿qué demonios estás haciendo tú?

—Intentó recuperar la amistad de mi mejor amigo—dijo Alemania intentando recuperar la carta metiendo su mano en la papelera.

—Pues según ese pedazo de papel querías que regresara para solo regresar y nada más.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Oeste, tienes que volcar tus sentimientos en el papel sino no sirve de nada.

—Eso hago—dijo Alemania recuperando su carta.

Prusia le arranchó el papel de nuevo se aclaró la garganta y leyó: —Estimado Italia, me temo que de nuevo estoy en la obligación de escribirte para hacerte ver que mis errores no deben interferir con nuestra amistad…—Prusia, con más rabia, rompió el papel en pedacitos—. Esto parece algo que una persona despreciable escribe cuando… argh

— ¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces? —Dijo Alemania presó de la desesperación, y a punto de llorar—No sé cómo pedirle perdón, no sé cómo expresarlo.

—Oeste, no pienses y siente.

— ¿Qué?

Prusia le dio un abrazo y le limpió las lágrimas traicioneras que bajaban por sus mejillas —. Oeste respira, siéntate en tu silla, toma tu bolígrafo e imagínate a Italia parado en frente. No le digas que te perdone, dile por qué quieres que regrese. Escribe lo que significa él para ti. Y nada más.

—Lo intentaré.

—Tomate tu tiempo.

Alemania obedeció a Prusia, pasaron varios minutos en que no había escrito nada, mirando a la pared y luego a la hoja en blanco frente a él. No podía imaginárselo, tenía recuerdos muy vividos de su furia y cara estoica, parecía que ninguna imagen del feliz, despreocupado Italia le venía a la mente. Y luego pensó que podría empezar por eso, en decirle que lamentaba haber dejado su relación por sentado, haberlo subestimado, y cosas así. Sin embargo antes tomaría una taza de café que su hermano le ofrecía y que según el ayudaría a aclararle todas las ideas.

Pero el que más se atormentaba era Japón. Había jurado por su honor que no perdería la amistad de Veneziano de ninguna forma. Y más que honor era ese sentimiento de culpa que lo carcomía durante las noches, expresándose de la forma más cruel posible.

«Estaba entrando a la junta mensual, un año después del incidente. Había llegado temprano como siempre y esperaba ansioso a Italia Veneziano.

El aludido llegó con una expresión seria, el ceño fruncido y unos anteojos gruesos sobre sus ojos. Por extraño que parezca lo hacían parecerse a Austria en una forma muy tenebrosa y retorcida. Se paró frente a Japón, y sonrió sardónicamente.

—Buenas tardes, Señor Japón. Espero que nuestros lazos comerciales no se pierdan.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No le llegó el memo supongo? Pero de ahora en adelante solo me contactaré con usted para hablar de negocios. Le pido que por favor trabajemos bien.

—Pero... y nuestros otros intereses fuera del trabajo...qué hay de la comida, y el vino, y...

—Esas frivolidades ya no puedo permitirme tratarlas, a usted y al señor Alemania siempre le parecieron inadecuadas que yo las trajera acotación, así que entendiendo que le gusta hablar únicamente del trabajo será así de ahora en adelante.

—Pero... Italia-kun

—El término correcto, señor Japón, si entiendo bien su lenguaje sería Italia-san. –Kun tengo entendido que es referente a amistades, y lamentablemente usted y yo ya no estamos en esa categoría—dijo Italia retirándose educadamente—. Que tenga un buen día.

—Pero, qué paso con lo divertido de ver nuestro arte, y comparar nuestra comida, y el anime, te gusta ver conmigo el anime. No puedes dejarme sin eso.

— ¿Y alguna vez, disfruto de hacer eso conmigo? — Esas palabras a Japón le cayeron como un balde de agua helada en la cabeza—. Sobre la comida, entiendo que usted y yo tenemos gustos similares es verdad, pero que yo recuerde jamás coincidimos para comer juntos por sus múltiples ocupaciones, además que usted no bebe café, y el té no es de mi completo agrado, ¡Oh sí! Y también recuerdo sus reproches con respecto a mis modales. Su entretenimiento, del cual menciona que soy fan, lo cual es correcto, no veo motivos de acompañarlo con eso ya que prefiere disfrutarlo con el señor Francia, y el joven Estados Unidos. Mis intentos de integración fueron en vano, así que eso no habrá problema, usted siempre me tuvo aislado en ese aspecto.

—Eso no es...

—Y con el último punto, acerca del arte... creo claramente ver su punto de vista acerca de mi arte hace un año atrás. No hay nada que de hablar sobre eso. ¡Ah! y antes de que lo olvide, le pediría que por favor deje de enviarme cartas, ese un desperdicio entero de papel y de tinta, entiendo que su tinta es costosa. Y no quiero tener deudas con nadie. Si me disculpa...

— ¡ITALIA! Por favor, no me deje así, usted es mi amigo...

La imagen de Italia alejándose en un mar de rostros indiferentes, hizo que a Japón se le helara la sangre y se le dificultaba la respiración. Porque de todos ellos el único que lo trataba como un amigo de verdad era él. Todos siempre buscaban algún beneficio menos él.

— Perdóneme, por favor, perdóneme »

Japón se levantaba llorando después de eso. Su superior viendo su terrible ánimo, su desmejoramiento físico, y su falta de eficiencia lo obligó a trabajar desde casa. Después de eso Japón se metió a su futón y no salió de ahí en días, lo hacía únicamente para usar el baño; su superior muy amable, lo visitaba cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, aun así sus intentos de tranquilizar a su nación fueron en vano.

Japón no se sorprendió al ver entrar a China una noche a su casa como si nada, la nación ancestral le dirigió una mirada de lástima desde la puerta de su habitación, mientras él se escondía dentro de su Futón.

—Tu jefe me llamó—dijo China de forma directa—. Sé también por qué estas así, mi jefe me comunicó el escándalo de hace unas semanas atrás. ¿Te preguntarás porque no vine antes a darte un sermón?

Buena pregunta, Japón esperaba este enfrentamiento más temprano que tarde, pero no dijo nada, y continúo resguardándose entre el cálido caparazón de su futón.

China continuó. —Supuse que podrían arreglar las cosas por ustedes mismos. Jamás pensé que Italia no les perdonaría— suspiró, tomo aire y luego... —Te lo mereces.

Japón salió de su futón alarmado, y vio la seriedad en la cara de China, asegurándole que su hermano mayor no bromeaba, ni era ningún truco para hacerlo salir de ahí.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó China sacándole las palabras de la boca—. Sal de ahí, báñate, y ven a comer algo, te lo explico cuando tengas el estómago lleno.

Japón salió de la habitación, en cuanto entró al baño vio a Korea del sur sacarle la ropa sucia de un tirón, y llevársela fuera de la habitación, Hong Kong lo esperaba con una buena esponja y agua caliente. Lo restregó bien de pies a cabeza, el agua salía negra. ¿Hace cuánto que no se bañaba? ¿O salía de su habitación? Seguramente estaba peor que en sus doscientos años de aislamiento voluntario, porque ahí estaba completamente seguro que se bañaba y salía de casa al menos. No oyó la lavadora, pero si el sonido de una hoguera, seguramente estaban quemando su ropa, y seguramente su futón también.

En cuanto salió de la bañera Taiwán le vistió con un kimono nuevo, y lo acompañó al comedor dónde China lo esperaba con comida recién hecha. Japón se sentó, y bajo la mirada estricta de China, empezó a comer lentamente. En cuanto el primer plato de arroz se terminó, bajó el plato, alzó la vista y esperó por la explicación.

—Hay un viejo dicho italiano que dice: "Chi trova un amico, trova un tesoro" la traducción sería "Quien encuentra a un amigo, encuentra a un tesoro" ¿sabes a lo que quiero llegar?

—He perdido un tesoro. Porqué perdí la amistad de Italia-kun.

—No.

— ¿qué?

—No la has perdido, porque la amistad no era recíproca— Japón guardó silencio esperando una explicación—. Italia te lo dio todo, todo lo que él podía dar, te dio cariño, respetó tu cultura, te escuchó, te hizo conocerlo, se integró a ti en lo más que podía. Pero tú y Alemania cometieron el error de mantenerse distantes. No le devolvieron nada de eso, y lo poco que pudieron darle no fue suficiente para que esa amistad sea duradera. Alemania y tú siempre tuvieron mayor afinidad durante la guerra, ambos eran metódicos y eficientes, ¿comprendes lo que hicieron?

—Lo dejamos a un lado. Pero en ese entonces Italia-kun no aportaba nada.

—Entiendo esa situación, entiendo que estábamos en guerra, y que debían ser así. Pero después de acabar ¿qué crees que continuaron haciendo?

—Lo seguimos dejando de lado.

—Exacto—China le sirvió un vaso de té—. Escuché los balbuceos de tus sueños e inferido lo que estabas soñando. Italia te estaba diciendo que lo que tienen en común no los ha unido por completo.

—Así, es. Me dijo que...

—No necesito que me lo digas, Japón; puedo imaginar lo que te dijo, lo que ahora te voy a preguntar es ¿qué estás haciendo para remediarlo?

—Yo... Alemania-san y yo le estamos escribiendo para que sepa lo mucho que nos importa.

—Puede funcionar, es un proceso largo y de paciencia—China empezó a sorber su té con calma y parsimonia.

—Es verdad—Japón ya estaba completamente calmado y se dignó en tomar su té, siguiendo el ejemplo de su mayor—. Recuperaré la amistad de Italia-kun, lo juro por mi honor.

China al oír eso bajó su taza de té, en el acto, golpeándola fuertemente contra la mesa. Japón lo había visto hacer eso solo una vez, y lo que venía después no era necesariamente bueno.

—La amistad no es cosa que involucre al honor, Japón. Si continúas por ese camino, no vas a lograr nada.

—No entiendo, el honor es...

—Sé lo que es el honor, y lo que representa. Pero la amistad, es una cosa que está sobre eso. Japón, la amistad es una forma de amar, y el honor siempre será desplazado para proteger dicho lazo y afecto. Muchas traiciones se han cometido por honrar estos lazos. Puede que luego en la historia se hayan visto como atrocidades, pero en el momento se los veía como actos heroicos. Así que deja esa convicción de rectitud y deuda, convéncete que recuperar la amistad de Italia, no es por un acto honorable o deber sino más bien es porque amas a Italia, y como su amigo no te gusta tenerlo lejos de ti.

—Tiene razón, China-san. De ahora en adelante pensaré de esa forma.

—Y como dije antes, ten paciencia.

—China-san...gracias.

Japón se levantó de su lugar, se acercó a la nación mayor y le dio un fuerte abrazo; China quien no era abrazado por Japón desde que era un pequeño se sintió muy cálido por dentro y devolvió con mucho cariño el abrazo, al cual poco después se le unieron Korea del Sur, Taiwán, y Hong Kong. Japón se sintió tan cálido y lleno de ánimos que decidió que en su próxima carta abordaría todo esto, esperaba que Italia pudiera leerla.

Los meses empezaron a pasar. Y una tarde de mayo, en la cual se notaba las cercanías del verano. Mariolino, convenció a Veneziano de salir a disfrutar de la pequeña vida nocturna del pueblo, acompañado por él obviamente, pero tomaría una distancia prudente para no arruinarle la interacción con otros jovencitos, o más bien dicho jovencitas.

Llegaron a un bar, y se sentaron en la barra. Italia pidió un vaso de vino, y se puso a observar todo a su alrededor. A su derecha, a tres o cuatro puestos de distancia, estaba sentada una hermosa joven, con el cabello oscuro, largo, la cual usaba un vestido sencillo floreado. A simple vista, y por experiencia, Italia sabía que ese tipo de chicas solo iban a los bares para intentar divertirse con sus amigas, y no necesariamente conseguir un ligue casual. Italia no estaba de ánimos para coquetear.

Sí, así es, escucharon perfectamente bien. No tenía ánimos para coquetear, ni sonreírle ni nada. Otras veces, como ustedes saben se hubiera lanzado a la cacería, pero no, no en está ocasión. No obstante las demás mujeres no le dieron importancia a su estado estoico, ni a su poca usual apariencia descuidada sino que lo veían como el protagonista de una novela de amor juvenil, de las que estaban de moda. Mariolino se daba cuenta de esto, y sonreía al pensar lo tan parecidos físicamente que eran ambos hermanos. Se preguntaba si cuando Romano sonreía se parecería a su hermano menor.

Veneziano no estaba prestando mayor atención y se dedicó a beber de su copa. Cuando de la nada vio que un tipejo estaba hostigando a la muchacha a su derecha, captando su entera atención. La muchacha a simple vista era capaz de defenderse sola. Su lenguaje corporal indicaba que lo había rechazado y dejó de prestarle atención para ocuparse de su bebida, y disfrutar un poco la noche. Pero el tipo no tomó la noticia favorablemente y agarró a la muchacha de la muñeca, la hizo doblarse, con las claras intenciones de forzarla a besarlo.

En ese instante Veneziano se paró de su asiento, se encaminó hacia el sujeto en cuestión, le tocó el hombro y en cuanto este le regresó a ver le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

* * *

Les gustó? Espero que sí, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica y sugerencia pueden decirmela en un review.

Que tengan buena semana y cuídense mucho


	11. Libertad

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien en estos tiempos pandémicos que corremos. Les traigo mi siguiente capítulo donde inserto un OC nuevo, en este caso y como dije en uno de los anteriores capítulos es para el desarrollo de Veneciano, en esta ocasión es uno original mío.

Sin nada más que decir que Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

— ¡Debería darles vergüenza! —Dijo Gina, mientras limpiaba, y desinfectaba la frente de Veneziano— En especial usted, que es más bueno que el tiramisú, usted comenzando una riña. ¿En qué clase de mundo loco estamos viviendo?

—Gina... ¡auch!...

—Feliciano, quédese quieto, y tú no te rías, que esto es muy serio—dijo a su marido, acusándolo con los dedos que sujetaban el algodón.

—Sé que es serio, —respondió Mariolino divirtiéndose—, pero si tan solo lo hubieras visto: se paró sin decir nada, se encaminó al energúmeno ese, le tocó el hombro y ¡PAF!, justo en la jeta. —Comenzó a explicar Mariolino, entre risas y llanto esperando que su mujer le cure el labio que estaba partido—. Luego el tipejo se paró y ¡PUFF! en el estómago, pero Feliciano no se quedó ahí; aunque me asuste un poco porque vi como cayó al suelo, y para que te lo sepas yo iba a socorrerlo cuando de la nada Feliciano le agarra de las rodillas lo alza en el aire y ¡PUM! Cayó al otro lado de la habitación.

—Para que luego los amigotes del tipo ese se abalanzaran a ustedes dos.

—Les dimos su merecido—, argumentó Mariolino orgulloso de lo sucedido—- ¿No es verdad Feliciano?

—Pues... ¡auch!

—Mejor no diga nada, que ya fue terrible que me llamaran desde la estación de policía.

—Por eso mismo les dije que no te llamaran.

—Gina, lo que hice...

—Feliciano, esto me lo podía esperar del rojo y bruto de mi marido, pero de usted jamás en la vida, y claro, cuando yo escuchó que fue usted no tiene la más terrible idea de lo que sentí—dijo Gina volviéndolo a ver, mirándolo como un niño le dio un abrazo y lo retuvo en su pecho por largo tiempo.

—Feliciano lo hizo por una buena causa, ¡no eras tú que te quejabas de los derechos de las mujeres hace como 50 años atrás!

—Sí, y lo admito pero no soy partidaria de que se use la violencia para este tipo de proezas. Pero he de admitir que al menos fuera por la causa correcta. Lo único que lamento es que no tenía la camioneta para ir de inmediato. Maldita sea.

Lo que pasó fue que después de que Veneziano diera el puñetazo en la cara al tipo ese, las chicas de la barra, por obvias razones se levantaron y salieron del lugar. El hombre golpeado, al ver que su "conquista y ligue" huía le propinó a Veneziano un puñetazo en el estómago lo que causo que, para recuperar aire, Veneziano se curvara hacia adelante y perdiera un poco el equilibrio. En ese preciso momento pasó algo en el interior de su mente, como todos sabemos Veneziano no ha sido un gran peleador, prefiriendo siempre rendirse a pelear. Pero en está ocasión hubo algo que lo hizo reaccionar, y no sabía exactamente qué es lo que era. Así que estiró sus brazos hasta agarrar las rodillas de su contrincante, las jaló hacia adelante, causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y se doblara para atrás. Usando el movimiento y la distribución de los pesos, Veneziano logró levantar al sujeto unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, para lanzarlo hacia el otro lado del establecimiento, dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato.

Los demás hombres del lugar, conocidos del atacado, se pararon de inmediato y rodearon a Veneziano, sujetando objetos que podían ser usados como armas. Para entonces Mariolino estaba tronándose los de dedos de ambas manos, dando a entender que este encuentro era justo y necesario. Mientras el gerente llamaba a la policía desde detrás de la barra. Uno a uno se fueron acercando a Veneziano, y este pudo no solo esquivar los golpes, sino devolverlos con gran fuerza y agilidad. Si tan solo Alemania lo hubiera visto.

Cuando llegó la policía, tuvieron que separar a Veneziano de otro sujeto que necesitaría cirugía plástica después de que la nación le dejara desfigurada la cara de tanto golpe, todos los implicados fueron a la estación de policía del pueblo y retenidos en diferentes celdas.

Como Gina estaba sin auto, y a esa hora no pasan autobuses tuvieron que pasar la noche entera en la pequeña cárcel hasta que Gina pudo pagar la fianza de ambos. Las mujeres, víctimas en todo esto, sirvieron de testigo a los oficiales y no presentaron cargos contra ninguno de ellos, a excepción de quien comenzó este pleito. Porque de no haber sido así Veneziano y Mariolino estarían siendo procesados y enjuiciados por daño a un establecimiento y ataque premeditado a otra persona. Y a Veneziano no le convenía que Romano se enterará de estos acontecimientos. De ninguna manera.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio, Gina al verlos en la celda puso una cara que los retaba a decir algo y verían las consecuencias. Los oficiales de policía que la conocían, no solo por ser una de las mujeres más ancianas del pueblo, sino que ella fue la maestra de la mayoría de ellos, conociendo esa mirada que hacía temblar a muchos, le dieron la facilidad de sacarlos sin mucho tramite, y le entregaron en persona las llaves de la camioneta de su marido, y la escoltaron hasta la entrada de su propiedad, más que seguridad era prevención no fuera que se le ocurriera a la dulce ancianita asesinar a su esposo y "nieto".

Y ahora en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con un botiquín abierto e implementos médicos desparramados por toda la superficie ambos hombres estaban recibiendo sus respectivos sermones.

Gina había terminado de curar las heridas de Veneziano para pasar ahora a curar "delicadamente" los cortes de su marido, mientras Veneziano se preguntaba qué era lo que lo había impulsado a actuar así, en primer lugar, tan concentrado estaba que no reparó en que se había quedado con la mirada fija en la pared, y su mano en la herida recién curada de la frente.

— ¿Todavía le duele Feliciano? —preguntó Gina después de curar a su marido y este se fuera al patio a disfrutar de una cerveza fría.

—No, es solo qué no sé lo que me pasó—dijo él bajando la vista avergonzado—. Yo no actuó así.

—Sé que eso es mentira.

—Gina, golpee a un hombre sin razón.

— ¿sin razón? Ese sujeto planeaba violar a una chica, usted hizo lo correcto, en defenderla no en golpearlo claro.

—Pero, yo jamás he actuado así. Ni siquiera en las guerras.

—Le contaré una historia, que me encantaba de niña—dijo mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse al lado de la nación, y lo acercaba más a ella—. Había una vez una pequeña República que estaba rodeada de agua...

—Gina...

Pero Gina no escuchó y continúo —. Un día unos hombres con turbante vinieron a atacarla, porque estaban celosos del éxito comercial de esa nación. La pequeña República se defendió, tomaron sus galeras y a punta de espadas, flechas y cañones expulsaron a los hombres con turbante fuera del mar que tanto amaban.

Se hizo el silencio y Veneziano sonrió—. Lo había olvidado.

—Y jamás vuelva hacerlo—dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, y de la nada preguntó— ¿Cuándo salía a bailar o a beber con su hermano, y ocurrían estas cosas qué hacía?

—Era Romano quien discutía, pero bastaba que pusiera una mirada para que todos se alejaran de quien sea, así ganaba muchas conquistas.

— ¿y usted?

—Me quedaba atrás rezagado. Me sentía bastante indefenso e inútil.

— ¿Y ahora?

—No lo sé.

—Porque no va a descansar un rato y lo reflexiona. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez cuando se dé cuenta de lo que fue ese sentimiento las cosas cambien.

— ¿De verdad lo crees Gina?

—Por supuesto que sí—Y con esto le dio otro beso en la mejilla, y lo dejó solo.

Veneziano subió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. No se molestó en acomodarse, se quedó ahí reflexionando. ¿Qué había de diferente en esta ocasión de las anteriores? Pensaba y pensaba. De la nada le vinieron varios recuerdos de cuando salía a beber con su hermano, eran una de esas pocas ocasiones en que Romano le invitaba unas copas, y se llevaban extrañamente bien, que por lo general eran una vez cada 8 años. Siempre que alguien se iba a pasar de listo con alguna chica a la que Romano le hubiera puesto el ojo anteriormente, Romano llegaba y le daba al tipo un juego de palabras, y una mirada asesina. Con eso era suficiente para que la mujer afectada cayera a sus pies. Luego Romano, regresaba a su lado le pasaba un Billete, y le decía que se fuera a pasear, o que regresara a casa solo, mientras el desaparecía con la mujer. En otras ocasiones el coquetearía con las chicas que quedaban, pero a la final no podía abusar de ninguna de ellas. Ese paso que al parecer Romano dominaba a la perfección, él no estaba listo para darlo, al menos no todavía. Por eso, luego regresaba solo a casa obedeciendo a Romano.

Se giró hacia su derecha dando la espalda a su ventana, mirando su habitación sin ver nada en especial se fijó en el portarretratos, solo que ahora lo habían levantado. Estaba completamente seguro que al llegar lo había puesto boca abajo, pero ahora no tenía la energía para levantarse, y bajarlo. En la posición en la que estaba no le permitía ver el portarretratos de frente, así que haciendo un poco para atrás su cabeza, obligándolo a tumbarse de espaldas, y mirar su cómoda al revés; miró fijamente la fotografía. Los años 40, esa década fue lo que culminó una época oscura de su vida, era tan fácil conquistar muchachas, pero tan difícil mantener la paz entre las naciones. Pero ahí tampoco era una persona violenta, ni mucho menos altanera. Es mas era una completa decepción. Eso Alemania lo había dejado claro el día en que lo conoció, y tenía toda la razón; la pregunta era ¿por qué se unió a los nazis en primer lugar? Y la respuesta vino de inmediato: Mussolini. Ese hombre había oscurecido su vida por un par de décadas, cumplir sus órdenes fue un verdadero suplicio, le parecían terribles. Pero que podía hacer, toda nación está sujeta a los deseos de su jefe, aunque no le guste.

Y fue ahí cuando Italia sintió una epifanía, tan grande que se sentó de golpe y se levantó tomó el portarretratos y lo analizó con la mirada. Alemania odiaba acatar las órdenes de Hitler, Romano evitaba obedecer a Mussolini, fue por eso que se fue a trabajar para Estados Unidos en primer lugar, dejándolo con el tirano, pero antes de eso obedecía los decretos del señorito de Austria. Finalmente lo entendió, ahora no tenía por qué obedecer a nadie. Ni a Romano, ni Alemania, ni mucho menos a ningún jefe, ni siquiera a Austria. Las decisiones las estaba tomando él. Él tuvo el impulso de golpear al sujeto porque le parecía mal su actitud, y como no había Romano que lo hiciera y nadie capaz de detenerlo, él lo hizo.

Lo hizo. Por su pura y propia voluntad. Y eso le llenaba de una gran alegría que se puso a saltar por toda la habitación en una euforia tal que no le salían las palabras, solo reía, y reía sin poder parrar. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando oyó un golpeteo suave en la puerta, rápidamente recobró la compostura, dejó el portarretratos boca abajo en la cómoda y abrió un poco la puerta.

— ¿sí?

—Disculpe, Feliciano, pero alguien lo busca—dijo Mariolino asomando la cabeza.

—Creí que había dejado en claro que no quería ver a ninguna otra nación aquí.

—Es verdad, pero no es ninguna nación o funcionario del gobierno.

— ¿entonces quién es?

—Creo que es la chica que salvó anoche. Está abajo, mi mujer le está pasando una taza de café en estos momentos.

Veneziano no entendía, — ¿por qué está aquí?

—Creo que eso debe averiguarlo usted mismo. Y para que lo sepa es bellísima.

—Enseguida bajo.

Veneziano se cambió rápidamente de ropa, y bajó a la sala de estar. La chica era mucho más bonita de lo que él recordaba, en cuanto lo vio se levantó de inmediato su cabello era Negro, pero de ese negro que le recordaba las aguas del mar Adriático y este caía como cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran marrones, su piel bronceada y tersa, buena figura, la cual era acentuada por un pantalón jean y una blusa sin mangas sencilla. Como dijo Mariolino una belleza.

—Acompáñame a traer más café querido— dijo Gina, empujando a su esposo a la cocina.

—Buenas tardes, y lamento importunarte, —dijo la chica después de ver que los ancianos se habían retirado—. En la estación de policía me facilitaron tu dirección. Vine para agradecerte lo que habías hecho por mí ayer.

—Oh... este no fue nada.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿eres un turista? Porque si lo eres me sentiría muy apenada por lo mal que se estaba comportando mi conciudadano.

—Este...

—Es nuestro nieto caro, vino de vacaciones desde Roma—dijo Mariolino con una taza de café en la mano.

— ¡Oh! En ese caso no debes conocer mucho el pueblo.

—Pues la verdad...

—Ya sé, cómo agradecimiento te invitaré a una fiesta. Hay un club al que podemos ir. ¿Eres mayor de edad?

—Oh sí, tiene 20 años recién cumplidos— dijo Gina trayendo una bandeja con galletas.

—En ese caso podremos entrar, te vendré a ver hoy por la noche. Claro si no les molesta a tus abuelos.

—**Por supuesto que no, irá**—dijeron ambos ancianos con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Entonces hasta la noche.

Se acercó, le dio dos besos en las dos mejillas, y salió de la casa como una ráfaga de viento. Veneziano, regresó a ver a Gina y Mariolino con una mezcla de incertidumbre.

— ¿20 años recién cumplidos?

—No quiero que beba mucho, Feliciano.

—Pero de seguro hallarán la forma de darle alguna copa.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

—Divertirse, ya es tiempo de que salga de casa—dijo Mariolino mordiendo una galleta—. Se lo merece de todas formas, ya tiene varios siglos trabajando arduamente por el bien de toda esta gente.

—No sé si tenga algo decente para ponerme. Y mi apariencia...

— ¿Quiere que le afeite? —preguntó Gina, pero Veneziano no estaba dispuesto—. ¿Le recorto la barba?

—Sí, eso puede ser. Ahora está de moda, he visto a varios jovencitos recortándosela. Y del traje no se preocupe ya le ayudo yo, creo que tengo uno guardado en mi viejo baúl, le debe servir.

—Un segundo, ni siquiera sé si quiera ir.

— **¡IRÁ!**

El grito de ambos ancianos fue suficiente para que Veneziano se sentará en la cocina, mientras Gina le recortaba la barba castaña con tintes de rojizo. Mariolino, planchaba delicadamente un viejo traje que era la sensación en 1943, era heredado de un primo que había muerto en guerra, él solo lo había usado dos veces, cuando se casó y cuando su hijo entró en la escuela. Después, Gina le preparó un baño caliente, y luego de quedar limpio y perfumado, Mariolino le ayudó a colocarse el traje que estaba a su medida.

Veneziano se miraba en el espejo con nostalgia, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba uno de esos. El atuendo y la cara estaban listos, pero algo faltaba... algo no cuadraba y los ancianos no sabían que era. Hasta que Veneziano de uno de sus cajones sacó un par de anteojos viejos que usaba para leer, se los puso y el look quedó estupendo.

—Me he vuelto un hípster.

— ¿Qué es eso de Hipster? —preguntó Mariolino.

—Se ve perfectamente bien. —acotó Gina sin remordimientos.

—Voy a buscar mi cámara, esto merece ser recordado...

Gina se quedó junto a Veneziano sacando unas cuantas pelusas del traje, Veneziano le agarró de la muñeca llamando su atención.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo Veneziano mirándola a través del espejo.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento que tienen ustedes los humanos cuando saben que no viven para nadie y solo para ustedes mismos?

—Se llama libertad, Feliciano.

—Creo que eso es lo que me impulsó a golpear al tipo anoche, ahora soy libre. No estoy obedeciendo órdenes de nadie, ni del primer ministro, ni de Romano, ni de Austria.

— ¿y cómo se siente al respecto?

—Fantástico.

—En ese caso disfrute de esta noche.

—Gracias Gina—Veneziano regresó a ver y le di un abrazó a la mujer al mismo tiempo que Mariolino tomaba las fotografías.

Una hora después, la chica llegó en un auto y recogió a Veneziano. Antes de marcharse, Mariolino le extendió varios billetes.

—Gástelos sabiamente, en especial en la farmacia con esas cosas para...

— ¡Adiós Nonno!

Mariolino se sorprendió y se llenó de una inmensa alegría—. Viste querida, me llamó Nonno.

—Solo espero que esta noche todo le salga bien.

—Vamos, mujer no te angusties, el mismísimo Casanova le enseño el arte de la conquista, estás viendo a un profesional.

—Y eso justamente es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, sugerencia no duden en escribirme en un review.

Nos vemos en dos semanas.


	12. Bella Beatrice

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, parece que Julio está estable, veamos como llega Agosto en este año apocalíptico.

Como dije en mi anterior video este personaje nuevo es solo para desarrollar a Veneziano como personaje. Espero les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

La fiesta fue bastante amigable, los dejaron entrar sin preguntar mucho, pudieron disfrutar de unos cuantos cocteles, bailaron un poco, y ahora estaban observando desde su mesa a la gente divertirse.

—Nunca pregunté tu nombre—dijo la chica haciéndose escuchar por el sonido estridente de la música.

—Feliciano… Vargas—respondió Veneziano tomando prestado el apellido de Mariolino.

—Mucho gusto Feliciano Vargas. Mi nombre es Beatrice Buchelli. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Digamos que, me estoy dando un año sabático.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Estudiabas? ¿Trabajabas?

—Trabajaba.

— ¿En qué?

—Tenía un puesto como asistente de gabinete en el ministerio.

Lo que Veneziano contestaba no era necesariamente una mentira, su contrato decía que era un asistente administrativo, ganaba más que cualquier otra persona dentro del Ministerio, un poco injusto con los demás pero nadie iba a superar su experiencia de siglos y siglos en su hoja de vida, por más maestrías y doctorados que se tengan. Así que contar la verdad a medias no era del todo malo.

—Vaya, debes ser muy bueno para llegar a ese puesto. ¿O te ayudó alguien?

— ¿eh?

—No tienes que decirlo, entiendo que no quieras comprometer a nadie, en estos tiempos que corren aun cuando se tiene título es muy difícil tener una plaza fija de trabajo, a menos que tengas "padrino" ¿entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo perfectamente.

—Yo estoy estudiando en el conservatorio en Florencia, me gané una beca a la excelencia. En unos años seré una cantante de ópera muy famosa— y antes de que Veneziano pudiera argumentar algo ella acotó—y no, la ópera no está muerta, cada vez hay menos gente sí, pero es muy selecta. Si logro hacer los contactos necesarios me verán en todo el mundo.

—Qué bueno. Pero supongo que tienes un plan B si esto de la ópera no funciona.

—Sí, trabajar en la granja de la familia—lo dijo con mala gana, y Veneziano no iba a argumentar más con ese tipo de comentario.

— ¿Quieres bailar un poco más? —preguntó Veneziano para animarla un poco.

—Creí que no preguntarías, vamos.

La noche continuó, Veneziano y Beatrice bailaron toda la noche hasta que literalmente los echaron a eso de las 3 de la mañana. Caminaron por el pueblo, vacío; la muchacha caminaba con sus tacones en la mano, los zapatos de Veneziano, y su chaqueta encima, aunque le quedaban enormes era mejor que caminar descalza, y soportar el frío viento proveniente del Po en la madrugada.

—Eres un caballero.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí, muy pocos chicos salvan a una chica cuando uno hombre intenta conquistar a dicha chica. Creí que era como código de chicos ¿sabes? Algo como "no te metas, estoy coqueteando" o algo así

—Eso ni siquiera se define como coquetear.

— ¿Habló el experto?

—No, no quise insinuar...

—Tranquilo, no tienes que explicarme nada. Sería raro si no hubieras tenido experiencia en esto. ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? —Feliciano se puso un poco nervioso antes de contestar—. No tienes que responderme, lamento si te pregunté algo muy personal.

—No es por eso, es solo que... digamos que novia en el sentido estricto de la palabra...no he tenido ninguna.

—Entiendo, entonces solo ligues casuales ¿supongo?

—Bueno, "ligue" como tal...

— ¿tampoco? ¿Eres un santo?

—Es un poco complicado, digamos que siempre he tenido relaciones muy cortas, de coqueteo y nada más.

— ¿alguna vez tuviste una relación seria con alguien?

—Sí, cuando era niño.

— ¿de verdad? Que tierno, ¿se juraron amor eterno? —Veneziano asintió levemente— ¿qué pasó? No me digas, ella creció y se interesó por otros chicos, o ya sé se mudó y jamás la volviste a ver, y cuando lo hiciste ambos habían tomado caminos separados o...

—murió

—Oh, lo siento. No debí haber preguntado.

—Tranquila, pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero no lo has superado verdad, no te has envuelto en una relación seria, por ella ¿verdad?

Veneziano no sabía que decir, tal vez fuera verdad tal vez no. A pesar de todos esas conquistas y estar rodeado de mujeres ninguna de ellas le había hecho sentir lo mismo que Sacro Imperio Romano. Y al parecer era mejor así. No contestó la pregunta, y Beatrice no hondó más en el tema por unos metros hasta que llegaron al parque frente a la iglesia. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos centrales

—Sabes, yo tampoco he estado en una relación seria. Pero si he tenido ligues casuales, solo para pasar el rato. No te preocupes por eso, ya llegará alguien que te diga en la cara que te quiere mucho.

Veneziano no respondió, ella empezó a sacarse los zapatos y se los pasó a su dueño respectivo. Dejó que sus pies se enfriaran en el frío piso lleno de adoquines.

—Bien, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? —Veneziano asintió— ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu año sabático?

—Libertad.

— ¿libertad?

—Sí, me han menospreciado, oprimido, estresado, odiado en límites que ya no pude soportar—se levantó de golpe por la emoción de volver a recordar todo lo vivido en lo poco de este año—, me alejé de todo, para poder darme un respiro.

—Me parece excelente pero... ¿qué vas hacer?

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—Entiendo que quieras sentirte libre de toda esa presión pero estar encerrado en la granja de tus abuelos no es ser libre ¿sabes? —Veneziano no entendía a lo que se refería, y ella al ver su expresión, se rió, se levantó, y le tomó de la mano—Ven conmigo, te mostraré algo.

Fueron directo al club de dónde habían salido, encontraron el auto estacionado donde lo habían dejado, ella entró y manejó sin zapatos. Eran las 4:30 cuando se encontraban a unos pasos del río Po. Beatrice salió del auto, sin la chaqueta, se levantó un poco la falda que llevaba puesta y se encaminó a la orilla el agua fresca le alivió sus dolientes pies. Veneziano la siguió lentamente, Beatrice vio complacida como él también se alzaba las vastas del traje y se metía con ella al agua.

— ¿qué hacemos aquí?

—Espera unos segundos y...

Veneziano miró al fondo y vio como el sol salía por el horizonte iluminando todo el río, los pocos peces que aun navegaban por ahí se movían haciendo piruetas entre las algas del lecho del río.

—Esto me apasiona, cada día de todos los veranos vengo aquí a ver el amanecer. A esto es lo que llamo libertad Feliciano, poder hacer esto que me gusta sin que me importe un comino lo que piensen los demás. Es hermoso ¿verdad?

Cuando Beatrice regresó a ver Veneziano estaba llorando se había agachado en el agua, Beatrice de inmediato se agachó a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue algo que dije? Perdona, no sabía que estabas pasando un mal momento. Lo lamento.

Después de unos minutos, y ya en el auto Veneziano finalmente se calmó y pudo contarle lo sucedido a Beatrice, obviando su estatus de nación y la importancia real de todas las pinturas.

—...vinieron a disculparse, pero yo no les podía perdonar lo que me hicieron. Al menos no así de fácil.

—Pobre Feliciano, pero te digo lo que hiciera. Yo hubiera cogido, mil y un lienzos los hubiera pintado y exhibido en un museo, y les hubiera dicho: en su estúpida cara. No les gusta que pinte, pues bien, me voy a dedicar solo a eso. Púdranse.

Veneziano rió con la simplicidad de la mujer a su lado, —no es tan fácil Beatrice, toda mi vida he pintado así, sin que me importe.

— ¿Y qué te impide seguir haciéndolo? Ellos destrozaron tu arte, bien, pues ellos se lo pierden; tú no vas a dejar de pintar solo porque a ellos no les gusta—Veneziano se puso serio e iba decir algo pero Beatrice continúo con su punto—, total eso no impide que cumplas con tu trabajo ¿verdad?

—Pues era un poco descuidado, pero sí cumplía mi trabajo.

— ¿Entonces de qué se quejan?

—Yo no soy serio con las cosas, no actúo como un adulto.

— ¡Y ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER MIERDA! —Beatrice gritó al aire, e incluso hizo sonar el claxon del auto, las aves en la orilla se levantaron en vuelo asustadas por el ruido, luego se tranquilizó—. Dime Feli, ¿pagas tus impuestos?

—sí.

— ¿Pagas tus tarjetas de crédito? ¿Las cuentas de los servicios básicos?

—Sí.

—Pues eres un adulto, y yo no entiendo a qué estúpido se le ocurrió decir que ser adulto es ser un infeliz aburrido que no disfruta de la vida, y solo se dedica a trabajar. Sabes yo aún veo caricaturas. Está bien lo dije.

—Yo juego en las maquinitas de vez en cuando.

— ¿ves? No tiene nada que ver. Lo único que no soporta esa gente, amargada de mierda, es que tu sonrisa les recuerde la que ellos perdieron hace tiempo.

—Tienes razón.

—Oye, sé que sigues dolido, pero que eso no te impida disfrutar de lo que te gusta. Si te gusta pintar, pues sigue pintando. Y sabes qué...se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

— ¿qué cosa?

—Este domingo el cura ha decidido hacer un curso de arte para niños, te inscribiré como su asistente.

— ¿eh? Pero...

—Te vas a divertir, yo lo sé. Y eso es lo que necesitas ahora.

—No, lo que necesito ahora es ir y dormir, ya llevo dos días despierto y siento que me estoy desmayando.

—Es verdad. Vamos, te dejo en casa de tus abuelos.

Veneciano le pidió que le dejara en el camino, y antes de irse, en lugar de los besos en la mejilla, le dio un beso largo en la boca. Se puso sus zapatos, y tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Beatrice se relamió los labios, y se los tocó suavemente. Jamás en la vida la habían besado así, — ¡Oye Feli! —El la regresó a ver preocupado—, ¿te despediste de ella así antes de que muriera?

—Sí ¿por?

—Ahora entiendo por qué no tienes novia.

— ¿cuál sería el motivo?

—Ella de seguro viene de allá arriba y maldice a todas tus pretendientes, pero no me voy a dejar. ¿Oíste? Voy a romper tu maldición, mío caro. Ya lo verás.

Le lanzó un beso al aire, y arrancó el auto y se fue. Veneziano sonrió y se encaminó por el terreno. Aún era temprano, a pesar de que el sol ya estuviera alto, alto en el cielo.

Mariolino y Gina lo encontraron dormido en uno de los sofás, se lo veía contento. Lo arroparon con una frazada ligera y lo dejaron descansar.

El ánimo de Veneziano mejoró con el transcurso de los días hasta que llegó el domingo. Veneziano entró en la iglesia con Gina y Mariolino, de la nada su brazo fue sujeto por alguien, y al regresar a ver estaba Beatrice, en un atuendo más casual, un overol con una camiseta, su cabello sujeto en un moño, saludo rápidamente con los ancianos y lo arrastró hacia adelante. Lo llevó detrás del altar, donde el cura párroco estaba confesando.

Cuando terminó, vio a la chica sujetando el brazo de un joven. Ella de inmediato se adelantó a presentarlo.

—Padre Alessio, este el chico del que le hablé. Se llama Feliciano Vargas, nieto de Marilino y Gina.

—Un placer—dijo el sacerdote extendiéndole la mano al joven en frente.

Veneziano se la estrechó fuerte, —el placer es mío, padre.

— ¿qué le parece?

—Bueno, mi querida Beatrice debo verlo en acción primero antes de dar una opinión—dijo el sacerdote, colocándose el hábito y preparándose para salir a la misa—. Después de la misa nos vemos a la derecha del altar.

— ¿Debajo del cuadro de San Marcos?

—Sí pequeña, debajo del cuadro de San Marcos.

—Estaremos ahí. Vamos tenemos que encontrar buenos asientos para oír como todos nos vamos a ir al infierno.

— ¡Beatrice!

Feliciano sonrió inocentemente al sacerdote, mientras su compañera le jaló fuera del lugar y lo llevó de nuevo a donde Gina y Mariolino se encontraban. Se sentó con ellos, y alzando la mano a sus padres a varios puestos más adelante les hizo saber que estaba en la iglesia. El padre de Beatrice miró rudamente a Veneziano, el cual volvió a sonreír para tranquilizarse, porque intentarlo con el hombre en frente sería muy peligroso en su estado actual.

Una hora después, Beatrice se adelantó a hablar con su familia, mientras él se encaminaba a ver a Marcos. Al ver su cuadro, recordó su aventura en recuperar sus restos, bueno recuperar en el sentido de la palabra no, fue más bien un asalto en la casa de Egipto. El, en ese entonces, pequeño Egipto lo siguió para matarlo por semanas hasta que se cansó y olvidó, esperaba.

— ¿Estás listo amigo mío?

Veneziano regresó a ver y vio al sacerdote con un sencillo atuendo negro y su crisma blanca alrededor del cuello.

— ¿no vamos a esperar a Beatrice? —preguntó Veneziano regresando a ver a su alrededor.

—Me temo que su padre no es partidario de esa idea, y se la llevó a que pasara un tiempo de calidad con su familia. Somos tú y yo, me temo. ¿Vamos?

Veneziano asintió, y lo acompañó hacia una pequeña salida lateral, atravesaron un pequeño jardín donde, al otro extremo había un pequeño salón de clases. Varios niños y niñas de diferentes edades estaban sentados en pequeños caballetes, mirando sus hojas blancas listas para pintar. El sacerdote lo presentó a la clase, y le dio total control sobre ella y lo dejó solo.

Decir que Veneziano tenía experiencia con niños pequeños era decir poco, el adoraba a los niños. Así que viendo que el sería el tutor de los mismos decidió empezar enseñándoles cómo combinar y mezclar colores para luego enseñarles lo básico de perspectiva, dimensión, profundidad, y dependiendo de cómo se vayan desarrollando los perfeccionaría en sus destrezas. Algunos captaban más rápido, otros no tanto. Se aseguró de que cada niño pudiera aprender a su ritmo y sin sentir vergüenza alguna. Así pasaron las semanas, y cada día que pasaba los niños salían encantados con las clases del profesor Feliciano y de la misma forma Beatrice que se volvió su inseparable asistente.

Dirán ustedes que esto hará que Veneziano se olvide de sus problemas ¿verdad? El verano avanza y sus días están ajetreados, acompañado de esa hermosa mujer que le alegra los días. Pues para que les voy a mentir, Beatrice se le pegó como chicle a un zapato, y el zapato no quería que lo despegaran. Pero ustedes y Veneziano aquí presente están olvidando algo chiquito y sin importancia que se debía hacer cada domingo después de la misa.

¿Ya se acordaron?

Si, así es. Veneziano se olvidó de llamar a su hermano después de la misa, desde ese día. Ya se imaginaran como la está pasando Romano en su casa los domingos.

Romano se levantaba tempranísimo para ir a la primera misa del día, incluso la representación del Vaticano estaba impresionado. Luego regresaba a su casa y se sentaba al lado del teléfono, todo el día en silencio. Solo se levantaba para ir al baño, comía en la sala de estar, esperando. Ni siquiera prendía la radio o el televisor, ni mucho menos revisaba su celular. Para cuando terminaba el día, sin recibir ninguna llamada, Romano sentía una opresión gigante en el pecho.

España lo sacaba de la ciudad lo más posible para que no se deprimiera, pero Romano insistía en regresar antes del domingo, hacer esa horrible rutina y sentirse miserable en la noche. España estaba empezando a enojarse. Y se lo dijo... a Francia.

—Ya no soporto esto.

—Mon ami, cálmate.

—Veneziano se está pasando de cruel. Romano no ha recibido ninguna llamada desde inicios del verano, y eso lo está perjudicando mucho.

—Comprendo tu punto España.

—No, no lo entiendes, tú no ves a Romano sufrir como yo lo veo.

—Lo sé, pero que tal sí le paso algo y no puede hablar.

—Pues espero que así sea.

— ¡España!

—Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado se lo merece, Romano no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó con sus pinturas, el solo se enojó con todo el mundo y no quiere entender razones de nadie.

—Tienes que entender una cosa España, Veneziano estaba guardando mucho resentimiento en su corazón y sus pinturas fue la gota que derramo el vaso, es obvio que reaccione así— España iba argumentar algo más pero Francia continuó— Cuando regrese no me sorprendería que nos traté mal.

—Habla por ti—dijo España molesto—. Si regresa, y continúa haciendo sufrir a Romano te juro que le daré un golpe.

—Sabes, porque no mejor piensas en la forma que ellos dos se reconcilien.

A Francia le preocupaba en verdad la falta de comunicación, pero prefería pensar que Veneziano estaba enfocado en otras cosas. Si conocía bien a su hermanito, si de verdad lo conocía como él creía que lo hacía. Diría que Veneziano estaba distraído por una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, una muy bonita y especial. Aunque si fuera con un chico tampoco estaba mal, y de seguro el muchacho sería igual de atractivo y especial. Ya en su mente le estaban cursando pensamientos sucios, que le distraían de escuchar las tontas ideas de España a su lado.

Pero del dicho al hecho... Francia a la final terminó de escuchar las ideas de España porque su querido hermanito, si lo conocía como lo hacía, no se atrevería a bailar sobre un colchón; aún.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Si tienen algún comentario, crítica, sugerenca, pregunta. No duden en escribrme en reviews.


	13. Sube y Baja

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bie, y reitero que por favor se cuiden mucho en estos tiempos pandémicos que corren.

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo donde hondaré en la relacion con la nueva oc, espero les guste, y si no, bueno lo arreglaré después. (Inserte risa malvada aquí).

Hetalia no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Veneziano, había salido a cenar con Beatrice su relación estaba bien hasta ahora.

Todo comenzó un domingo en el curso de arte, habían salido con los niños a orillas del Po a pintar el paisaje. Algunos niños sacaron sus acuarelas, otros crayones algunos preferían el carboncillo, y muy pocos se atrevían a pintar con óleo todavía. Beatrice, se había portado maliciosa, y había traído un caballete para Veneziano. Lo armó y le jaló del brazo cuando aún estaba explicándole a una pequeña como darle profundidad a lo que quería dibujar; lo puso frente al lienzo, le entregó un pincel y una paleta con varios colores.

Beatrice le dio un beso en la mejilla, unas palmaditas en la espalda y se fue a su labor de profesora.

Veneziano vio el lienzo blanco, y luego a su alrededor. ¿Qué hacer? Su mano le estaba temblando, y su vista se fijó en el horizonte. Veía los rostros de sus amigos destrozando sus pinturas en su habitación, disfrutando, burlándose. Cerró los ojos, e intentó borrar esas imágenes. El ambiente se le volvió negro, oscuro, frío, denso. Podía sentir su alma avanzar por esa oscuridad, densa, pesada, le costaba respirar. Pero de la nada, escuchó una voz. Abrió los ojos y vio a Beatrice a su derecha, lo sujetaba de la muñeca, y miraba su lienzo un poco preocupado.

— ¿Todavía estás enojado con tus amigos?

— ¿por qué lo dices?

Beatrice señaló el lienzo. Al verlo Veneziano vio que había garabatos de colores fuertes, mostrando ira, resentimiento, odio. Una obra de arte abstracto bastante impresionante. Pero no era la intención de Veneziano. Beatrice le volvió a dar un beso en la mejilla y sacó el lienzo del caballete.

— ¿Feliciano, quieres ir a la playa mañana?

—Pues yo...

—Sabes qué, mejor vamos esta tarde. Avísale a tus abuelos, solo serán tres días. Te prestaré mi teléfono.

Veneziano llamó a Gina y le avisó que estaría fuera del pueblo unos días. Mariolino y Gina insistieron en que pasara por casa para que se llevara una pequeña maleta y se abasteciera de dinero. Sin embargo, Beatrice habló con los ancianos y les aseguró que eso estaría cubierto. Partieron en cuanto los niños se fueron a sus casas, Beatrice manejó por las carreteras a una pequeña playa, no muy turística en las costas del mar adriático. Llegaron poco después de que se ocultara el sol. Un pequeño hostal cerca a la playa, una sola habitación.

Durmieron espalda con espalda, al inicio. Con el pasar de las horas y de manera inconsciente, Veneziano volvió a sus viejas costumbres de abrazar a la persona con la que este durmiendo. Lo hacía con Japón, con Alemania, con Romano y con Hungría. Beatrice sintió como un brazo se paseaba por debajo de su almohada acomodándola relativamente mejor. El otro brazo se paseó sobre su vientre y poco a poco la fue jalando para atrás. Beatrice se dio la vuelta y se acomodó bajo el mentón de Veneziano.

Ya se imaginaran el susto de Veneziano al despertar. No gritó pero tornándose rojo de la vergüenza se levantó de golpe, despertando a su compañera. Al hacerlo cayó de espaldas al piso, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando con los pies sobre el colchón. Beatrice lo miraba desde la cama riéndose divertida.

—Muy graciosa—dijo Veneziano levantándose con dificultad, aun teniendo los pies sobre la cama.

—Buon giorno, mio caro. Ponte tu traje de baño y bajemos a desayunar.

—Te recuerdo que no tengo maleta.

—Au contraire, mon amour. Como le dije a tus abuelos tengo todo resuelto.

Beatrice se levantó del otro lado de la cama, mientras Veneziano bajaba sus piernas de la cama y se levantaba finalmente del suelo. La mujer le extendió una bolsa de tela con una camiseta un traje de baño, y una pantaloneta. Nada que él no hubiera usado antes, Beatrice se metió en el baño y cerró con llave dándole todo la privacidad para que se cambiara.

Veneziano esperó a que ella saliera, sabía de buena fuente que las mujeres se tardaban mucho en arreglarse, con ciertas excepciones. Y esa excepción era Hungría, del todo el tiempo que le conocía ella solo se ponía el vestido encima, se cepillaba el cabello y muy raras veces se colocaba maquillaje sobre su rostro, siendo por lo general usada en reuniones muy, pero muy importantes. Cuando terminó de vestirse le recordó a una de las tranquilas mañanas de su infancia, en una de esas cuando Austria y España tenían que hablar de acuerdos y cosas así; y para que España no se quejara Austria solía viajar de vez en cuando a Madrid. Y precisamente en uno de esos días que tocaba viajar a Madrid, Hungría se había vestido y arreglado, con maquillaje incluido en 30 minutos exactos, incluso le ayudó a vestirse en esa terrible época donde aún debía usar vestido. Poco recordaba del viaje, lo que si recordaba era el drama. Austria, quien no se decidía en que ponerse ni que desayunar. Hungría le tuvo mucha paciencia. Como siempre la había tenido. Pero llegaron tarde, muy tarde. Lo que no era bueno para la diplomacia.

Su tren de pensamientos llegó a la estación cuando Beatrice le puso una mano sobre su hombro y le indicó la puerta, ella usaba un vestido ligero de playa de color amarillo. Tomó un bolso pequeño y salieron a desayunar.

Veneziano no entendía que iban a hacer, que ver, ni mucho menos sabía que era lo que debía decir en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes, sabrás porque te he traído aquí dentro de poco—dijo Beatrice mostrando una sabiduría que él solo había visto en China o en Japón.

Asintió y continúo desayunando. Salieron a la playa, caminaron por todo el largo de la misma en la caliente arena, que era refrescada por la tibia marea del mar adriático. Se sentaron en unas rocas, en un sitio bastante alejado de la gente y vieron la marea subir y bajar.

—Mi padre dice que si vas en una lancha hacia esa dirección llegas a Venecia, —dijo Beatrice señalando una dirección hacia la izquierda—, y si sigues en línea recta, estás en Croacia. El mundo es muy pequeño.

—No tienes ni idea—murmuró Veneziano sonriendo.

— ¿dijiste algo?

—Sí, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

—Te conozco muy poco, apenas unas pocas semanas. Pero quisiera ayudarte a salir de esa rabia que tienes acumulada.

Veneziano la miró algo escéptico —, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Bueno, no soy psicóloga ni nada por el estilo pero... podemos intentar varias cosas—Beatrice sacó una libreta de su bolso y revisó una lista—, podemos intentar meditando.

—Cómo quieras... —Veneziano se sentó en la arena, cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos, después de un rato medio abrió uno—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Pues, supongo que pones la mente en blanco, y piensas en los que conoces, lo importante, lo no importante, y lo que ha pasado.

—De acuerdo... —Veneziano volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Beatrice esperó en silencio, fijándose en la marea que subía y de vez en cuando regresaba a ver a su compañero. Después de unos minutos, Beatrice empezó a aburrirse y preguntarse si lo había logrado. Le habían indicado que si no se tenía mucha práctica era mejor solo meditar unos pocos minutos.

—Feli~ ¿estás bien? —dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro, pero al hacerlo Feliciano cayó de costado y empezó a roncar—. ¡FELICIANO!

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —dijo al levantarse asustado.

Beatrice lo hizo del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesto y lo zarandeo con fuerza.

— ¡Tomate esto enserio quieres! —Después de darle una reprimenda, volvió a consultar su libreta—. Bien, si la meditación no funciona, intentemos el grito.

— ¿Grito?

—Grita, piensa en todo ese odio y expúlsalo en un fuerte y sonoro grito, dirígelo hacia el horizonte.

—Pero...

—Vamos nadie viene por este lado de la playa.

—De acuerdo... —Se levantó encaró al mar, tomo aire, llenó todos sus pulmones y—... ¡AHHHHHH!

La naturaleza calló y un guardia metropolitano se acercó corriendo y derribó a Veneziano de la nada, apretó la cara en la arena ya le estaba poniendo las esposas cuando Beatrice intervino.

—No está haciendo nada malo.

—No defienda a un abusivo, la escuché gritar a 3 kilómetros.

Veneziano intentó hablar, una palabra y podría zafarse de esa situación

—El que estaba gritando es él. Es una terapia de grito.

— ¿Eh?

Costó 20 minutos en explicarle al oficial de policía que su visita era terapéutica y que solo estaban botando al mar las malas energías. Y que no le había tocado de ninguna forma abusiva. Además señaló que si lo continuaba presionando contra la arena lo iba a asfixiar. Al darse cuenta del uso excesivo de la fuerza el hombre se levantó y Veneziano agradeció volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire, tosió un poco para recuperar el aliento; se sacudió la cara, en especial su barba para quitarse la arena.

—En ese caso ¿usted es su psicóloga?

—No exactamente—respondió Veneziano entre respiros.

— ¿Qué es este señor para usted señorita? —dijo el oficial ignorando por completo a Veneziano y dando toda a su atención a Beatrice.

— ¿Señor?

Para Veneziano era normal que lo llamen señor en su trabajo y asuntos diplomáticos por el respeto que los humanos sienten al conocer a los representantes de cada país, e inclusive entre naciones que todavía no se tienen demasiada confianza. Incluso los niños solían llamarlo señor por desconocimiento y todo eso. Pero que un sujeto que no conocía, primero lo ignore y use ese título de forma despectiva, señalándolo como un viejo pervertido y luego empiece a coquetear con su compañera la cual había pasado por algo peor hace apenas unas semanas atrás. No le gustó para nada. NADA.

— ¿Y bien?

—Él es mi novio.

El sujeto no estaba muy convencido, Beatrice ya no sabía qué hacer, pero Veneziano sí. La abrazó por detrás, le tomó de la barbilla muy delicadamente y la volvió a dar un beso. Y por unos segundos sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada del agente quien entendiendo la situación, se disculpó por el malentendido y se fue. Aunque no tenía nada que ver la mirada asesina que Veneziano le sostuvo mientras besaba a Beatrice. No para nada.

Beatrice se sintió bastante complacida al ser besada por Veneziano. Siempre que la besaba, por lo general a escondidas, hacía que le dieran escalofríos y sintiera las piernas como gelatina y una vez sintió que su vista se iluminaba y miraba el paraíso. Así que se quedó ahí parada viendo al oficial alejarse mientras saboreaba el sabor de Veneziano remanente en su boca. Cuando ya no vio a nadie en el horizonte, regresó a ver a su compañero que se había sentado en la arena mirando al mar.

—Eh...Feli, tómalo por el lado divertido ¿quién iba a creer que gritas como una mujer? —Feliciano la miró molesto—. Es decir, no digo que las mujeres no sepamos gritar, esto... sí, lo admito sonó muy machista de mi parte. Lo lamento, parece que todo lo que intentamos no funciona.

Feliciano le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, y echando un suspiro confesó, —mi grito siempre había sido un símbolo de cobardía.

—No te veo como un cobarde, Feli.

—Es porque no me conocías antes.

— ¿y qué? Lo que eres ahora es lo que cuenta. Me vas salvando ya dos veces, a estas alturas no voy a poder devolverte lo que has hecho por mí.

—No quiero que me pagues, — pero luego comenzó a pensar que tal vez Beatrice estuviera con él solo por agradecimiento—. Los amigos no se deben nada, somos amigos ¿verdad?

—Se ve claramente que no me escuchas Feli—dijo ella fingiendo enojarse.

—Siempre te he escuchado Bea.

— ¿qué dije cuando vino el oficial?

—Que era tu novio. ¿Ves? Te hago caso.

— ¿Y eso no te dice nada?

—Mi lógica diría que soy tu... ¿eh?

Esa expresión a Beatrice no le gustó. — ¿Qué clase de expresión es esa? ¿Si sabes lo que haces conmigo?

— ¿Ve~?

Veneziano se sorprendió de escuchar que su típica expresión haya salido de su boca después de casi siete meses de ausencia. Eso al menos pensaba mientras Beatriz se le echaba encima desesperada, arrojándolo sobre la arena.

—Me besas a cada momento y en todas partes. Me proteges de todo, me cocinas y me cantas. Si eso no es tener una relación amorosa yo no... ¿Qué, mierda, somos?

Beatriz estaba con los ojos bien abiertos mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Veneziano respiró profundamente. En todos sus años de existencia en la tierra jamás había estado en esa situación, pero recordaba vagamente haberlo visto y escuchado de otras personas.

—Yo...temo hacerte daño—dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin saber si era lo correcto de decir.

—Ya te dije que no eres un cobarde, yo tampoco lo soy. Sé que eres un poco complicado y siento que me guardas muchos secretos pero quiero que compartas conmigo. Por...

—No, no pidas por favor, ninguna mujer que he conocido ha llegado a esos extremos por cualquier hombre. Y no merezco esas súplicas

— ¿entonces qué quieres que haga?

—Podemos intentarlo.

— ¿Qué?

Y ahí estaban en la habitación de hotel sin nada encima más que su piel. Veneziano estaba actuando un poco tímido en esta ocasión, el estar desnudo nunca le había importunado, y tampoco le importaba a quien le hubiera disgustado su presencia de esa forma. Pero ahora se sentía impuro, mientras que ella era la perfección divina.

Ay mis queridos amigos, aquí es donde todos decimos, pero Veneziano lo que sientes ahora no es justificado, eso le hiciste sentir al pobre de Sacro Imperio Romano. Y de seguro que él se está burlando de ti desde el cielo por portarte así.

Beatrice notó su inconformidad y se acercó a él.

— ¿Nervioso?

— ¿Te burlarías de mí si digo que sí?

—No—dijo ella dándole un beso rápido en los labios— ¿Quieres que sea yo la que avance o lastimaría tu hombría?

—Adelante.

Francia, quien esa noche estaba en su casa tratando de sobrellevar los terribles 39° que se cargaba el verano, decidió abrir las ventanas de su adorado hogar y dejar la casa en la completa oscuridad para evitar que la luz atrajese a los indeseables mosquitos; fue aquí en esa noche calurosa el acostado en su cama, durmiendo, que soñó algo que para él era impensable, lo hacía agitarse en la cama hasta llegar al punto de caerse de la misma.

— ¡Auch! —Se quejó sobándose la cabeza después de tremendo golpe—. Pero que sueño para más extraño, debo dejar de ver esas cosas con Prusia y Alemania.

—Mon frere, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Mónaco entrando a su habitación con su bata de cama mostrándose un poco preocupada.

—Perdón si te desperté Mónaco, tuve un sueño muy raro— dijo levantándose y sentándose en su cama.

— ¿De qué se trataba?

—No te lo pienso decir, sería muy feo que lo escucharas.

—bueno era una de esas cosas pervertidas entonces...

—Mónaco... —Francia lanzó un suspiro—pues sí, para que te voy a mentir, pero el protagonista ni siquiera era yo, sino petite frere.

Mónaco rio, tanta gracia le causaba que se ahogaba de la risa, cuando finalmente lo hizo pudo volver a tomar la palabra, cabe recalcar que Francia no le encontraba el chiste, por algún extraño motivo.

—Buena broma, muy buena.

—Mónaco. Es en serio lo que te digo, soñé con eso.

— ¿Y era con un chico o una chica?

—Con... ¿para qué te sigo contando si te seguirás riendo?

—Bueno, está bien, no te enojes Frere. Solo toma en cuenta que tu "supuestamente" le enseñaste todo eso ¿no deberías sentirte orgulloso?

—No porque era un sueño.

—Punto a tu favor en eso—dijo ella burlándose de él a su manera—. Me voy a dormir, y ponle control parental a tus sueños.

— ¡MÓNACO! —Dijo Francia lanzándole una de sus almohadas, pero ella había logrado esquivarla—. Merde—se acostó sobre las sábanas y miró al techo pensativo— ¿Y si ahora resulta que es cierto? No voy a aguantar la curiosidad por 5 meses.

A la mañana siguiente Veneziano se levantó con el sol, a eso de las 5 de la mañana del aún predominante verano. La brisa del mar entraba por la habitación refrescándola. El amanecer estaba divino, mas no tanto como su compañera aún dormida a su lado. Su cabello obscuro estaba esparcido por todo el colchón cubriendo partes de su cuerpo, dándole ese aire de sirena acostada en la playa; por inercia la cubrió con la sábana y se levantó sin despertarla. Se vistió con la misma ropa del día anterior, y salió de la habitación.

Beatrice se despertó con calma, estirándose en la cama, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba su compañero a su lado, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque intuía donde estaba. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el colchón. Retomando en su cuerpo todas las sensaciones que habían despertado, en lugares que no sabía que se podían estimular así. En todas sus experiencias previas jamás alguien la había hecho derretirse. Así que con mucha alegría se levantó de la cama y se dio aseo para buscar la fuente de su felicidad. Después de caminar por la playa finalmente lo vio donde estaban el día anterior.

—Me alegra verte aquí, mio caro.

—Buon giorno principessa del mare.

—Veo que nuestro round de ayer te ha ayudado.

— ¿por qué lo dices?

—Es una linda pintura, amore.

Veneziano había llevado los suplementos de arte abandonados en el portaequipaje del auto, y llevados a la orilla del mar, y ahí había retratado a una hermosa sirena nadando en el fondo del mar. Beatrice le besó en el cuello, y se lo llevó a desayunar. Y de inmediato Veneziano empacó todo y se la llevó de regreso al pueblo, o el padre de su dama lo mataría despacio y muy doloroso.

Así pasaron el resto del verano todo eran cariños, besos y buenos, lindos y candentes momentos. A Mariolino y Gina les encantó el cambio de humor que Veneziano presentaba en toda su presencia, aunque su apariencia física seguía descuidada.

Sin embargo una tarde empezó a hacer frío, el clima estaba cambiando rápido y el otoño es una estación de cambio bastante espiritual.

—Feliciano—dijo Gina mientras le servía un café—, me estaba preguntando sobre usted y la señorita Beatrice.

— ¿Qué quieres preguntar ahora mujer?

Habló el anciano sentándose del otro lado de Veneziano tomando un puñado de bocadillos, siendo golpeado por su esposa en la mano, obligándolo a soltarlos.

— ¿qué ocurre Gina? —Preguntó Veneziano—, creí que Beatrice te caía bien.

—No me malentienda Feliciano, la chica es un amor.

—Y si me permites agregar en tu nombre—interrumpió su esposo—. Si fuéramos sus abuelos de verdad, nos gustaría que ella se volviera su esposa.

— ¿pero?

—Pero usted es una nación, una relación de largo plazo sería un poco...

—Entiendo a la perfección.

—Además que...

—El padre de la ragazza no ve con buenos ojos esta relación—Interrumpió Mariolino, y continúo—. El sujeto vino hace dos días a expresar su descontento.

— ¿Que dijo el señor?

—Cosas que no valen repetir, pero hay algo en lo que si estoy de acuerdo y es que la chica está estudiando; tanto su padre como yo creemos que ella debe continuarlos— terminó Gina.

— ¿y por qué dejaría de estudiar por estar conmigo?

—Creo que la cuestión es que la ragazza ha expresado su deseo en quedarse con usted por un tiempo indefinido—dijo Mariolino.

—No me lo ha mencionado.

—Feliciano, tal vez nosotros seamos un poco chapados a la antigua—continúo Mariolino—, sin embargo una relación que inicia con mentiras no va por buen camino.

—Ustedes están sugiriendo que debo terminar con ella.

—Solo le estamos exponiendo el problema. La decisión la deberá tomar usted—terminó Mariolino.

Después de eso lo dejaron solo con el peso de esa elección.

Y ahora ahí estaba con rosas fuera del departamento de Beatrice, su padre le abrió la puerta y le miró con dureza, pero esa no le intimidó, es decir dureza la de Austria cuando el té le llegaba frío, dureza la de Alemania cuando iba mal el entrenamiento, dureza la de su hermano cuando lo veía atravesar la puerta de su habitación hacia el pasillo, hubo un día en que pensó que esa mirada era por la decepción de no haber desaparecido en la noche; el hombre no le saludó, pero el mantuvo su cortesía y le expresó un gran saludo. La madre de Beatrice lo hizo pasar muy contenta de conocerlo, lo sentó en un sofá y le sirvió una taza de café.

— ¿A dónde irán el día de hoy? —preguntó ella sentándose al lado de su marido en el sillón.

—La llevaré a cenar—respondió Veneziano con una sonrisa.

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto y su mujer se lo reprochó; su esposo sin embargo no estaba para estos juegos, se paró de su asiento y antes de salir de la habitación se dirigió a Veneziano desde la puerta.

—Espero que tus abuelos te hayan dado mi mensaje.

—Lo recibí señor—respondió Veneziano cortés—. Y no se preocupe, ya tengo una solución a su pedido.

El hombre incrédulo se fue, y su esposa cambió de expresión a una de lástima.

—Lamento todo esto, el solo quiere lo mejor para nuestra niña.

—Yo también lo quiero señora, y es por eso que voy hacer esto.

—Desearía que fuera de otra forma—murmuró la mujer cuando vio a su hija entrar a la habitación—. Diviértanse.

La cena era sencilla, deliciosa; el lugar era uno de esos pocos lugares de la zona que era muy exclusivo, solo atendían una vez a la semana y con reservación. Mariolino y Gina movieron sus influencias para hacer una noche exclusiva, al inicio los chefs estaban escépticos y rechazaron varias veces los avances de los ancianos; pero cuando Veneziano intervino, y en contra de su deseo de anonimato, no le quedó de otra que revelar su identidad, digamos que después de la impresión de conocerlo, se movió el cielo y la tierra para cumplir sus deseos.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó Beatrice cuando terminó su plato fuerte—. Estás muy callado está noche.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

— ¡Ay no!

—Tranquila, todo estará bien—Veneziano le extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole su mano para darle apoyo cuando la vio que empezaba a lagrimear—. Tu padre me dejó un mensaje hace unos días—ella se estremeció—, ¿por qué no me dijiste que pensabas no regresar al conservatorio?

— ¿quieres que sea sincera?

—Por favor.

—Tú eres muy especial, y pensé que tal vez... —respiró hondo pero no pudo sostener la vista y miró todo el tiempo su mano—, tú y yo podamos formar una familia, pensé que tal vez podríamos vivir como tus abuelos, tener una pequeña casa en el campo y quedarme— alzó la vista con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse—. Eres la primera persona que me despierta ese amor por mi pueblo, por este pequeño asentamiento al lado derecho del Po.

—Me alagas, y de verdad quisiera compartir mi futuro contigo—dijo Veneziano sonriéndole pero de inmediato su expresión se tornó seria—. Pero no acosta de tu sueño de ser cantante de ópera, mia cara.

—Puedo tener otro sueño a tu lado, o puedo compartir el mío contigo—dijo Beatrice secándose una lágrima traidora—. Podemos irnos a vivir en Florencia, con tu hoja de vida podrás conseguir cualquier trabajo, y yo estudiaré y...

—Por más perfecto que suene esa opción. No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo de tus amigos? ¿Por tu trabajo?

—Te voy a ser sincero Beatrice—Veneziano se paró de su asiento y se sentó más cerca de ella—. No puedo quedarme contigo por más que quisiera, no me malentiendas eres la primera mujer con la que yo... y la primera que he amado después de perder a... bueno no entraré en esos detalles. Lo que quiero decirte es que te amo, pero te haré infeliz si te quedas conmigo. Creo que es mejor que lo dejemos aquí.

Beatrice que le había sostenido la mirada durante todo su diálogo, no se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, arruinando su maquillaje, Veneziano tomó su pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

—No entiendo Feliciano, dices que me amas pero que no puedes estar conmigo. Hace unas semanas era todo lo contrario.

—Esto iba a llegar tarde o temprano Beatrice. No necesitas entenderlo a profundidad.

—Pero quiero entender, saber qué hice mal.

—Nada. No has hecho nada.

—Sé sincero conmigo, dime el por qué, por favor.

—No me vas a creer cuando te lo diga.

—Inténtalo.

Veneziano suspiró. —Soy la representación humana del espacio geográfico comprendido desde la Toscana hasta los Apeninos al norte de aquí.

— ¿te estás burlando de mí?

—No—suspiró—, y aún hay más. —Él sabía que esto iba a suceder, que ella no lo iba a creer pero aun así continúo—. Tengo más o menos 1000 años de edad, mi corazón corresponde a la ciudad de Venecia, y mi cerebro a Florencia. Soy coautor de la Divina Comedia, yo personalmente cargué los restos de San Marcos desde Egipto hasta Venecia, le ayudé a Miguel Ángel a pintar la capilla Sixtina...

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Beatrice—te pedí una razón lógica, no una historia de ficción—las lágrimas que ahora bajaban por las mejillas de Beatrice eran producto de la indignación y la tristeza.

—Es la verdad.

Beatrice respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas de su rostro—. Tienes razón, no podemos estar juntos. Quisiera que me llevaras a mi casa por favor.

Y con ese ultimátum, Veneziano se levantó de la mesa, pagó la cuenta, llevó a Beatrice hacía su auto abriéndole y cerrándole la puerta. Ya en la casa de Beatrice, el hizo exactamente lo mismo a la inversa. No hubo despedida, en cuanto ella salió del auto entró a su casa y azotó la puerta.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, crítica o sugerencia pueden dejarmela en un review.


End file.
